


Son of Ice; Daughter of Fire

by LadyTargaryen1



Series: Reign of Wolves and Dragons [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Robert's Rebellion, Dark Jon Snow, Elia Martell Lives, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Gen, Incest, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon is named Jaehareys, Lyanna Stark Lives, Minor Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Rhaegar Lives, Warg Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 43,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTargaryen1/pseuds/LadyTargaryen1
Summary: ''Rhaegar fought nobly, Rhaegar fought valiantly, and Rhaegar died.'' Ser Jorah Mormont.But what if he didn't?What if he found out about his impending death from a Red Priestess, what if he's hiding, waiting for the perfect time to claim his throne?Massive AU: Rhaegar doesn't die at the Trident, Aegon and Rhaenys live, Elia lives.





	1. Jaime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Choices Seal Our Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854958) by [DolorousEdditor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolorousEdditor/pseuds/DolorousEdditor). 



Aerys Targaryen, Second of His Name King of the Andals the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm laid dead at the footsteps of the Iron Throne.

His silver hair was tangled into his crown, and his doublet was torn which was definitely a sign of the struggle that had just occurred between Ser Jaime and the former King. Aerys had reeked, and his body had smelled like flea bottom on a humid afternoon. The throne steps were a bloody horror however, with blood smeared on the throne and the floor below it.

Jaime sat on the throne, his gilded sword stained with the blood of the man he swore to protect. Suddenly he began dreaming of the last time he saw Prince Rhaegar ‘’ _I leave my family in your hands Ser Jaime, protect them, and get them to safety if need be_.’’ Those were the last words of his prince, his TRUE prince, Jaime thought. He would not sit there and let Rhaegar’s children be murdered, his father's orders be damned. After contemplating his options he finally decided; he quickly began running down the throne steps and made way for Princess Elia’s chambers.

While running, he saw one of the pyromancers that Aerys ordered to burn the to burn the city to the ground with wildfire should the rebels storm the gates, so he quickly drew his sword and put and end to the man's life. Jaime reached Elia’s chambers and heard screams coming from inside, and without second thought he opened the door with his sword in hand.

‘’Get away from her Clegane!’’ Jaime shouted at the brute, he had his hands up the Princesses skirt and seemed as if he was preparing to rape her. Gregor was not moved ‘’I’m following the Lord Tywin’s orders! Now get out of my way and I might let you have seconds.’’ Gregor Clegane smiled wickedly at that last comment, disgusted with the man Jaime slashed at Lord Gregor’s arm, his blood leaking out though his armor. ‘’You bloody bastard! You strike me to save the grand children of the man who has disrespected your family!’’ Clegane spat with utter hate and venom in his voice; but Jaime was not moved. Jaime moved quick, stabbing his sword through the brutes legs, making him unable to move. He withered in pain until Jaime ripped off his helm and struck him hard with the flat of his blade. Jaime was already defying his father by saving the princess, he didn't want to cause more ire by killing his precious mad dog.

He looked to Princess Elia who looked terrified, her olive skin turned nearly pale as she looked at the unconscious body of Ser Gregor. ‘’Ser Jaime, I don’t know how to thank you. If you hadn’t gotten here…’’ Elia trailed off with tears in her eyes. He knew what would happen so she didn’t need to say more, for Jaime had saw what he was doing to her. The man had reputation was well known throughout the Westerlands for raping and killing women.

‘’Gather anything you can find of value and grab your cloak while I fetch Princess Rhaneys.’’ She nodded and quickly began rummaging through her room looking for things she might need, Jaime left the room and went down the hall where Princess Rhaneys room was. He stepped in the room to find Ser Amory Lorch with a dagger above the girl’s head. Her screams were those of shear terror. Jaime drew his own dagger and put to Lorch’s neck. ‘’Step away from the girl ser, and I might let you live,’’ he said pressing the dagger in the man's throat. ‘’Okay I won't hurt the girl I swear it.’’ Jaime knew it to be a lie, if his father knew his banner men didn’t follow through with an order he gave he would hang them. So as soon as he put the blade down, Jaime cut Amory’s throat.

Rhaneys was crying, tears flowing down from her beautiful lilac eyes, that made him sad because they looked just like Prince Rhaegar’s. The man who died while he was sitting in King’s Landing, listening to the ramblings of a mad man. Jaime sheathed his dagger and comforted the girl, telling her everything will be alright. He took the girls hand and as she held her cat Balerion in one hand and went out to find Elia, as the entered the room he saw Varys. Pink and powdered the Spider looked at him curiously before taking Elia’s hand. ‘’Good work Ser Jaime, let’s get the Princesses out of here.’’ Jaime couldn’t agree more and gladly let Varys lead the way. When they reached the sewer system he saw Prince Lewyn and another man with silver hair he looked like… no… it can’t be he died on the Trident. If he lived the rebels would have never taken the city. But alas, he was wrong and Prince Rhaegar in the flesh stood there his silver hair brushed past his ears and his lilac eyes gazing at his wife and daughter.

‘’Thank gods you made it. If I feared the worst’’ Rhaegar said tears in his eyes. He then hugged his wife and gave her a quick peck on the lips and picked up Rhaneys and spun her around the air as she giggled happily. ‘’Papa, where are we going? Where’s Aegon?’’ Rhaneys asked curiously. Rhaegar looked at his wife and then turned to his daughter. ‘’We’re going on an adventure Rhaneys, you like those don’t you? Aegon’s fine, so don’t you worry, I won't let anyone hurt you.’’ Rhaegar whispered kissing her on the cheek. They soon all boarded the boat and looked at him waiting for him to enter but he sighed and told them him that he’ll stay.

‘’What? You can’t stay! The usurpers will kill you!’’ Princess Elia said fear quivering in her voice.

‘’It’s okay my Princess, if Robert wants to keep his crown, he won't harm a golden hair on my head.’’Jaime quipped and Elia let out a dry laugh before giving him a hug

‘’I won't forget how you saved my life Ser Jaime, and my child’s life,I will be forever in your debt.’’ She spoke quietly 

 ‘’I was just doing my duty Your Grace there is no need to thank me.’’ He said giving her a hug she walked away and boarded the boat, he turned to walk away until Rhaegar grabbed by the shoulder and spun him around. He leaned really close and whispered so that no one could her them.

‘’Ser Jaime, You have saved my families life and I can’t thank you more for that, but I have another family in need of protection. You must go to Dorne, I have a private keep there called the Tower of Joy. My second wife Lyanna Stark is there and she carries my child, go there, and keep them safe and should Lord Stark arrive keep casualties minimal.’’ It was a lot to take in, but Jaime saw the desperation in Rhaegar's voice, so he nodded and turned away but then Rhaegar called him again he turned around ‘’Your Grace?’’ he asked. ‘’When you get there tell Ser Arthur Dayne that Rhaegar sent you to take the third dragon to Pentos, he will know what it means.’’

The Prince bowed and turned away, walking towards the boat and leaving the Seven Kingdoms behind.  
Jaime went to the Red Keeps stables, the commotion caused them to close shop for fear of the horses being stolen but they made way when they saw he was a knight of the Kingsguard. He chose the swiftest mount and got a horse with warm chestnut coloring, he mounted and started the horse on a soft gallop; if he wanted to save Rhaegar's child, he would have to make due with the time he had. He went out the Lion Gate and went due south, the guards made easy work for him to get out when he said he was going to meet his father's troops. It was a lie that would cost people their lives yes, but one needed to be told if he was going to save Lyanna and Rhaegar’s babe.

After a good hour of riding, Jaime Lannister felt famished and his horse need water, so he decided to settle down and water his horse. It would take three days to reach the Grassy Vale, which leads into the Blueburn River. After that he would ride for Ashford and make way into Dorne, heading to Sunspear before going to the Tower of Joy. Jaime dismounted guiding his horse to a small river nearby, to let it drink some water he then went inside of a nearby inn and paid for a night’s room and food service. Jaime had gotten some of the best sleep in that inn since he was a boy at Casterly Rock. Mad King Aerys had always made sure to make his life a living hell from cleaning his chamber pot to making sure he was guarding him while he raped his Queen. Jaime was disgusted, and told his idol Ser Gerold Hightower about what he was doing but Gerold looked somber as if he already knew. ‘’We are to protect the king not judge him Ser Jaime’’ He said looking down, not wanting to meet his eyes. ‘’But we are to PROTECT the Royal Family!’’ He protested, he couldn’t believe what he was saying. ‘’Aye, but we aren’t supposed to protect them from him.’’ That memory still haunted him, the fact that someone was being hurt and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. Jaime didn’t want to think of that time anymore, so he turned over and dreamed about the woman who was making him do this.  _Elia Martell of Dorne_.


	2. Eddard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned stark arrives at Kings Landing;Rhaegar arrives in the Free cities

The newly made Lord of Winterfell’s horse came to a stop, causing him to groan. _Dammed horse, why won’t you just go!_ Eddard Stark, otherwise known as Ned was riding for Kings Landing; in hopes to be there in time when Lord Tywin sacked the city. Robert was out fucking serving wenches and slinging his war hammer into soldiers breastplates, so he thought it would be best for him to go to King's Landing and make sure Roberts subjects weren’t all raped and murdered by the hand of Tywin’s beast, Ser Gregor Clegane. The Mountains reputation was known in the North for being a cruel and despicable man, some even say that he burned his younger brothers face and murdered his sister and father. Ned knew that if Gregor were there, it would mean the death of the Targaryen children. He couldn’t have that… Lyanna would kill him if he supported the murder of her true loves children. 

  
The Red Keep of Kings Landing was starting to come into view; the red stone towers on the high hill’s of the crownlands was very beautiful sight to see, it wasn’t as beautiful as Winterfell, but it was something to be proud of. Ned saw the banners of the Westerlands as he came towards the Old Gate. He quickened the pace and was soon welcomed into the camp. As he walked he saw a man, who was nearly balding and was being dressed in armor by a squire. The man was old, nearing his fifties with slightly golden-blond hair slicked back. He wore a white tunic with a crimson and gold breastplate with the Lannister Lion on it. _Tywin Lanniste_ r. Even though he was getting older, the years weren’t cruel to the Old Lion,he looked healthy and wielded a sword as if he was twenty years younger. Ned slowly walked up to Lord Tywin, not wanting to be seen as rude.

‘’My Lord.’’ Ned said, bowing stiffly and flashing a smile.

  
‘’Eddard Stark… or should I call you Lord Eddard now?’’ Tywin said curiously, suddenly a flash of anger went through Ned’s body, he hated being reminded of his father and brothers murder by the Mad King, he hated being reminded that he was never supposed to be Winterfell’s Lord.

  
‘’Eddard will suffice My Lord… I have came here on Robert's behests; he wanted to make sure that your soldiers didn’t… overextend their boundaries if you will.’’ Eddard said nodding towards Gregor Clegane who was talking to another Lannister soldier.

  
‘’You mean that Robert doesn’t want half his kingdom rebelling because of Lannister men raping women and killing civilians?’’ Tywin asked a roughness growing his voice

  
‘’Precisely.’’

  
After chatting for about thirty minutes Ned and Tywin came to the conclusion that casualties were to be kept minimal and that Gregor would be leading the Rearguard, so he wouldn’t be on the front lines to murder anyone in sight. Tywin protested of course, but he agreed anyway. The army began to form up in preparation of storming the city; the Northmen were to ride from the Old Gate and take the Gate of the Gods. As his troops rallied in front he galloped in front so he could lead the charge. Ned looked at all the men of the north that were rallied behind him, he also looked at the Arryn’s of the Vale and the Tully’s of Riverrun. He stood in front of them and unsheathed his sword Ice.

‘’My Lords! You all know why we are here! We come here to seek justice for all the lives the Mad King has taken! We come here to avenge Lyanna! (AYE!) To avenge Brandon! (AYE!) And to avenge my father Rickard! (AYE!)Never again shall the seven kingdoms be ruled by a Mad King! (AYE!) Let us show the dragons what direwolves are made of! WITH ME NOW!’’ Ned had the fury of battle inside of him, his men were cheering and the names of his family that he had lost. As the battle gates were opened he let out a sacred battle cry.  
‘’FOR WINTERFELL!’’

* * *

 

                                                                                                             Rhaegar

The city of Lys was beautiful; the shimmering blue waters often reminded him of his childhood playing in Blackwater Rush with Ser Arthur. That was no more than a distant memory now, since the usurper had certainly taken the city and will kill Arthur if he doesn’t bend the knee and serve on his Kingsguard--- something he will never do. All Rhaegar could hope is that Jaime got to Lyanna in time to save her and his son. They didn’t even decide on a name yet, he liked Jaehaerys well enough but Lya insisted on naming him something of the North. He stopped his brooding when little Rhaneys came up to him. His little daughter was smiling and grappled his leg and squeezed it.

‘’Papa look! We’re in Leece! Mama says it’s across a big sea!’’ She said excitedly, Rhaegar forgave the obvious mispronouncing of Lys, and gave her a hug a kiss on the cheek.

‘’Yes! We went across a lot of water! We’ll have a lot of adventures here! Just like we did back in King's Landing! Would you like that?’’ His daughter nodded to say yes and he gave her a big smile.

Their conversation was put to a halt when Elia climbed up the steps of the below deck chambers. Her long brown hair complemented her olive Dornish coloring she smiled to Rhaneys giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

‘’Good morning my sweet Princess, do you mind watching your brother while I speak with your Father?’’ Rhaneys wasted no time before flying down the stairs in search of her brother Aegon.

‘’You wanted to speak to me? Funny considering you haven’t as much looked my way since we left Kings Landing.’’ The words came out harsher than Rhaegar intended, but he didn’t care, he wanted to know why Elia was being a kiss-ass right now.

‘’You gave me no choice Rhaegar.’’ She countered saying his name as if it was disease, her face full of malice.

‘’I was pregnant and alone! By myself with your Mad Father! Everyday I woke up wondering if this was the day Aerys would finally snap and feed my children and I to the wildfire. Where were you Rhaegar? I needed more than ever but you weren’t there! Instead of protecting your wife and children you decided to run off to Dorne. My homeland with your northern whore while your Father burned her brother and Father alive. You did nothing to protect us Rhaegar you left us to fend for ourselves, I was at the mercy at Gregor Clegane! He almost raped me! If it wasn’t for Ser Jaime I’d be dead, and to be frank I’d rather he was here than you.’’ Elia’s last words hit him in the gut, crushing his pride and he felt horrible; his own wife would rather be with a Kingsguard than her own husband. He felt so ashamed, his face flushing after she finished saying her piece, he tried to counter but Elia raised her hand as if to sush him and walked away heading down the steps and into her chambers.

  
Rhaegar remained above deck for the remainder of the day, not wanting to be faced with Elia’s rage again. Even though he was hurt at her harsh words he couldn’t blame her for being upset, he had dishonored his own wife because he was being foolish and there was nothing he could do that would make Elia love him again. He simply stayed above deck looking out into the sea, looking out into the future that awaited them in the Free Cities.


	3. Rhaegar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar questions his decisions regarding his family; Jaime arrives in Dorne

* * *

Rhaegar could barely sleep, ironic considering he was in the safest place he could be in the moment. His homeland has been invaded by a usurper, his mother exiled while giving birth to his sister and his whole family escaped across the narrow sea to find safety. The Battle of the Trident was fresh on his mind, he wasn't even there to fight. _H_ _ow could I be a king of I won't die in the defense of my people?_

His brooding was cut short by a tug on his foot, he sat up and saw his daughter Rhaneys wiping her eyes.

"What wrong Rhae?"

"Why are we here? I wanna go back home."

"We're going to have to stay here awhile Rhae."

"Why?"

''Because some bad men want to hurt us Rhae, this is the only way I could keep you and Egg safe.'' Rhaegar decided his daughter was to young to know the whole story, hopefully he'd survive to even tell her.

His daughter nodded after his explanation and left the room to go to her own chambers, they were to take a pitstop in Lys before heading down to Pentos where a Targaryen loyalist would house them until they were able to take back their kingdom. Rhaegar laid on his back in bed, thinking about how many people died because of his cowardice, his slowly drifted of to sleep remembering how he even survived in the first place.

                                  Flashback:

_Rhaegar was in the Red Keep again,the castle bustling with men preparing the troops to ride out and meet Robert Baratheon. Rhaegar sighed, not wanting to leave Elia in the hands of his father, but it was the only way to keep them safe. He was in the throne room, admiring the powerful seat that would soon be his when he was approached Ser Jaime Lannister, the youngest knight in the Kingsguard._

_''Ser Jaime.'' He greeted formally._

_''Your Grace.'' Jaime returned, bowing his head when he recognized Rhaegar._

_''I understand my Father placed you here?''_

_''Yes, I promise on my honor as a knight I will protect the Royal Family at all cost.'' The knight vowed, stiffening his neck to make himself seem taller._

_''Good, I will take this personally Ser Jaime, protect my family and get them to safety if need be, if anything should happen to my wife or children I will hold you personally responsible. Do you understand?''_

_''Of course Your Grace, I would give my life if need be, if you'll excuse me.'' And with that the young knight left, giving orders to some men, the keep was busy enough so Rhaegar decided to head to his chambers and have a glass of wine before he had to head off officially. He walked down the long corridor, the walls decorated with the Targaryen three headed dragon. As he near his chamber door, he felt as sudden wave of heat crash over him and it felt as if he was cooking in his armor. He swung open the door and tried to remove his armour when he noticed a woman sitting on his bed._

_Her hair was bright red, and he suddenly remembered who this was. Catelyn Tully. She was the woman who was betrothed to Brandon Stark, the man his father killed after Lyanna left with him. But why was she here? For revenge? She couldn't be dumb enough to blame Rhaegar for his father's cruelty._

_''Catelyn?'' He inquired, growing tired of not knowing who this strange woman in his room was._

_''I am not Catelyn Tully of Riverrun Rhaegar.'' She stated blankly, she slowly rose turning towards him, she was beautiful: with hair of burned copper flowing gracefully down to her waist. The woman was taller than most men he noticed, and her pale skin greatly contrasted her fiery hair._

_''Then who are you?''_

_''I have to pleasure to be Melisandre of Asshai, loyal servant of R'hllor.'' She answered back_

_''Asshai? You're a long ways from home My Lady.'' Rhaegar stated politely, if what he heard about the red priestess were true, they were not a lot to be messed with._

_''Yes, I've come along way to save your life.''_

_''Save my life?''_

_''Yes, if you do not listen to me, you will die at the hands of the stag.'' Melisandre said her eyes showing no emotion whats so ever._

_''How do you know this Melisandre of Assai?''He questioned, his eyes narrowing._

_''I have seen it in the flames, ignore me and the stag will crush the dragon and mountains will mount the sun and spear.''_

_''Seven hells! What are you getting at woman?''_

_''There is only one hell Rhaegar. It is a dark hell, follow me and I'll show you how I mean to save your family.''_

       Flashback ends:

He was awoken to the sounds of screams, Rhaegar threw himself off the bed and unsheathed his sword, running to the source of the sound. When he reached his destination he was Elia and Rhaneys,huddling in a corner as a man hovered over them, dagger in hand. Without a second thought Rhaegar thrusted his sword into the man's back, sending blood spurting out of his chest and mouth, when he withdrew his sword he looked to his wife, wide-eyed and scared Elia held Rhaneys in her arms squeezing her to keep her close. Rhaegar dropped his sword and ran over to them.

''Dear God Elia, I'm so sorry I was asleep. Are you hurt? What happened.'' He questioned, trying to get the words out quickly but it just ended up sounding like a jumbled mess.

''Oh my Rhaegar, he tried to get to Rhaneys, but you came just in time. I think he was one of the Usurpers catspaws.'' Elia admitted tears flowly down her olive colored face.

Rhaegar grimaced,  _this is how Robert Baratheon wages war? By sending men to kill children? All because I have a girl he doesn't?_  

''I will kill every last Baratheon living for this!'' He shouted, but it was Elia to calm him down.

''We can't do anything across the narrow sea, we will bide our time, then we will kill them all.''

* * *

                                                                                                           Arthur

‘’It’s too bloody hot out here!’’ Cried Ser Gerold, since they left for Dorne that’s all they heard from him—non-stop complaining about the weather. Arthur grew up in Starfall and frequently spent time in King’s Landing, so he was used to the suffering that came with living in the heat.

‘’Would you shut up about it already? Everyone knows it’s hot, you’re pissing me off with your complaining!’’ He shouted, Gerold looked as if he was going to reply, but he closed his mouth and turned away, walking towards his post.

How many days that had gone by were lost to him, when he disguised as a commoner to look for supplies, the common folk told him of the death of Rhaegar; and how the Royal family fled to Essos. At first Arthur didn’t want to believe it, Rhaegar was a formidable swordsman- there was no way a dragon could lose to a mere stag. But all the stories were the same; how Robert Baratheon crushed Rhaegar's breastplate with his war hammer, sending his rubies off into the river. All those people couldn’t have been lying, so he was faced with a hard truth, he was fighting for a dead prince and an even deader regime.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of hooves stomping on the ground, kicking up dust in its trail. Arthur quickly made himself known, keeping his hand on Dawns pommel. He removed his helm to get a better look at the man; his was fair skinned, with silky golden hair falling just below his shoulders. _By the seven, it’s Jaime fucking Lannister! Where the hell has he been all this time?_ Jaime Lannister trotted up slowly up to the tower, gazing at it before dismounting. '

‘Ser Jaime? What brings you to Dorne?’’ Arthur asked curiously.

Jaime was tasked with protecting His Grace in the crownlands not to be frolicking in Dorne. ‘’On a discreet diplomatic mission at the behest of our Prince.’’ Jaime answered

‘’May I ask the nature of this mission?’’

‘’Yes, Rhaegar said something on the lines of, ‘Tell Ser Arthur that you have come to take the third dragon to Pentos.’’ Jaime stated matter of factly, he looked rather upset that Arthur was going to these lengths to question him. Arthur looked stunned; shock covering his face but he quickly recovered and nodded to Jaime.

‘’Well come Ser Jaime, there is something you might want to see.’’ Ser Arthur led Jaime up the sandy steps of the keep, its high tower made his legs ache at how long it took for him to climb the treacherous stairs. Before long, they was at the keeps door; it’s iron handles stood strong before him and the red three-headed dragon of House Targaryen standing proud. Jaime held his breath as if he was not sure what to expect inside of the doors. Jaime took the handle and pulled it, only to be greeted with Lyanna Stark standing before him, bed-bound and sickly, and heavily pregnant.

‘’Lady Lyanna? What are you doing here?

‘’Ser Jaime? Is Rhaegar with you? Tell me he has come back to me. Is Robert defeated?’’ Lyanna asked curiously looking to Jaime for answers. _Poor girl, she has been cooped up here for months, she doesn’t even know of Rhaegar's demise on the Trident._

‘’I’m afraid not Lady Lyanna’’ Arthur breathed slowly; not wanting to tell her of their princes demise. But he couldn’t hold it off for long.

‘’What happened? He promise he come back as soon as Robert Baratheon was dealt with!’’ Lyanna answered hotly, her anger rising.

‘’Rhaegar is dead.’’ Arthur said flatly, it was no use sugar coating what happened.

‘’What do you mean?’’ Lyanna eyes were now filling with tears as she clutched her belly.

‘’Robert killed him on the battle of the Trident, the Mad King is dead and so are Princess Elia and her children; it would seem as they died during Tywin Lannister’s sacking of the city.’’

‘’Traitors! How dare they rebel against Rhaegar! The Mad King can burn in seven hells, but why Rhaegar? He was good, he would be a good king!’’ Lyanna was definitely crying now, her weeping over her dead Prince carried throughout the room.

‘’Rhaegar isn’t dead.’’ Jaime said calmly, _by the seven he was so quiet I forgot he was even there. ‘’_ What do you mean Ser Jaime? After Rhaegar died his host fled, and your father made quick work of the Targaryen babes to seal Roberts throne.’’

Jaime ignored his jipe and cleared his throat.

‘’Before I rode here I was in Kings Landing, charged with guarding the Royal Family. While the rebels were raising their troops, King Aerys was having pyromancers hide caches of wildfire around the city.’’ He explained, Lyanna gasped but Arthur wasn’t surprised. The King was mad, plain and simple it would only be a matter of time before Rhaegar had to remove him from the throne.

‘’Well, when my father arrived with the Western Army I knew he came to sack the city so I advised the King to send Rhaegar's heirs to Dragonstone to protect them. The bastard laughed, and told me that the only way Rhaegar could have lost was if Prince Lewyn Martell had betrayed him and was convinced to keep the children there to ensure Dorne’s loyalty.’’

‘’My father sacked the city, and Aerys last commands were for the pyromancers to ignite the wildfire that was hidden around the city. To be accurate he said ‘The usurper means to be king of my kingdom? He won’t have it, let him be king of burnt bones and charred meat.’’ Jaime looked to us for our word, but when we said nothing he continued with his tale.

‘’So I killed him.’’ Jaime had said plainly not a ounce of disappointment on his face.

‘’You what?!’’ Arthur asked his temper rising, mad or not, Aerys was still our king. It should have been up to Rhaegar to decide what should have happened to him.

‘’I killed him. I thought I was clear on that.’’ Jaime scoffed.

‘’You killed the king you were supposed to protect? How could you Ser Jaime?’’ He asked.

‘’Aerys was no king, he was a madman, and he would have burned the city to the ground if I had not stopped him.’’

‘’That doesn’t mean you kill him, the Kingsguard protects the king at all cost.’’ He glowered, Arthur couldn’t believe he was discussing the horrible act of treason with someone he considered a friend.

‘’And what would you have me do Ser Arthur? Let thousands die? Princess Elia and her children were still in the sewers of the Red Keep trying to escape,they would be the first ones to perish if i had obeyed Aerys.’’ Jaime shouted, his face flushing red with anger.

''So what are we to do? I am pregnant with Rhaegar's baby, Robert will kill me if he found out.'' Lyanna said worry crawling onto her face.

''I know not My Princess, but-'' Arthur was cut off as he heard the sound of several horse hooves outside the tower. _How many people know of this wretched place? Rhaegar insured me it was secure._ His thoughts were cut off as he was Ser Jaime practically run down the towards the door, he figured it must be important to drive him there so fast.

Surely enough, when Ser Arthur made it down the stair he saw a face he recognized from the Tourney at Harrenhal,  _Eddard Stark._  The young man slung himself of his horse,looking to another man before heading towards the Kingsguard.

''I looked for you on the Trident.'' Ned stated

''We weren't there.'' Arthur answered

''Woe to your traitor usurper friend if we had been.'' Ser Gerold responded, Eddard seem unaffected by this and continued.

''I also looked for you during the Sack of King's Landing. Did you know that Ser Jaime's father killed Rhaegar's children and wife?'' Eddard asked, he felt his flush with anger and felt his hand twitch for Dawn's pommel.

When no one said anything Ned spoke again. ''Wheres my sister?'' Ned finally asked his face darkening.

''How can we be sure you wont turn her into your traitor friend? Ser Oswell asked

''You'd think I'd turn in my own flesh? I came here when I should be at Storm's End, lifting the siege. I came here to save her not to harm her.'' It was Ser Jaime who spoke up next.

''I came here at Rhaegar's behest to send her to Pentos, with the rest of the Royal Family, she would be safe there.'' Ser Jaime said.

''Lyanna is a Stark of Winterfell, she belongs in the North, not across the narrow sea.'' Ned said stubbornly.

''Perhaps we should ask the Princess what she wants?'' A man said, Arthur looked closely at his doublet and noticed it had a lizard lion on it.

''There's a concept'' Ser Jaime said.

The men trotted up the stairs again, and it was Ned who was the first to enter the room, Arthur unsheathed his sword and laid it at the foot of the bed. Lyanna's brother ran up to her and held her hand, kissing her cheek.

''Lya, it's so good to see you again!'' Ned proclaimed as a wide smile was glued to his face.

''It's good to see you too little brother, is Robert with you?'' Lyanna asked

''Of course not, he took some pretty serious wounds on the Trident...'' Ned voice faltered and he looked at the others for help on what to say. The man with the lizard lion on his doublet spoke up.

''I'm sorry to interrupt My Princess, but we must discuss what we should do from here. Ser Jaime says Rhaegar offers you a place in Pentos.'' He said slowly.

''First off Howland, speak none of that 'Your Grace' shit in my presence, it's just Lyanna as it always been.'' The man called Howland smiled and nodded his head

''As you command Lyanna.'' 

''Secondly, if Rhaegar's thinks I can travel by ship in this stage he's lost his mind, I can't travel to the nearest town let alone to Pentos.''

''My Father will surely be trying to present my sister to Cersei to Robert as a wife no doubt, and I'm sure you don't want to be Queen right now.'' Jaime said half-smiling.

''If Rhaegar isn't my husband, I don't want to be Queen. But where do I go? Surely not Winterfell, too many people will recognize me.'' Lyanna declared, growing frustrated at the lack of answers.

''Perhaps Greywater Watch? I know it doesn't suit your station, but not even ravens can find the Watch.'' Howland said timidly.

Lyanna simply grinned, ''It's good enough for me Howland, I'll never forget this kindness.''

''Well you can't travel now, but your time is near, we should find the nearest holdfast and find a maester.'' Ser Arthur said.

''The Kingsgrave is due south.'' Said Ned

''Good, I'll ride on the morrow.'' Arthur declared he turned to walk before a voice called his name.

''Ser Arthur, perhaps you shouldn't go, as far as we now Robert rules as King, if anyone sees you in Targaryen sigils....'' Howland paused but Arthur knew what he meant.

''Thanks for that Howland, but if not me, who?''

''I will go.'' Ser Oswell said plainly.

''Good, everyone should get some rest.'' Everyone agreed and decided to turn in for the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Prince Lewyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Lewyn travels to Dragon Stone after the Trident; Oswell Whent travel to the Kingsgrave in search of a maester.

The road to Dragonstone was harsh, he had taken a wound to the arm at the hands of Ser Lyn Corbray before fleeing with Rhaegar. This was of course after the death of the faux Rhaegar at the hands of Robert. He tried to move his arm and winced, his arm stung of pain and with no maester he could hope that he could hold on long enough to make it to the last Targaryen fortress in the realm. Lewyn was lost in his thoughts as he rode his black steed.  _H_ _ow could things go from shit to shittier so quickly?_ The realm was hardly stable under the rule of Aerys. Westeros was a suicidal man on the ledge just waiting to jump over and die, but he hadn't expected Rhaegar to steal away the Baratheon bride. _Rhaegar. How could you be such a fool? And all for a wet nurse's tale of monsters beyond the wall._ Prince Lewyn kept a paramour, even during his time serving the Kingsguard, but he had never been so foolish as to start a war for a whore. And that was all Lyanna was. A whore. A dirty Stark whore who seduced the Prince because she wanted to be Queen, and Rhaegar stupidly fell in love with her.

That was all behind him now, Rhaegar should have been on his way to King's Landing by now. Hopefully gathered what remained of the Royal Forces and kick Robert Baratheon on his fat stag ass. He hoped it would be true, if Rhaegar lost he would die, he would rather die than kneel before the usurper. His horse was starting to get tired, so he settle in what looked like an abandoned cottage and decided to settle in. He drifted off to sleep and dreamed of the day he met Melisandre of Asshai.

_Prince Lewyn was honing at the spear in the training grounds, it was only a day until he would leave to battle the usurper and Lewyn couldn't feel more alive. After spending his time guarding Elia from the madman that was King Aerys, this was the only time he had to relax. He was in his zone, thrusting and striking and moving around as smooth as the falls in the Water Gardens. It had brought Lewyn solace to think of Dorne, it was the only thing besides Rhaegar and his children that calmed him. He kept working at the spear until he heard a slow clap coming from behind him, it was Prince Rhaegar and a strange woman._

_''Lewyn... old friend, you're still good with a spear I see,  I'll be needing your help when I put the usurper's head on a spike.'' Rhaegar jested shining a bright smile full of white teeth._

_Prince Lewyn bowed immediately.''Your Grace.'' He said formally, it would not do well for a stranger to see him act comfortable with the Prince._

_''Enough of that Lewyn, come on I know you have something to say so say it.'' Rhaegar asked rolling his eyes._

_''Rhaegar, after the uh... incident with Lyanna Stark do you thing it is wise to be parading another woman around? I mean she looks like a Tully, it would be seen as an insult to bed a women who looks like the betrothed of a man your father killed.'' Lewyn spoke honestly but this time it was the woman who spoke up._

_''By R'hllor! Why does everyone keep confusing me with this Tully whore! My names Melisandre of Assai!'' She shouted, her face turning brighter than her hair._

_''Sorry My Lady, but you must admit it is a bad look.''_

_''Fuck what things look like, you must come with us Prince Lewyn we must save the Prince's life.'' Melisandre said seriously_

_''Rhaegar will be protected by members of the Kingsguard My Lady and.... how did you know my name?'' Lewyn asked questiongly._

_The woman ignored him, turning around and walking away with Rhaegar at her heels, he decided to follow them reluctantly, not wanting to leave the Prince alone with her. They walked down to the dungeons of the Red Keep, Prince Lewyn was starting to warily and squeezed his spear, not wanting to be caught off guard, Melisandre simply looked at him and smiled._

_''Prince Lewyn there is no need the fret, if I had wanted His Grace dead he would be before you got the chance to pull out that fancy spear of yours.'' How the hell did she know what I was thinking? Lewyn fell his stomach drop in fear for His Grace. What did you get yourself into now Rhaegar?_

_They kept traveling deeper and deeper into the dungeons, until they finally reached the darkest pits. Melisandre motioned to a small cell that was left open, inside was a prisoner about the size of Rhaegar strapped to a device that held his arms and feet apart._

_''What is this? Why are we down here?'' Lewyn asked wondering why the hell they were in the dungeons of the Red Keep._

_'' The blood of Valyria is one of the most ancient in the world, is properties are the keys to defeating the Great Other.'' Melisandre said._

_''My great-uncle served at the wall, he told me about an evil force that marches on the wall but he did not say what.'' Feeling left out of the conversation, Lewyn spoke next._

_'' What is a Great Other? Isn't that just a story mothers tell children to get them in line?''_

_''No Prince Lewyn, the Others are very real and the will use the dead as their army.''_

_''We need to tell people about this!'' Lewyn exclaimed_

_''No, they won't be here for about twenty years time, but we need to be prepared.''_

_'' So how is this prisoner going to save Rhaegar's live?''_

_''King's blood is very powerful Lewyn,it is the very foundation of magic. Rubies are the oldest gemstone known to man, the are the best complemented with the blood of the dragon.'' Rhaegar said_

_'' I come from Assai Prince Lewyn, I am experienced in the art of deception, I know spells that can trick your eyes that they are seeing one thing but they are actually seeing something completely different.''_

_''Your Prince is wearing a breastplate encrusted with rubies, and he as King's blood, I could never ask for a better combination.''_

_''What are you saying? Stop speaking in riddles woman.''_

_Melisandre sighed at his tone, making him feel bad but she continued '' Rhaegar will never beat Robert on the Trident, I have seen his death in the flames, but he is needed to fight the Great Other. I can perform some spells to make a mummers dragon, so that Robert will think that he actually killed Rhaegar in battle, all I need is his blood.'' No one said anything after a while, Lewyn was to dumbfounded to even speak but out of nowhere, Rhaegar pulled out his dagger from it's sheath pressing it against his palm. Lewyn winced at the sight, but Rhaegar seemed unaffected as Melisandre collected his blood in a vial and pricked off the rubies from his breastplate._

_''Thanks you Your Grace, you should leave for this is not something you would want to see.'' Melisandre said so they took their leave, and he noticed that was the first time she called him 'Your Grace'._

 

* * *

 

Oswell

The ride to the Kingsgrave was quick, hot and dry but quick. Oswell was in search of a maester of the princess when he arrived at the seat of House Manwoody. He trotted up to the castle gates and saw a guardsmen with a crossbow perched up on a tower.

''You wishes entry into the Kingsgrave?'' The guard asked, he had roughness to his voice and it was scratchy and deep.

''Ser Lyman Holt good Ser.'' Oswell deemed it better to use a fake name when traveling, the war was nearing towards the end, but he couldn't know where the houses in Dorne stood in allegiance.

''I hope you're better with a sword than you are at lying. Well met Ser Oswell, open the gates.'' Called a new voice from atop the gates and revealed a man standing atop them, the man was tall and slim with salt and pepper hair that fell to his shoulders slicked back. He also had a well trimmed goatee that was black as the midnight sky, the man wore a black and grey doublet with a skull embroidered in it, white breeches and black boots. The guard open the gates as his Lord commanded, and soon he was welcomed into the castle the people greeted him and offered him mead and meat.

''It is good to see you again Ser Oswell, even though you might not recognize me.'' The Lord said smiling as he took a drink from his goblet.

 _''_ I'm afraid I don't my lord, if I may ask where you recognize me?'' Ser Oswell asked.

''From that damned tourney at Harrenhal. You know? Where the King went apeshit because a knight with a weirwood tree on his shield beat some lowly squires?'' He said with a smile, ''How could I forget a member of the Mad King's Kingsguard?''The man said again.

''Yes, I competed in that tourney... can I ask your name my lord?''

''Dyman Manwoody. Lord of the Kingsgrave. Now, let's cut the pleasantries, what are you doing in Dorne? Shouldn't you be swearing fealty to that whoremongering stag in King's Landing? Dyman asked

'' I'll fall on my sword before I bend the knee to the usurper. My Prince wished me to be in Dorne.'' Ser Oswell stated.

''Why? Why did you come here?'' When Oswell staled in answering the question Dyman started talking.

'' You don't need to question my loyalty Ser Oswell, I sent men along with Prince Lewyn for the Battle of the Trident. I lost a brother on that day, I hate Robert Baratheon as much as you do.'' Dyman said finally.

''If you were at the Tourney at Harrenhal you remember what happened between Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar?'' Oswell questioned

''Aye. He crowned her Queen of Love and Beauty, some say that is what started this damned rebellion in the first place.''

''Yes. Rhaegar didn't crown her to dishonor her; it was quite the opposite actually.'' 

''How?''

''Well, Lyanna was the knight of the laughing tree, he wanted to reward he for defeating those squires.'' Oswell admitted.

''No shit.''

'' After that Aerys became convinced that the knight was a traitor, and demanded Rhaegar bring the man to him. Rhaegar found Lyanna shedding her armour in the godswood he knew his father would burn her alive so he kept her secret and they fell in love.''

''That's one for the singers.'' Dyman japed, but when he saw Oswell wasn't laughing he straightened up.

''She's the reason I'm here my lord. Lyanna Stark is pregnant with Rhaegar's baby and we are in need of a maester to take care of her.'' Oswell told Dyman.

'' By the seven.'' He muttered ''Well we can't have that can we? Rest up Ser Oswell, I'll send a maester and some supplies for the princess.''

''Thank you my lord, we will forever be in your debt.''

''Good, and when the time comes for him to take back his throne; House Manwoody will stand with you.''


	5. Eddard II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned talks to Lyanna; Robert ascends to the throne.

Lyanna was laying in bed, twisting uncomfortably as the midwife tended to her.  _Her time is near._ Eddard thought, he pushed those thoughts out of his head and thought  about what was to come. Robert surely would be wanting to see him now, he couldn't hold him off forever.Seeing as he was king now. _He can never see the babe_ he told himself  _he'll kill him._ That terrified him. Ned and Robert grew up together in the Eyrie, he considered him a brother and to think that he would kill his own nephew...

His thoughts were put to a halt as the door to the room was slowly opened-it was Howland Reed. The crannogman walked up to the bed and stared at Lya with a sense of pity. 

''How does she fare?'' Howland asked, every time he visited he asked the same question and he got the same answer.

''She's doing well Howland, the mid-wife expects her to give birth within the fortnight.'' Ned answered, Howland looked at Lyanna then at him he cleared his throat and started to speak.

''We must talk about Robert.'' Ned flashed in anger, but calmed himself  _I hate talking about him. Why does everyone wants to talk about him!_

Howland saw his anger and quickly cleared the air. '' I know you don't like speaking on it but we can't evade him forever! He'll want to marry Lyanna of she's alive!''

''DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?'' Howland looked abashed and swallowed forcefully, his face flushing red with embarrassment.

''My apologies if I had displeased you my liege. I will take my lea-'' He didn't get to finish as he was cutoff by Lya.

''No. you'll stay right here, he's right Ned. Robert will marry me if I'm alive. He can't know.''

''How do you propose we do this? Robert is king, lying to him would be treason.'' Ned tried to reason.

'' You committed treason the moment you didn't give Robert my location.'' Lyanna pointed out.

Ned sighed. Lya was right, they would have to make a plan. ''So, what should we do? He asked

'' No one can know that Lyanna lives, we must tell Robert that she died.'' Howland told them plainly

''Will he believe that?'' Lyanna questioned.

''He will have to. You can say you're going to Winterfell and take up your place as Lord of Winterfell.''

'' But where will I go? The people in Winterfell will notice me.'' Lyanna said

'' In the Neck we have mastered the art of deception. I know many people who know the arts of makeup, we can make you look like a completely different person, then you can return to Winterfell with....'' Howland's voice faltered.

''Jaehaerys and Daemon.'' Lyanna said.

''Lyanna?'' Eddard asked.

''Their names will be Jaehaerys and Daemon. After the conciliator and the young dragon. Jaehaerys was wise, and Daemon brave, so will they.'' Lyanna murmured smiling down at her large stomach.

"They can't have Valyrian names Lya, Robert will try to erase all memory of the Targaryens.''

''Fuck Robert. He can rot in seven hells!'' Lyanna shouted, but she soon calmed down. ''Okay, their true names are still Jaehaerys and Daemon , but we will call him Jon and Jory. After Jon Arryn and Jory Cassel.''

Ned couldn't help but smile to that, he remembered growing up in the Eyrie with Robert, and all the crazy things they used to do as boys. That happy moment faltered, as he remembered how his friend called for the Targaryen's heads-including the children.  _Robert is not the man I once knew, he is mad with vengeance._

''We should leave as soon as Lya gives birth. I want to get North as soon as possible.'' Eddard declared.

''Aye.'' Said Lyanna.

About two hours later, Ser Oswell came back, with a Maester and many supplies to help Lyanna. He also spoke of how he met the Lord of the Kingsgrave, Dyman Manwoody was his name. Ned had been as Lya's side the whole time and he didn't want to leave it anytime soon, but Lya insured him she was fine and told him to wash and get some rest. He went into a spare room in the tower, washed himself in a cold basin of water and hopped into the bed, it was hard for him to sleep all that was on his mind was Robert, and what he might do if he found out his secret.

* * *

 

Jon Arryn tried to remain calm, he was unfortunately in another argument with the newly appointed King. Robert was once again commanding him to send out men to kill Rhaegar Elia and their children, as if the realm isn't in shambles enough.

''Your Grace, you have taken the crown, the realm is yours. The Targaryens have fled across the narrow sea, we should set the realm back to rights, if we send them men across the water, the Free Cities might take see that as a threat.'' Jon explained.

''I don't care! I want them all dead! Every last one babe or not!'' Robert shouted from the iron throne, he wore a crown of gold and multiple stags jutting out of it; it looked similar to the crown of Aegon the Unworthy.

''We simply can't afford to lose the men Your Grace! It won't do to send your subjects into another war!'' Jon exclaimed back. It was easier when Robert was just a lad in the Eyrie but now he was a man grown and the King, he couldn't treat him as a child anymore.

''I command it! I am your king! Send men out there or I will find another hand who will!'' Robert shouted his face filled with fury.

''I wish him the best of luck.'' Jon said solemnly, before taking of the Hand's necklace and handing it to Tywin Lannister. ''It seems you are more suited to the job my lord.''

This time it was Cersei Lannister who spoke, her long golden hair flowing to her waist. She wore a golden dress traced with black Myrish lace.

''You would abandon your king in his time of need Lord Arryn?'' Cersei asked, veiling her fury with a polite smile that didn't reach her eyes.

''I am sure your Lord father is more than capable to serve your husband Your Grace.'' Jon Arryn replied, he then turned to his former foster son ''By your leave Your Grace, I should pack my things and head for the Vale, to let Lord Tywin get settled into his new chambers.'' He said softly.

''Fine. Go, Lord Tywin will take your place as hand and you will go and serve as Lord of the Vale.'' Robert hissed, his anger clearly showing now.

Jon bowed respectfully and took his leave,  _I can't believe I raised such a fool. Where's Ned when you need him?_ He slowly climbed the stairs of the Tower of the Hand and entered his chambers. He saw his lady wife Lysa Tully now Arryn. She wore a long flowy dress of Arryn blue, with a falcon embroidered on her breast, her thick red hair was combed and put into an elegant braid, she look beautiful as ever.

''My Lord husband.'' Lysa said formally, flashing him a smile

''When were alone you can call me Jon. Sit, there is something I must tell you.'' Lysa nodded and sat down giving him her full attention.

''I have dismissed myself from the position of Hand of the King. Lord Tywin will take my place, we should make for the Eyrie as soon as possible.'' He sighed speaking of how Robert hurt him. The boy he raised wouldn't call for the deaths of children. Lysa merely smiled, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

''I can't wait to get out of this city Jon. To many hidden snakes, many fear Robert for his constant calling for the Targaryen heirs heads.'' Lysa pointed out.

''Aye. I fear for his safety, but he doesn't listen to my council. It's Lord Tywin's job to deal with him now.'' He replied sadly, he didn't want to leave Robert but he gave him no choice.

''I will start packing then. I can't wait to see the Eyre.'' She spoke quietly her bright blue eyes gazing off, no doubt dreaming about her new home.

''It's quite dull my Lysa, but I will try my best to make it your home.'' Lysa smiled at that kissing him again this time on the lips, he smiled and bowed his head leaving to pack his things.  _Gods I need a drink!_  


	6. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I imagined the characters would look like.

Rhaegar Targaryen  

                      

 

 

Elia Martell    

 

 

Aegon VI Targayren (older)      

 

 

Daeron Targaryen (OC, son of Rhaegar and Elia) 

 

Aemon Targaryen (OC, son of Rhaegar and Elia) 

 

Rhaemon Targaryen (OC, son of Rhaegar and Elia) 

 

 

Rhaenyra Targaryen (OC, daughter of Rhaegar and Elia) 

 

 

 

Rhaneys Targaryen (older) 

 

 

 

Daenerys Targaryen     

 

 

Viserys Targaryen    

 

 

Aerys Targayren (Mad King)    

 

 

 

Visenya Targaryen (Twin sister to daenerys original character)   

 

 

 

Jaehaerys Targaryen 

 

 

Daemon Targaryen (OC, son of Rhaegar and Lyanna)      

 

 

Daena Targaryen(OC, daughter of Rhaegar and Lyanna) 

 

 

 

 

Jon Connington     

 

 

 

 

Illyrio Mopatis    

 

 

 

Lyanna Stark     

 

 

 

Eddard Stark(younger)    

 

 

 

 

Brandon Stark (Ned's Brother)    

 

 

 

 

Rickard Stark 

 

 

Ser Arthur Dayne   

 

 

 

Ashara Dayne     

 

 

 

Edric Dayne 

 

 

 

Prince Quentyn Martell  

 

 

 

Trystane Martell    

 

 

 

Mors Sand (Only bastard son of Prince Oberyn; older)     (younger)

 

 

 

Oberyn Martell      

 

 

Lewyn Martell      

 

 

Arianne Martell 

 

 

 

Aemar Blackfyre (original character)    

 

Oswell Whent    

 

 

 

 

 

Willas Tyrell    

 

 

 

Garlan Tyrell    

 

 

 

Loras Tyrell      

 

 

 

Margaery Tyrell 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jon Arryn     

 

 

 

 

Robert Arryn 

 

 

Aemma Arryn (OC, eldest daughter of Jon Arryn and Lisa Tully) 

 

 

 

Artys Arryn (OC, second son of Jon and Lysa) 

 

 

Minisa Arryn (OC, second daughter of Jon and Lisa) 

 

 

 

Harrold Hardying 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Edmure Tully      

 

 

 

 

Hoster Tully      

 

 

 

Lysa Tully 

 

 

 

 

Robert Baratheon (Younger)      

 

 

 

Renly Baratheon      

 

 

 

Mya Stone       

 

 

 

Edric Storm(older) 

 

 

 

 

Tywin Lannister (younger)    

 

 

 

Jaime Lannister (younger)    

 

 

 

Cersei Lannister (Younger)     

 

 

 

 

Lancel Lannister     

 

 

 

Gerion Lannister    

 

 

 

Aegon Lannister (OC son of Gerion Lannister and Maelara Belarys)    

 

 

Aelora Lannister (OC) 

 

 

Lancas Lannister (OC) 

 

 

Lucion Lannister(OC) 

 

 

Myrielle Lannister(OC)

 

 

 

Tyrek Lannister 

 

 

 

 

Howland Reed   

 

 

 

 

Meera Reed     

 

 

 

Jojen Reed 

 

 

Ramsay Snow    

 

 

 

 

 

Lyarra Snow(Ned and Ashara's daughter conceived at Harrenhal) 

 

 

 

 

 

Domeric Bolton    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everyone else is casted how they are in the show. I googled some of these but most of them come from http://dalekofchaos.tumblr.com/ who I give credit to for his research in finding actors to play these characters. Will add as time goes on and order them by family.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Rhaegar II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar makes plans for his return; Jaime goes to King's Landing

Magister Illyrio was a graceful host, he was wary when he first met him. But the man seems genuinely interested in helping him return his family to their rightful throne. The man asked to meet with him on the morn so he sat in the mans solar, in a dark oak wood chair with pump satin cushions. Suddenly the Magister and another man walked in. The Magister was dressed finely: His curly black hair addressed in gold and sapphire ringlets-Illyrio wore silk sheets all in similar colors of purple, with Myrish lace embroidered in them. Another man walked swiftly behind him, he was bald and plump and wore a simple bathrobe.  _Not proper attire to greet King._ Then it clicked, he remembered seeing this man often at the Red Keep,  _The Spider._ The one who would whisper in his father's ear and feed his madness, the one who informed his father of the real purpose of the tourney at Harrenhal. 

''Your Grace.'' The Spider addressed politely, Rhaegar said nothing at first but then he turned to him

''Spider.'' Rhaegar sneered, distaste clear on his tongue. 

''Your Grace, we shouldn't start on bad terms. Care for a glass of wine?'' Rhaegar accepted and Illyrio waived over a servant girl who poured Arbor Gold into his goblet; he drank deeply and turned to the Magister.

''Why is this traitor in my presence?'' He regarded sharply, the Spider gasped a look of shock on his face.

''Traitor? Your Grace I'm a loyal servant to House Targaryen!'' The Spider exclaimed. Rhaegar had enough; he stood up quickly and grabbed the pink weasel by his robes and pulled him in close.

''You betrayed me, you told my father of what would happen at Harrenhal! You ruined everything! Aerys burned the Starks alive and started a rebellion! If it weren't for you I'd be king by now!'' Rhaegar shouted, The Spider gulped and pulled himself away from his grip his face hardened.

''The rebellion happened because you ran off with the Stark girl. I did what I was bid, I served my King. What did you do? Ran off with another man's betrothed and nearly got your family killed.'' His blood ran cold, and in seconds his hand was on the hilt of his dagger.  _No one will ever disrespect Lyanna's name in my presence,_ he told himself. He was stopped before he could unsheath it by Elia calling his name. 

''What is going on here?'' Elia demanded, looking at both her husband the Spider. She then turned to Magister Illyrio her facial expression told him she wanted answers. 

''Nothing dear, me and the Spider had a little disagreement is all.'' He reasoned, letting go of the man's robes and sitting back down in the wooden chair. The Spider flattened his robes and gained his composure. Elia shook her head in disappointment and sat down in a chair next to him, motioning the Spider to inform of us of news in Westeros. 

''Robert Baratheon has taken King's Landing Your Grace, he originally appointed his foster father, Jon Arryn as Hand of the King but dismissed him after a disagreement, Tywin Lannister now holds the position.'' Varys said quietly.

''He's still scorned that Rhaegar didn't marry his daughter isn't he? Pathetic.'' Elia sniggered a smile creeping upon her face.

''What was the nature of this disagreement Varys?'' Rhaegar questioned. 

''Apparently the Usurper has knowledge of you and your families escape. He wants to send men to give him your head but Jon Arryn disagreed; saying they to focus on rebuilding the realm. They should have left for the Eyrie by now.'' The Spider explained.

''What? Men have been sent to kill me and this is the first I'm hearing of this? My children are here they could waiting to kill us right now!'' Rhaegar stammered looking around him, panicking.

''Not to fear Your Grace, the guards have been doubled. No one enters the manse without my leave.'' Illyrio explained. That calmed him down, but not by much  _Tywin Lannister had a lot of gold from Casterly Rock. Could he afford to pay a Faceless Man?_ Elia looked at him and gave him a reassuring look, calming his nerves down.

''Has there been any word from Lord Eddard? Is Lyanna Stark fit to make the trip?'' Elia asked, that shocked him. He thought she would hate Lya, and she never even mentioned her name before.

''Not yet Your Grace.'' Varys told her

''We need to get her over here now. If Robert finds her she can oust us, who knows how much information she has?'' Elia looked at him accusingly with the last statement.

''I didn't tell her anything Elia, I love her but I wasn't fool enough to but Rhae and Egg's lives in danger.'' Rhaegar pleaded. Elia turned back to the Spider, as if she hadn't heard him.

''Prince Lewyn Martell has safely made it to Dragonstone. Queen Rhaella will be coming soon.'' Varys said, this caused Elia to leap for excitement.

''A letter has been sent from Dorne Your Grace.'' Varys said and soon up pulled out a scroll and handed it to Elia. She read it carefully.

_My sweet sister. We have heard of the Usurpers triumph in King's Landing, a shame you had to run out of your home through a sewer like rats, our good uncle Lewyn will be accompanying Dowager Queen Rhaella to Essos. My good Ellaria has given me a son, I will call him Mors. Dorne longs for you Elia, we want our Queen back. Command us, Dorne stands with the Dragons._

_Your Loving Brother, Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell._

''Elia? Care to share or is it a sibling secret?'' Rhaegar japed.

''Nothing we don't know already Rhaegar. My brother's paramour has given him a son, decided to call him Mors. Dorne stands with us.'' Elia proclaimed.

''Quite a name.'' Rhaegar said while smiling, he then turned to Varys.

''Write another letter to Dorne, tell them to keep us updated. Also, asked for Lya and her whereabouts, Jaime should have made it by now.'' The Spider nodded and the meeting concluded, Rhaegar and Elia walked out of the solar together heading down the long corridor to the nursery where their children were held. They both approached the crib looking down at their son Aegon. He shared all the characteristics of a Valyrian, pale skin, silver hair and purple eyes. Rhaegar smiled and picked his son up holding him close to his chest. Elia was talking with their daughter Rhaneys, who shared more of her Dornish heritage, long dark brown hair, liliac eyes, and olive skin. He stood there holding Aegon in silence, spending time with his son, his heir. But Rhaegar couldn't stop thinking about his Jaehaerys and Lyanna. It drove him crazy for her not to be here with him, he prayed to the seven every night that she would be safe, and that Ned would protect her. It was the only thing he could do.

* * *

 

Jaime stood guard outside the Princesses chambers, not that she like to be called that anyway. Her screams filled the air with sheer terror, the wet nurses shouting orders. Lyanna giving birth was a fierce endeavor, they had to run to the King's Grave several times to get more supplies for the process. It was especially hard on Jaime, everytime Lyanna screamed it brought back another nightmare of his brother Tyrion's birth; and his mother Joanna's death. Her brother Eddard was pacing back and forth, cursing everytime Lyanna hurled out another screech. It aggravated him, it was hard enough without him making everyone nervous.

''Can you quit? Lyanna going to be fine.'' He reasoned, but Ned soon became angry

''What do you know about it Lannister? Your sister gets to give birth with the Grand Maester at her side and a army of midwives! My sister gets one from a small holdfast, giving birth in a shitty tower in the middle of nowhere!'' Ned spewed out those words with venom, stinging him where it hurt. Before he could respond the screaming suddenly stopped, sending everyone on edge.  _No.... Not again.... Not again._ His mind was running rampant, Ned pushed him out of the way and went inside, Jaime following close after him. Lyanna was in the birthing bed, her legs propped up the sheets below her was stained with blood so red it look black. The princess was breathing slow, shallow breaths the midwife held some swaddling clothes in her arms. The woman gave Lyanna the clothing, and tears soon ran down her face. 

''It's a boy Ned! Look at him, he looks like a Stark.'' Lyanna said teary eyed. Eddard sat next to her gazing down at his nephew, he then looked to Ser Jaime, he was smiling. A wet nurse held the other clothes, Jaime stepped towards the woman and looked at the babe.

The boy had silver hair and warm grey eyes. It was going to be harder hiding this one.

''He looked like you Lyanna.'' Ned said with a small laugh.

''I love him so much Ned, I don't even know him but I love him.'' She cried out.

''He's your son. Of course you love him.''

''I'm scared Ned...'' Lyanna said worriedly she then looked to Jaime and was crying even harder now.

''Lyanna, I'm not letting anything happen to you or these babes. Robert will die before he lays a hand on my blood.'' Ned choked out, it clearly hurt to say to those words but he meant them.

''Promise me?''

''I promise Lya, I swear it by the Old Gods and the New.'' Ned proclaimed. Jaime decided it was best to give them privacy so he turned to take his leave, when he exited he spoke with the remaining Kingsguard.

''It's twin boys. One of them looks like a Stark, the other has his fathers hair.'' He told them, Ser Oswell had a smile on his face and Ser Arthur nodded in approval.

''That's good. Easier for atleast one of the boys to go unnoticed.'' Gerold Hightower pointed out, the others nodded in agreement. 

''So what do we do from here?'' Jaime asked.

''I won't bend the knee to Robert. Not while Rhaegar lives.'' Ser Arthur insisted.

''What about you Jaime?'' Oswell asked, and Jaime groaned the dreaded question had finally been asked.

''Well, my father's Hand of the King and my sisters Queen. And from what we've been hearing Robert is demanding my presence to swear fealty. I'll go but work to insure Rhaegar's return from the inside.'' Jaime proclaimed. Gerold scowled but Oswell and Arthur agreed.

''Just remember who's the true King, don't forget where your loyalties lie Ser Jaime.'' Gerold said sternly and Jaime nodded in agreement but on the inside he sighed. _Where do my loyalties lie?_ He questioned. He had no time for self doubt, he walked back into the birthing room and told his plans to Lyanna and Eddard.

''So what will you tell Robert?'' Lyanna asked.

''That I went to the Stormlands to relift the siege. That I went to Dorne to find you but you were already dead from a fever, and that your brother took your bones back to Winterfell.'' Jaime said the plan exactly how he rehearsed it. 

''Good. Thanks for everything Ser Jaime.'' Ned said, Jaime nodded and shaked the Lord of Winterfell's hand. He then turned to Lyanna Stark.

''Farewell Your Grace. Hopefully I will see you soon.'' 

''Thank you Ser Jaime.'' Was all she could muster before she coughed up a storm, the wet nurses rushed to her side. Jaime walked out the door and down the long steps of the Tower of Joy. He saddled his horse and began riding for the Capital.

 


	8. Jaime II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime arrives in King's Landing; Prince Lewyn and Queen Rhaella arrives from Essos.

''Do you swear to protect the king, his family and keep his secrets from this day until your last?''

''Aye''

''Do you swear to give your life for the king's if need be?''

''Aye''

''Rise, Ser Jaime Lannister. Member of King Robert's Kingsguard.''

Jaime rose to see the grinning face of his sister, and the stoic face of Tywin Lannister: his father. He remembered going to him in the Tower of the Hand last night, asking if King Robert could remove him from the Kingsguard so he could take his place as his son and heir.

He had never seen his father so happy, but when is father brought the proposal to King Robert he instantly denied saying he will continue to serve on his Kingsguard as punishment saving Elia and her children. The light went out of his father's face, and was replaced his the same pissed off face he had seen since he was a boy.

''Kingslayer! You will guard Lord Tywin! I think it's appropriate for the pup to guard the Old Lion!'' Robert let out a drunken laugh and the rest of the court laughed with him. Jaime and Tywin remained straight-faced, he nodded.

''At once Your Grace.'' Jaime responded, he then turned to his lord father who motioned him and Cersei to follow him.They made way for the Hand's solar in silence, neither wanting to speak about the various insults they had suffered.

Once they reached the solar, they found other members of House Lannister inside: Uncle Kevan, Uncle Gerion, Aunt Genna, Uncle Tygett, and Tyrion. They all stood and bowed when Father entered the room. Uncle Tygett is the first one to speak.

''We rebelled against Aerys for his insults against our House and we planted another who is same!'' He exclaimed, but Genna quickly shut him down.

''Robert isn't burning people alive or raping Cersei. He is nowhere near Aerys level of madness.''

''His Grace is trying to send men into Essos to find the Targaryens. This will fail, and the Free Cities might take this as a threat.'' Gerion pointed out.

''Which means war.'' Kevan concluded.

''We should have supported Rhaegar. Elia was weak and would have died trying to give him that three-headed dragon he was alway talking about, Cersei would have eventually became Queen.'' Genna said.

''That matters not, we need to figure out a plan going forward.'' Jaime said.

''What can we do? I've trying talking to him to get these foolish notions out of his head but he won't let up.'' Cersei explained.

''First order of business: Robert needs an heir,Cersei you still aren't pregnant. Why?'' Tywin asked. Cersei swallowed and then answered.

''I've been trying Father. He won't bed me! On our wedding night he said Lyanna's name! Lyanna fucking Stark! He prefers that dead whore than me!'' Cersei was clearly angry, her face flushing red but Father didn't seem affected.

''Get him drunk, where more seductive clothes. Get which child soon, so I can act as Regent. Then Robert will be disposed of.'' 

''I've worn things that will make a Dornish man blush.'' Cersei rebuked. Jaime decided to speak up.

''I don't like serving Robert, Cersei can you convince him to relieve me of my duties? It's high time I took my rightful place at Casterly Rock.''

''I will try brother, but Robert wants to punish you for saving them.'' Cersei said eyes downcast.

''Robert will release Jaime or I will return to the Rock. I'm the only one keeping his realm together, I will not have a lion bowing before a stag. You will take off that white cloak and dress in crimson and gold from now on.'' Father was talking to him now, and he nodded in agreement.

''So we wait for Cersei to get which child?'' Kevan asked.

''Yes. We can't make any moves yet; we must make the court full of Lannisters, so he'll have no friends near him. Kevan how old are your boys?'' Tywin asked

''Lancel just turned one.'' Kevan replied.

''When he reaches his sixth name day, I will have King Robert take him on as a squire. He can learn his secrets and use that to our advantage.'' Tywin said.

''Yes My Lord.'' Kevan replied. With that the meeting was concluded, Jaime tried to fulfil his order from King Robert but was refused, Father told him to accompany Cersei instead.

Cersei led him to her chambers, where they had a glass of wine.

''Remember when we were children at Casterly Rock? You'd climb all the way up and jump down!'' Cersei said, causing Jaime to smile.

''We were joined at the hip you and I. Father couldn't even tell us apart.'' Jaime reminisced. 

''Yes, I remembered how close we were.'' Cersei was now standing up rubbing her hands on his neck and back, slowly working her way down to his chest.

''I remember how that servant caught us kissing. They told mother and she seperated us; but we can't be seperated Jaime, we're twins we are supposed to be together.'' Cersei smelled like flowers she slowly planted small kisses on Jaime's neck.

''Cersei... What are we doing?'' Jaime asked.

''What the dragon lords have did for hundreds of years, sweet brother.''

She turned towards him and smashed her lips into Jaime's face. Kissing him deeply, causing an arousal to stir in his breeches. Their tongues explored each others mouths for what seemed like an eternity, he got tired of kissing and started to work at her bosom, kissing and sucking at her breasts.

Jaime kept suckling at her while Cersei planted kissing around his neck, he then stopped ripping her dress and throwing her on the bed. His sister spread her legs open, giving him access to her intimate area. She removed her smallclothes, living nothing but her bare cunt visible. Soon Jaime was naked on top of Cersei, kissing all over her body until her made it between her legs.

Jaime slowly licked in between her folds, causing her to shudder. He kept working between her legs licking and sucking, making Cersei moan louder and louder with every lick. He stopped and mounted her, pushing himself inside her body and stroked until he reached his peak. He laid next to Cersei with her in his arms.

''I love you Jaime.''

* * *

 

''We have arrived in Pentos, Prince Lewyn,''

''Thank you, I will inform the Queen.''

Lewyn walked from the deck of the ship down into Queen Rhaella's birthing chamber. He knocked on the door and waited until he was allowed entry.

''Come in!'' Said the voice of the Dowager Queen, he walked in to be greeted by Queen Rhaella and her twin girls.

''Good Morning Your Grace, I came to inform you that we have arrived in Pentos.''

''That's good... is Rhaegar there?'' Rhaella asked

''Yes.. along with Elia and her children.'' Lewyn replied.

''Good. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's meet my son!''

Lewyn called for servants to help the Queen out of bed, he personally took the two babes and held them in his arms.He walked up to the deck and waited for the Queen to catch up. When she did he continues down to the plank of the ship. He proceeded down the plank, until he reached the wheelhouse, Queen Rhaella was right behind him she then climbed in and he gave her the babes, who were now whining for their mother.

Lewyn called a squire and asked him to bring him his horse, about five minutes later the squire arrived with the black Dornish steed. He saddled her and climbed on top and began riding. The streets were cleared for their arrival, but Lewyn made sure to make the trip fast so they did not draw too much attention. They were quickly received by Illyrio and his servants. The servants began carrying their things up to their quarters, he looked around and asked for his niece, but Illyrio had said they stepped out for the day.

He smelled like salt and fish, so he had a hot bath ran with sweet smelling fragrances. While relaxing he heard the sound of the door opening, he turned and saw it was Elia. She was garbed in a black and red silk dress; the colors of House Targaryen, she also wore a simple crown of gold that was decorated with all different colors of gems. It reminded Lewyn of a female version of Jaehaerys the Conciliator's crown.

''My beautiful niece. How fares you?'' Lewyn wondered  _It must have not been easy being banished from your home._ Elia smiled and sat down next to him in the tub.

''It could be better uncle, but it can also be worse.'' Elia stated plainly her face solem, this isn't the Elia he knew  _where's my happy and fun loving niece? Probably where Aerys Targaryen is._

''How are the children?'' Lewyn asked

''The young ones don't recognize what's going on but it has affected Rhaneys and Viserys a lot.'' Elia sighed and stared off for a while before abruptly getting up

''I'll leave you to your bath Uncle.'' Before he could protest, she was out the door and heading down the corridor. He finished his bath after that and went to sleep, the best he's gotten since he left Dragonstone.

Prince Lewyn broke his fast with everyone else in the morning, the food was grand: with honeyed swann and roasted buttered pig, soups of venison was passed around and sweet bread with different cakes not to long after that. Lewyn was stuffed and swallowed it also with a glass of Dornish Red, the Queen Rhaella was recovering from the trip and giving birth so she broke her fast in her quarters with her two daughters. After the feast Lewyn, Elia and Rhaegar decided to visit the Dowager Queen. 

When they arrived in her room she was sitting in a rocking chair, singing to the two girls. She smiled at us when we walked in, and motioned for us to come closer.

''Aren't they perfect?'' Rhaella said gazing down at her daughter, they had the typical Valyrian look with silver hair and purple eyes.

''They are mother. I can't believe I have two little sisters.'' Rhaegar said smiling at his mother.

''What will you call them?'' Elia asked.

''Daenerys and Visenya.'' Rhaella replied, looking to Rhaegar for approval.

''Why Visenya?'' Lewyn asked, clearly not being in on the joke between the three of them.

''The Dragon has three heads.'' Was all Rhaegar said,  _I thought he had a son with Lyanna Stark?_ He was going to ask but decided against it, not wanting to ruin the moment. After a while, Viserys came in and asked what happened.

''Who are they?'' Viserys asked pointing to the babes his mother was holding.

''Our sisters Viserys. Our legacy.'' 


	9. Eddard III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddard and Lyanna leaves for Greywater watch; Jon Arryn arrives in the Eyrie

Eddard held his nephew close, not wanting to let go of the boy that gave his sister so much joy. But Jaehaerys or simply Jon needed to spend more time with his mother. As the days past on, the Maester from the Kingsgrave determined that Lyanna was well enough to make the trip to Greywater Watch. They decided they would spend one more night in the keep and then make for the Neck. Ser Oswell Whent would accompany Lyanna at Winterfell under a false name and Ser Arthur Dayne would seek asylum from his sister at Starfall, Ser Gerold Hightower decided to go across the narrow sea and serve under Rhaegar.

Ser Arthur wanted to leave as quickly as possible, so he decided to leave that night. As everyone was saying their goodbyes Ned pulled the man aside to have a conversation. 

''Ser Arthur.'' Ned called to make himself known.

''Yes, Ned?'' Arthur had taken to calling him that instead of Lord Eddard, the two had grown close over the days.

''When you reach Starfall... Tell your sister I'm sorry.'' Arthur looked as if he was going to inquire more but he didn't and instead nodded his head in agreement. He waived him goodbye as he trotted south to him home. After saying goodbye Ned walked back inside the keep and visited Lyanna again, she was feeding the babe at her breast- refusing to let another woman feed her baby. Lyanna smiled as he walked in.

''He's getting bigger everyday Ned.'' Lyanna said.

''I can see that.''

''When are we leaving for the Neck?'' Lyanna asked.

''On the morrow Lya.''He answered. She nodded in approval, he sat next to Lya and listening to her rambling about how perfect her little boy was.

The morn came quickly, and everyone packed and got ready for the trip. The Maester left for the Kingsgrave, wishing them luck on their journey; Lyanna rode a horse a she usually did but the babe was carried in a small wheelhouse. They rode for many days, trying to avoid stopping at inns as much as possible. It was a long journey, taking a lot of time but they were in the Neck now and would soon be at Greywater Watch.

Howland's keep was a humble one, it wasn't as big at Winterfell or the Eyrie but it wasn't small either. The keep had green bogs and logs surrounding it, in attempt to anchor it down so we could have enough time to make it in. When we walked it we were greeted by a woman who looked pregnant.

''My Lords this is my wife Jyanna, Jyanna this is Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Lyanna.'' Howland said, formally introducing them.

''Well met My Lord, My Lady.'' Jyanna said formally curtsing to both of them. Lyanna and Ned exchanged pleasantries back, she didn't seem surprised when we told her that no one knew Lyanna was alive; in fact she said she already knew.

''How did you know that?'' Lyanna questioned. Jyanna seemed to stall when asked this but Howland quickly answered for her.

''My wife has... visions Lyanna.''He explained

''What type of visions?'' Lyanna continued. Howland made to speak but Jyanna beat him to it.

''I dreamed of seven dragons, one was at the top of the world while five flew across a large pond, but there was another one... a wolf with dragon scales and wings, then I heard a man's voice, he said 'the dragon must have three heads.'' Jyanna stated confidently, not letting Howland speak up again.

''The five dragons would be Queen Rhaella, Rhaegar, Viserys, Aegon and Rhaneys.'' Ser Oswell said plainly.

''The one at the top of the world is probably Maester Aemon of the night's watch.'' Ned replied.

''And the wolf with dragon scales...'' Jyanna said staring at the babe in Lyanna's arms before staring back at her. No one said anything since it was obvious what she was getting at. Everyone decided to continue the conversation later and get settled instead. Lyanna was feeling sick so Jyanna tended to her and baby Jon, Ned decided to have a conversation with Howland on what there plan was.

When he found him Howland was sitting in a chair with his nose buried in a scroll, Ned walked up and asked what was wrong.

''A rider from King's Landing, Jon Arryn has given up his position as Hand of the King.'' Howland said, still studying the paper.

''Why?'' Ned knew that Jon was like a father to them when they were boys, he would never purposefully abandon them in their time of need.  

''Apparently Robert commanded him to send men after the Targaryen's and bring him their heads; Jon refused, saying they need to rebuild the realm. They clashed, and Jon gave up his position.'' Howland whispered, seemingly shocked as he read them. 

''Who now holds the position?'' Ned asked.

''Tywin Lannister.'' Howland replied.  _That's not good. A Lannister wife, her brother on your Kingsguard, and her father as your hand? That's too much of one family in a court._

''Robert is a fool. He sends men over there and the Free Cities will take that as a threat.'' Ned said trying not to let his anger rise.  _I promised to protect him. That goes to his kin as well._

''That's what I'm thinking.'' Was all Howland said, finally putting the scroll down and looking at him.

''What will the identity of the babe be? Howland asked, staring at him with his dark green eyes.

''Jon Snow, my bastard son. Lyanna will be his wet nurse.'' Ned replied and Howland laughed.

''Lyanna won't like that.'' He said smiling, and smiled too but only for a second.

''It will be that until Rhaegar comes back and claims his throne.'' Ned said solemnly.

''You aren't betraying Robert by doing this Ned, the only way this babe can lead a normal life is with his father on the throne.'' Howland said.

''I know. It's just i knew him since I was boy, but he wants my sisters child dead.'' Ned replied.

''Let's hope it won't come to that.'' Ned nodded and took his leave from Howland, he went into his quarters and laid down on the feather bed, trying his best to sleep. 

* * *

 

Jon was pumping in and out of Lysa, her moans getting louder and louder. _They will tease me for eternity for this._ He thought but he soon was lost in his wife's body. She was young and robust, and has a innocent air about her  which made it harder for him to bed her, but with enough wine and her constant begging for a child, he finally was up to the task. He finished inside of her with a grunt and removed himself from her sex and laid next to her, they were both sweating and smiling at each other.

''I could get use to that.'' Lysa quipped and Jon smiled _my beautiful wife._ He spent more time with her now they were in the Vale instead of King's Landing, his duties were easier now that he didn't have a insolent young man commanding him to unleash war across a sea. Jon got to know everything about his new wife, what her favorite color was, which singers she liked the best, and what her dream life was. It was all stereotypical for a woman her age, but he didn't complain.

Morning was coming upon them, and he moved to get dressed to the displeasure of Lysa.

''Jon... leaving me so soon.'' Lysa asked her blue eyes darting across his body.

''I must tend to my duties Lysa. But I'll be back soon. I promise.'' He said giving her a warm kiss on the cheek.

''Come back to me my falcon.'' Lysa said teasingly, he smiled and went to the Eyrie bath house he went inside and tod the servants to run him a hot bath and put sweet smelling incense in them. He sat in the steam and relaxed, the hot water removing all the aches in his joints from the riding. 

 _I shouldn't have left Robert. I should have made him see reason._ The thought of his foster son being surrounded by Lannisters made him want to retch. The were schemers and had no loyalty to Robert, and would dispose of him if it suited them. He thought he raised the boys well, brought them with honor and courage he didn't know where that went awry. 

_The Robert I raised wouldn't send men to kill innocent children. Where did I go wrong? And over a girl who didn't want to him._

The water became cold so he got out and dressed himself, he wore a sky blue tunic with a white falcon embroidered on his breast, white breeches black shine boots and a bright red cape to contrast. He wore a sword and dagger in a sword belt that was also sky blue.

He left to go rookery and check for any ravens, when he got there the Maester looked at him nervously _no doubt he heard me and Lysa last night, I'm going to have to tell her to tone it down._  

''Any ravens Maester?'' Jon asked.

''Yes My Lord. One from King's Landing.'' _King's Landing? Is Robert summoning me back to court?_

''May I see it Maester?''

''Of course My Lord.'' The Maester handed the scroll over, it didn't have Robert's sigil, instead it had the Lannister Lion.

_His Grace Robert Baratheon commands you to lead the sail to Pentos to capture the remaining Targaryen's. His Grace wants me to inform you that he didn't like how you question his orders, but this task will set you back in his graces._

                  _Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West and Hand of the King._

His blood was beginning to boil. _He dare commands me! I lost my nephew fighting for him and he commands be to lead a suicide mission!_ Jon read the letter repeatedly, making sure he was understanding what is happening.  _Maybe I should have seated Ned on the throne instead of Robert,_ he thought he threw the parchment on the ground in anger and left without another word. He headed back to his bed chambers, when he stepped he saw Lysa sitting on the bed reading a book.

''What are you reading?'' Jon asked

'' _The Histories and Lore of the Vale_ '' Lysa said smiling. ''By Arch Maester.... I can't pronounce it.'' Lysa said, Jon laughed and climbed into bed.

''What wrong Jon? You seem upset.''  _Half a year of marriage and she already know my mannerisms? She's good._

''Robert commanded me to lead the sail to Pentos to capture the Targaryens.'' He said with bitterness in his voice.

''He isn't a good King Jon. What he wants you to do can start a war with the Essosi.'' Lysa said.

''I know. But this is a Royal Command, it isn't something I can just ignore.'' Jon explained

''Go to Pentos. But don't capture them.'' 

''What? What will I do.''

''Bring the rightful King back to his throne. Rhaegar isn't Aerys, Robert is already showing signs of being a tyrant.'' Lysa said stroking his hair 

''Lysa. I helped lead the Rebellion. Rhaegar would kill me if I showed my face.''  _Where has she been for the last half year?_

''I have a mutual friend in the company of Rhaegar. A Spider friend. He'll pardon you and the Starks if we bring him his throne back.''

''I have to think about this Lysa. I raised Robert as my own son.'' Jon reasoned 

''And how did he repay you for that? Stripping you of your titles as Hand of the King? Sending you to wage war on innocent children?'' Lysa asked pointedly.

Jon sighed and Lysa said no more going back to reading her book.  _What am I going to do?_

 


	10. Arthur I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur arrives in Starfall and meets with Ashara; Jaime and Tywin plot.

He was finally home. 

Arthur hadn't expected to see Starfall before he died, his duties as a Kingsguard demanded that he stay in Kings Landing. To protect the Royal Family. He always dreamed of becoming a great knight, to save maidens and ride off to war specifically when he was a boy he and Rhaegar would listen to the songs about the amazing brave souls of the Kingsguard, like Aemon the Dragonknight or The famous Greatheart. The songs were just songs however, his time in the Kingsguard wasn't glorious at all, it was horrible and cruel. Having to watch a King burn people alive and being honor bound to protect him. 

The grand castle was starting to come into view; he rode on a large land bridge to the nearly isolated peninsula that was Starfall. The seat of his family. It had been years since he saw his brother, Lord Alester Dayne. He always had a strained relationship with his brother, seeing as he always expected his siblings to submit to his will. Arthur wouldn't do that, he tried to force him into a betrothal, telling him that he had to 'do his duty' to his family, but the Sword of the Morning refused and instead decided to do his duty to the realm, and joined the Kingsguard.

He never forgave him for that.

Arthur's Lord brother never as much as sent a raven during the rebellion, which had shocked him to say the least. He expected the chance of him possibly dying would rekindle the relationship, but alas it didn't and now he was here to beg for asylum from the Usurpers filthy hands.

Ser Arthur Dayne approached the encircled opening in front of the castle and stopped, taking a deep breath before galloping in.  _Here goes nothing._

He kicked his feet into the spurs and rode hard, galloping inside the castle, soon after that he was at the main gate and was greeted by Ser Vayon Sand, his bastard half brother.

''Brother! Finally getting tired of waiting on that Mad King?'' Vayon jested, Arthur smiled and jiped back at him.

''I've came along way brother. Decided to visit the family. Where's Ashara or Allyria? I know Alester's probably sulking in his solar.'' Vayon laughed loudly at that and granted him entry. Vayon came down from his post, after appointing another guard there and walked along Ser Arthur.

''Where the bloody hell have you been brother? Last I heard Aerys was dead and so was Rhaegar. I expected you to be in King's Landing, to pledge fealty and all that horse shit.'' Vayon said.

''Rhaegar isn't dead, he lives with his family across the narrow sea. I was in the Tower of Joy protecting Lyanna Stark.'' Arthur replied.

''I heard about her. Folks say she ran off with the Prince after Harrenhal, why were you there?'' Vayon questioned.

''Rhaegar loved her. So they ran away together,she way pregnant with his baby.''

''She died?'' Vayon asked.

''No. Thank the seven she didn't, she should be in the Neck by now with her brother.'' Arthur answered, Vayon took a deep breath before he started to talk.

''Look, Arthur things have changed around here...'' Vayon started.

''What? What happened?''

''Ashara gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl.'' Vayon stated, removing himself from his gaze.

''Who's the lucky groom?'' He jested but Vayon wasn't laughing which was unusual.  

''Art... She isn't married, she got pregnant at Harrenhal. The babes are natural born. Sands like me.'' Vayon continued. Arthur saw red,his blood beginning to boil and his hand twitched for Dawn's pommel.  _Ned fucking Stark! I befriended the man who dishonored my sister! Who left her with a bastard!_ The fury on his face must've been showing because Ser Vayon put a hand on his shoulder.

''Arthur. There's nothing we can do about it, let it be.'' Vayon said a reassuring tone in his voice. Arthur nodded and asked to be taken to her.

They walked to Ashara's chambers in silence, Arthur was still upset that his sister would willingly dishonor herself. But he put those thoughts out of his mind, _I should be glad I'm still alive to see you sister._ When he stepped in he saw his sister, a dark haired beauty with menacing violet eyes she smiled wide when she saw him.

''Arthur! Oh how I'm so glad to see you!'' She handed the babe over to the wet nurse and ran over flinging her arms around him. He accepted the embrace, holding his sister for dear life until she let go and ushered him over to the wet nurse.

''This is your niece and nephew . Lyarra and Arthur Sand.'' Ashara whispered, the girl had the dark brown hair of the Starks but she shared her mothers bright violet eyes. The boy had sandy blonde hair and light violet eyes. He held the girl close, Lyarra looking at him with a strange curiosity.

''She's beautiful Ash. I just wish...'' Arthur trailed off.

''What? You wish what?'' She asked demandingly.

''That Ned Stark could've seen his daughter before he left.'' Asharas eyes were downcast, slowly filling them up with tears; Arthur saw she was resisting the urge to cry. Arthur put a arm around her.

''It's okay Ash. Rhaegar will take back his throne and Ned will acknowledge his children." He said sternly

''How do you know?'' Ashara questioned.

''He will. Or Dawn will taste wolf blood.'' He snapped, Ashara said nothing to this she just kept staring at her baby.  _Ned Stark. You better pray to your wolf trees that you acknowledge her, or self help me I will hunt you through the seven hells..._

After the reunion with Ash he decided to formally appear in front of his brother. He walked into the Lord's solar to find him reading.

''You finally came back Arthur.'' Alester said cooly, not removing his gaze from the book.

''Yes. Rhaegar has fled, the Usurper sits the throne.'' Arthur replied.

''And you want asylum from his rage?'' Alester asked.

''If you'll have me.''

''Don't be a fool Art. I may have disagreed with you joining the Kingsguard but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you to the wolves.'' Alester said, Arthur made to speak, but Alester wasn't done.

''I have received a raven from Lord Tywin Lannister, he asks for Ashara's hand in marriage to his son and heir Jaime.'' Alester said.

''Jaime is a sworn brother of the Kingsguard.'' He replied.

''Not anymore it seems. Lord Tywin's letter says that Robert released him from his vows.''

''Why? Why would they want to marry through Ash? She already has a bastard.'' Arthur retorted.

''Don't worry Arthur. I'm not going to accept it... yet, I need to know what's going on in the capital. I need inside eyes.'' 

''You want me to spy? In King's Landing?'' Arthur questioned sardonically.

''Yes. I need to know what Tywin is up to.'' Alester replied.

''What's in it for me?'' 

''I'll help you get your beloved Prince back in that ugly iron chair.''

* * *

 

Jaime was standing guard for the King again.

The King was having one of his many great feasts, drinking until he nearly passed out drunk. It didn't stop here, he would openly flirt with the serving wenches even going as far as to grab their arses and kill them in front of Cersei. That nearly made him wanting to slay him as he did Aerys, but Tywin put a end to that.

''You will stay your hand Jaime.'' Father ordered sternly when his hand went to his sword pommel.

''He's kissing serving whores! He dishonors my sister! Your daughter!'' Jaime cried.

''You think I have forgotten that boy? I have not, now stay your hand.'' Jaime removed his hand grudgingly, his father told him to meet him in ten minutes in his solar, he nodded in agreement.

The ten minutes passed, and he walked up to Robert.

''Your Grace, I have need to use the chamber pot. Will you excuse me?'' Jaime said trying his best to polite. The King groaned and let him go with a wave of the hand.

He went of to his fathers solar, where he saw Uncle Kevan there and his father talking.

''You wanted to see me father?'' He asked, Tywin nodded and motioned him to sit down so he did.

''Robert Baratheon is a problem. He openly disrespects my daughter, something I will not tolerate. We need Rhaegar back on the throne.'' Tywin stated firmly.

''How? Robert commanded you to send men to kill them.'' Jaime stated, Tywin rolled his eyes.

''The only person who can command me is me Jaime. Robert's commands are folly, and it will lead us into war with the Free Cities.'' 

''So how will we get him here father?'' Tywin looked to Kevan who cleared his throat to speak.

''I wrote to Jon Arryn, saying that Robert commanded him to lead the sail into Pentos to kill the Targaryens.'' Kevan said, Jaime was wroth.

''And why in the name of the seven would you do that?'' Jaime jabbed

''Varys already knows Jon Arryn is coming, his wife was been in communication with us planning to rebel against Robert.'' Kevan stated

''Why would she do that?'' Jaime questioned.

''She took offense when Robert dismissed Jon from his position as Hand of the King.'' Kevan explained.

''He will go to Pentos and write Robert saying the Targaryens are dead, but really he will be ferrying them across the sea and kill him with his own men.'' Kevan stated.

''That's brilliant Uncle!'' Jaime said and Tywin nodded in agreement.

''That it is Jaime, write the letter at once Kevan. It's time to get rid of Robert Baratheon.''


	11. Rhaegar III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar get's an unsuspected visitor; Jon Arryn sails for Pentos

The manse breakfast was always luxurious, to the annoyance of Rhaegar. The usurper could very well find out their position from all these feasts and frolics, but Illyrio insured him that the Unsullied would protect them with their lives. After they were done eating, Varys called a meeting for Elia and Prince Lewyn, it was a clear slight to not invite him directly but Elia invited him anyway. When they walked into the solar Varys began speaking.

''Robert Baratheon has not let up on sending men to kill you, apparently Jon Arryn sails here now.'' Varys said cooly, Rhaegar was bout the rage when Elia put her hands up. Varys nodded towards her and continued.

''He isn't coming here to kill you though. Tywin Lannister is plotting to remove Robert from the throne, Jon Arryn will simply be ferrying you across to Westeros.''

''We can't trust Tywin Lannister.'' He pointed out and they all agreed.

''Another letter from Dorne Your Grace.'' Varys said and gave Elia.

''Is it from Oberyn?'' He asked.

''No. It's from Arthur Dayne.'' Elia read the letter and then passed it to him.

  _Rhaegar- it has been a long time since I have seen you old friend. I wish I could be there but alas, I'm here. I have made it to Starfall, I have asylum from my brother  Alester until you come back and take your throne. In terms of news I have much, Princess Lyanna has left with her brother for the Neck more than a moon's turn ago. But it would seem that the honorable Ned Stark left my sister with a bastard. Her names Lyarra Sand, after Ned's late mother. I hope to see you soon brother._

_Ser Arthur Dayne, Sword of the Morning and member of the Kingsguard._

The others were waiting for him to indulge what the letter said, he passed it to Lewyn and cleared his throat.

''My good friend Arthur has arrived in Starfall, and Lyanna has left for the Neck. She should be in Winterfell in no time. It seems that Ned Stark sired a bastard on Ashara Dayne during the Tourney at Harrenhal, she named her Lyarra after Ned's mother.'' Rhaegar spilled out the words as quickly as he could and Lewyn began to laugh.

''Ned Stark? A bastard? He'll sooner cut his own cock off than betray his marriage vows.'' Lewyn jested.

''They laid with each other when Catelyn was promised to Brandon Stark, his brother.'' Rhaegar countered.

''My little birds tell me that Ned Stark plans to claim the little Prince Jaehaerys as his bastard Jon Snow. That will be more difficult now that he has a true bastard.'' Varys pointed out, Rhaegar grimaced and clenched his teeth.

''My son is a Prince, named after the Conciliator. He's no bastard, and I don't like my son being seen as such.'' Rhaegar rebuked, his face red.

''My dear it will have to stay like this until we can return, Robert will kill they boy if he knew of his existence.'' Elia said softly running her hands down his jaw.

''More reason to get to Westeros. I won't have any son of mine treated like scum, not while I draw breath.'' Lewyn smiled and Elia gave the slightest of nods and Varys spoke again.

''Jon Arryn should arrive soon, now we just need t-'' Varys was cut off by the sound of stomping coming closer to the solar, Rhaegar stood up, hands on the pommel of his sword. The door slowly ajared but it was just a soldier.

''Your Majesty, there is a woman who wishes to speak with His Grace.'' The soldier stated flatly.

''Who is she?'' Rhaegar asked.

''She didn't say anything except 'the night is dark and full of terrors.'' Rhaegar's heart nearly skipped a beat, he took Elia's hand and ran to the courtyard where Melisandre was.

''Your Grace.'' Melisandre said politely she then turned to Elia.

''You must be Elia Martell, I'm glad you are alive, I was afraid Rhaegar couldn't handle it.'' Elia looked at her confused she then turned to Lewyn, who came out behind them.

''Lewyn Martell. I see you still haven't taken my advice.'' She said curtly.

''I'm not cutting my hair, I don't care how many visions you see.'' Melisandre rolled her eyes and focused on Rhaegar.

''Jon Arryn is coming Your Grace.'' She said.

''I know, he is taking us back to Westeros. He turned cloak against Robert.'' Rhaegar explained.

''While that may be true, you all are in grave danger.''

''What did you see?'' He asked, eager to know what she saw.

''I saw a falcon flying across the water, but stags had come with him too. The stags breathed fire and the dragons had caught aflame but they didn't burn. Fire cannot kill a dragon. I saw a white sword and a falling star talking with two lions: one old and brave one young and consumed with love. I saw a wolf girl with violet eyes, and a direwolf with dragon scales heading north.'' She said, not having any emotion.

''The falcon is Jon Arryn. But stags breathing fire? What does that mean?'' Rhaegar asked.

''I know not Your Grace. I see the visions that is all.'' 

''How do we know this is real?'' Elia said eyeing her suspiciously.

''Elia Martell. The mountains were going to mount you, but the white lion saved you. You would have had a terrible death. For mountains have no mercy on sun and spears.'' Elia turned pale at this and Lewyn looked at her expecting answers.

''What happened to my niece?'' Lewyn asked pointedly.

''The mountain was going to mount her, then split her in half with his great sword.'' Melisandre stated calmly, Lewyn raged swearing that he will kill the mountain but Melisandre stopped him.

''Look around you Your Grace. These men might not defend you when they are surrounded by the flames. Think on what I said, for the night i dark and full of terrors.''

Melisandre walked away without another word, leaving Rhaegar confused.

* * *

 

Jon never like sailing, he was always getting seasick from the time he was a boy. This time was no different. The waves were violent, crashing and thrashing the ship and nearly sending them underwater. It was unnerving, like an omen from the gods telling him to get away and go back to the Eyrie. He put those thought out of his mind as pointless superstition. He had a job to do, and he would no matter how uneasy he felt.

He decided to leave Lysa back home much to her displeasure. She had very needy appetite for a young girl, if I hadn't known better I would think she wasn't a maiden the way she fawned over me. It took some convincing, along with leaving her to rule in his stead while he was away. His bannermen would string him up by his feet he knew, but Lysa insisted that was the only way he could keep her off the ship.

''My Lord, Ser Davos asks for an audience.'' A servant said, he got up and walked up to the deck. Ser Davos was knighted for bringing food into Storm's End during the rebellion, but the just Stannis also cut off some of his fingers for being a smuggler. Ser Davos was there, staring off into the water.

''You asked to see me ser?'' Jon asked. The man turned around and flashed a smile.

''Yes My Lord, it seems that we will be nearing Essos soon My Lord. Just wanted to inform you of our progress.'' Jon thanked the man for his update and headed back down to his chambers. Another thrash came from the sea, nearly making him retch he held to his chamber pot for dear life, but it was all for naught. Another thrash came harder this time, making him throw up his breakfast into the pot. He called for a serving girl to throw it out. 

The crashing just wouldn't stop. The crashes were all harder than the last,  _what the hell is going on? The seas aren't usually this roudy._ Another crash came, throwing him from his bed and slinging his things around the room. Jon held his breath, fearing that the boat would go under but it didn't, it just another series of crashes of water against the ship.

Jon got up and walked back to his bed and laid down, trying to sleep. It was hard, the crashing made sounds that were similar to thunder and lightning. He was startled to find Ser Davos in his room, staring down at him.

''Not use to the sea eh?'' Davos questioned.

''No. This sea is cursed by the gods.'' Davos laughed at this and Jon glared at him.

''This isn't that bad. I've seen worse.'' Davos declared, Jon shook his head 

''When is it going to clear up?'' Jon asked and Davos shrugged.

''Could be today, could never happen. We'll just have to wait and see.'' He answered and Jon groaned earning another laugh from Davos.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Jaime III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberts messes up Kevans plans; Rhaegar finds himself in danger.

Jaime donned the white cloak again, for King Robert still hadn't relieved him of his vow to the Kingsguard. A sadness soaked through him when he passed through the Royal Chambers, _Elia is supposed to be here. This is where she belongs, with me._   _Your being foolish!_ He thought. Elia is half a world away, and even if she did love him back she was married to Rhaegar, she would be Queen Elia and he would be Ser Jaime- the Kingslayer. He decided to guard his father in the throne room as he held court, King Robert was passed out drunk from the feast and even if he hasn't it was unlikely that he would do his duty to the realm.

Lord Tywin was dressed finely, wearing a gold doublet with a velvet crimson shaul, his breeches silky and black with high shine boots. He wore a solid gold chain of hands intertwining each other, as if they were shaking. He sat on the iron throne,and  he looked so powerful. His father had all the makings of a King. Jaime scurried to his side as petitioners came in, saying their grievances before the crown. Many of them farmers from the Riverlands who wished for reimbursement for the damage they had suffered from the Rebellion. A lot of farmers got the crowns gold, needless to say. As the petitions dwindled down, his father closed the court so he could rest. He stood at his side when Lord Tywin Lannister climbed down the steps and headed to the Tower of the Hand. He made to follow him until they were stopped by a squire.

''His Grace commands Ser Jaime, Lord Tywin and Lord Kevan to his chambers.'' The squire said  _what could the oaf want now?_ It made no matter to him. Since his father was already walking to the Kings chambers,as he got there he saw Ser Barristan guarding the door. He allowed them entry but warned them that the King was highly upset, as they entered they saw Uncle Kevan sitting there, his face scarlet.  _No... Please don't let it be true._ Immediately after we sat down the king began raging on about treason and heads on spikes.

''I found out about your little plot! To ferry the Targaryen's over to my kingdom! The eunuch isn't the only one who has little birds Tywin.'' Robert spewed venomously, father didn't say anything to defend himself.

''You plan is over with! Lord Arryn is a traitor, I have sent Stannis and the fleet on Dragonstone to burn that manse to the ground! My brother will bring me all their heads!'' Robert laughed like a madman  _he is Aerys reborn._

''The only reason I won't kill you three traitors is because your relation to my wife. Tywin you are no longer hand of the king. Jaime you are not a sword brother of the Kingsguard anymore. You will remove that white cloak at once, you damn traitor!'' Jaime would have got up and danced if it weren't for the reality of the situation, but at least he'll be able to return to Casterly Rock. 

The king dismissed them soon after that, and after we departed his father began yelling at Kevan.

''What did you do! How did he find out about this!'' Tywin yelled, Kevan fumbled and apologized but his father put his hand up to shush him.

''I'm am no longer Hand of the King, Jaime stripped of his white cloak! Cersei is a hostage! There's no one here to protect my child!'' Fathers face had turned crimson, Jaime tried to speak but Tywin and turned without another word. Kevan looked at him.

''Jaime... I didn't do this, I swear it. Someone betrayed us, someone told him. I didn't do this!'' Jaime knew his uncle would never betray his father, but they were the last people on his mind right now. He left and went to a nearby sept, and lighted a candle to the Mother.

_Give mercy to Elia..._

* * *

 

Rhaegar had breakfast early, deciding to spend his time with his children and sisters in the nursery. He was anxious for Jon Arryn to arrive. He wanted to get home. To see Lyanna and Jaehaerys. He wanted to raise his children in the Red Keep, not in exile. Rhaegar walked in the room to find Elia and Lewyn already there, fawning over Rhaneys. Lewyn was telling her all about Dorne and her cousins and uncles that lived there, Elia flashed him a smile when he walked in and he gave one back. His twin sisters Daenerys and Visenya were being watched by his mother Rhaella and a maid known as Perzys Laodigon. That was quite a queer name but he didn't mind as long as mother approved. Perzys also had to twin girls of her own, called Jhiqui and Irri.

He walked over and saw baby Aegon, sleeping peacefully in his crib. Seeing him made him worry for his Jae, and hoping that they were safe and nodded dead in a ditch somewhere.  _Don't worry Egg. I'm going to get us home, don't you worry._ He looked at his son a while longer before turning to his mother.

''How are the girls doing?'' He asked, Rhaella simply smiled.

''Amazing. Both are very well-mannered babes.'' Mother said making Rhaegar smile.

Rhaegar stayed and played with Rhaneys and held the babe for a while until he decided to spend time with Elia. Even though he loved Lyanna, Elia and him were great friends and he didn't want to see that ruined. He asked her to join him for a walk and she accepted. They walked around the courtyard, looking at the shining sun and the great blue sky, Elia was silent, so Rhaegar decided to speak first.

''People say the sky is blue because we life in the eye of a blue giant.'' He said making Elia smile.

''I heard that too. Did you hear where they say dragons come from?'' Elia questioned, Rhaegar smiled and shook his head.

''Surprising, coming from a Targaryen. People say that there were two moons, both filled with dragons.'' Elia looked for him to respond, but he didn't and she continued. 

''One time, a moon flew too close to the sun and it cracked. Sending all the dragons out into the world,but then they dragons got close to the sun. But they were strong, so they drunk the fire from the sun. Making them able to breathe fire. They say when the moon wanders close to the sun again, dragons will come back to the world.'' Elia finished, Rhaegar laughed a genuine one. They kept jesting and laughing until they came across a bed of flowers. One was fiery red, so he picked it up and pinned it in Elia's hair.

''Rhaegar...'' Eia started but he put a finger on her lips, shushing her.

''I crowned Lyanna Queen of love and beauty with a crown of winter roses. She's of the North so it fitted her. But you are of Dorne, my Elia. You need a crown of summer not winter.'' Elia took his face and plunged her lips into his, kissing him deeply. Rhaegar opened his mouth, the began kissing with a passion they never had before Rhaegar slipped a hand under her dress. Rhaegar was going to do more before they were interrupted by the sound of someone coughing. It was Elia's uncle.

''Varys has some news for us. He sent me to summon you.'' Lewyn left without another word and Elia bursted out in giggles like a schoolgirl. They headed to Varys to find him sitting with Magister Illyrio.

''Jon Arryn is a day away Your Grace. He should arrive by morn. We have word from the Neck, Lyanna and her babe have made it safely to Greywater Watch.'' Rhaegar smiled, and to his surprise Elia was too.

''Is there anything else Varys?'' He asked.

''Nothing I can think of Your Grace.'' Varys answered simply.

''Well, I think me and Elia will take our leave.'' Elia smirked and Lewyn snorted. Rhaegar took Elia's hand and lead her to their chambers, where they shared passion in each other arms.

The morning was the same as others, they had breakfast and played with the children. Viserys was keenly interested in Aegon, constantly saying he couldn't wait until they were older so they can spar and ride horses, the thought of it all brought him joy. About mid-day, he saw the banners of the Vale sailing from his balcony, he called for Elia and they walked down to meet Jon Arryn. The ship docked and the plank lowered the old man was the first of his ship, retching at he walked down. Elia turned her face in disgust while Prince Lewyn was rather amused. Another man came down wearing the sigil of an onion on his tunic, after Jon composed himself he walked of to greet them. He bowed and smile and introduced them to his companion.

''Your Grace, this is Ser Davos Seaworth. Called 'The Onion Knight.'' Jon greeted. Elia sniggered.'

''Onion Knight? Why do they call you that?'' Lewyn questioned.

''Well during the rebellion I was a smuggler. As you know Storms End was under siege by the Redwyne fleet. I managed to get through the lines, and give Stannis and his men some onions. They were starving, going as far as eating leather, they might've been eating their own dead if it weren't for me.'' Davos explained, much to the awe of Rhaegar.

''Let's talk inside shall we?'' Jon suggested they all agreed and made their trek back to the manse. They walked in and decided to talk in Illyrio's solar so they can be away from the servants.

''What is the plan?'' Lewyn asked and Jon started talking rather quickly.

''Robert has sent me here for me to kill you and take your heads, I will not do this however. I will ferry you back to King's Landing, where you will take the city.'' Jon stated, but Rhaegar wasn't ready to give in that easily.

''How will we know the people will accept us?'' Rhaegar asked.

''Robert... He isn't the man I raised. Some say he's going mad, they way he described he was going to kill you....'' Jon visibly shuddered. 

''Robert isn't fit to be king.'' Jon finally said.

''When we we leave?'' Elia asked.

''Soon as my men are rested. The journey has been hard, the seas were unforgiving.'' Jon replied. They all agreed and decided to feast the men who manned the ship, it was the least they could do for them they way they had suffered on the ship. The food was elegant, thanks to Magister Illyrio there was roasted boar honeyed duck and spiced swann, soups of salty venison, boiled eggs and potatoes, fresh salads and numerous baked pies and cakes. Magister Illyrio decided to give a toast to Rhaegar and Elia, and announced he had a gift for them. Illyrio clapped and a servant brought a dark wood chest and placed it on the ground, Illyrio handed the servant a key and he unlocked it. Elia and others were waiting around as the chest was opened, inside there were four dragon eggs. The biggest was black, with cream colored swirls, another was green all around, one saw a beautiful mixture of green and gold, and one was the deepest blue.

''Dragon eggs from Assai Your Grace, the years have turned them to stone but they are still beautiful.'' Illyrio complimented.

''Thank you so much Magister. I don't know how I can repay you.'' Rhaegar said, looking at the eggs in awe.

''You can make me Master of Coin.'' Illyrio jested and everyone joined in for a laugh, it was cut short by the sounds of horns.  _War horns._ Suddenly a man came rushing into the manse.

''Your Grace! Stannis Baratheon is here!''  _Jon Arryn! He betrayed us!_  

''You bastard!'' Rhaegar said unsheathing his sword and striding towards Jon Arryn.

''This was a trap!'' Jon Arryn pleaded that it wasn't him, he was about to strike when.

''FIREEE! FIRE IN THE WALLS!''  _No! Dear gods no!_

Rhaegar rushed to the nursery where baby Aegon was held. He passed him to Elia and gave Rhaneys to Prince Lewyn,he looked for the twins but they weren't in their crib.

''Where are my sisters!'' Rhaegar screeched.

''Maybe with your mother?'' Elia suggested and Rhaegar pushed past her and ran to Rhaella's chambers, smoke was now filling the castle and told Elia to get out of there which she did, although reluctantly. He found his mother reading to Viserys and cradling one babe in her arm. _O_ _ne!_

''Mother there's an attack we need to get out of here now!'' Rhaegar said throwing Viserys over his shoulder and pulling Queen Rhaella up.

''Wheres Visenya!'' He shouted.

''With the maid! I thought she took her to the nursery!''

''She isn't there!''  Rhaegar ran as fast as he could and quickly gave Dany and Viserys to Elia outside, she grabbed him to stay but he wouldn't.

''My sister is in there! I'm going to find her!''

''I'm going to! I'll be damned if I leave without my daughter!'' Rhaella cried, and soon they were back in the manse, fire was all around them but it was the smoke that was hardest. It clogged his throat and blinded him in the eyes, he went around screaming Visenya's name and the maids. Looking all around, his mother was shedding tears as the smoke grew thicker. It was so hot. The smoke to thick. Then.

_CREAAAK. CREAK._

_The ceiling!_

Rhaegar turned to his mother and tried to shout, but it was to late. The ceiling caved in on Rhaella Targaryen.

''MOTHER!'' 

_CREAAK!_

Rhaegar was too shocked to move. He stayed there sobbing over his mother body, then the roof fell and there was nothing.

 


	13. Prince Lewyn II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fire at the manse from Lewyn pov; Ned and Lyanna talk.

_Fire._

It was all around him, he couldn't escape it. Elia was a mess after Rhaegar ran back inside the manse, and cried for hours after the ceiling of the manse collapsed on itself. Soldiers were climbing over the walls, wielding spears sword and maces. To protect her he sent Elia and the babes away with Illyrio. Lewyn was a good fighter, he practiced and trained all his life, but he never fought while his heels were being licked by flames. Lewyn's leather armor usually helped him be more efficient, now it felt like it was melting into his skin. 

One soldier came at him, the sigil of a crowned stag on his breast, the soldier had a sword but it was obvious he had on actual training. Hacking and slashing like it was a meat cleaver. Lewyn evaded him quickly and sliced with the spear along his opponents arm the man fell. And he was going to finish him off when a horse trampled the man running past him. Ironic since the soldier also weared the crowned stag. Lewyn was now in the thick of the battle, dodging heavy lances and warhorses and swords aimed for his head all while not staying to long in one place so his leather wouldn't catch fire. His spear was dripping red by the time he was near the river banks. He looked and so more boats with the crowned stag on them.

_More soldiers._

Lewyn cursed and ran up the cement pavements cutting down anyone who was in his way.  _Robert will kill them if they are captured._ He had to find Elia. Lewyn knew they wouldn't stay in the place he left them so he decided look around the area he left them. Lewyn remebred Illyrio saying he has a small boat, and can sail to Myr or Braavos depending on where they wanted to go. The sounds of thick stomps shook the ground, it was soldiers fresh off the boats. Too many way to many. Lewyn faced the soldiers and cut down ten more. He then retreated, trying to find the little small boat Illyrio speaked of. The Unsullied that were guarding the manse fought well but now they were being overrun, they were five ships each filled with only the gods knew how many soldiers.

 Lewyn was racing now faster than before.  _I need to find Elia, I need to protect her._ Any soldier that was stupid enough to get in his was was cut down, fire was still lapping at his heels but there were men downing it in black tar and water. Lewyn hacked and slashed, he was in battle again. Usually he loved a good fight, but this time he dreaded it.  _Elia is in danger, Oberyn and Doran will never forgive me if she dies on my hands._ Lewyn didn't trust Illyrio, what is his price to sell out Elia and her children? He didn't know but he wasn't going to let him even think about having that choice. Anyone who saw him was an enemy, it felt like he was only soldier combating tens of thousands, he was running for so long he couldn't even remember. 

Finally he made it to a riverfront, he looked up and down for a boat.  _It's not here!_ Lewyn panicked jumping down and franticlly looking for the boat. He couldn't find it. Where would they go if not here? Where could they escape to? The fire was still spreading despite attempts to control it, men and women alike were screaming, it sounded like the Red Keep when Aerys ruled. In that moment Lewyn lost all common sense, it was probably more sensible to get to safety and look for them later. But he didn't and began frantically screaming her name.

''Elia! Elia where are you!'' Lewyn cried, still searching the riverbank. The fire was still raging, getting closer.

''Eliaaa! Illyrio!'' He shouted, no one responded except for the fire, coming closer.

''ELIAAAAA!'' Lewyn screamed to no avail the fire was so close he could feel it. He jumped in the water, still feeling the heat from the fire as he jumped in. The salt water surrounded him, filling his lungs and sting his eyes. Lewyn felt himself going deeper and deeper into the dark cold abyss. He struggled for air, his arms tired from all the fighting, his legs heavy from the running. Lewyn pondered if he should die here, letting all his worry drown with him. 

 _No._ A strange voice in his head said.  _You must avenge her._ He felt a sudden burst of energy being pushed inside of him, and he swam to the top of the river, clutching to the cobblestone as he looked around. Fire was everywhere, the whole manse and areas surrounding it seemed to be glowing orange. He looked down, blood was seeping through his leg he didn't even know he took a wound. Finding Elia and her children was all he was worried about, it was all he thought about.

_I failed you Elia. Forgive me._

Lewyn picked himself up, his leg shattering in pain now. Lewyn continued dragging his lame leg behind, away from the fire, away from the soldiers.

_Away from Elia._

* * *

 

Eddard had been waiting outside the bedchamber for ten minutes now. Ned really needed to speak with his sister, he wondered why it took so long for her to get ready. She was already getting back to her usual schedule, one might not even notice she was pregnant. Ned loved his sister with all his heart but he couldn't shake the feeling of being ashamed of her. She betrayed Robert, if she had married him none of this would have happened. Brandon would be Lord of Winterfell and he could marry Ashara. Now he was Lord of Winterfell and just got married to a woman he always thought would be his good sister.

It was selfish sure. But Ned thought he deserved to be a little selfish. Lyanna ran off with the crown prince, Brandon never really cared for doing his duty for his house and Ned was left to pick up the pieces behind their mistakes. Finally the door opened, Lyanna was standing there, her hair combed and put in a simple braid. She wore a simple white tunic and riding breeches. She invited him in and told him to take a seat. Ned breathed in, _she'll probably hate me for what I'm about to say._

''Lya, we need to talk.'' Ned started, Lyanna seemed to protest this but she agreed all the same.

''What is it Ned?'' Lya asked.

''Why? Why did you do it?'' Lya seemed taken aback by this. Ned had always been supportive and never once questioned anything while on their way from the tower.

''You never cared before. Why do you care now Ned?'' Lya asked. Ned breathed hard, trying to control his anger.

''You just gave birth. You needed to rest. Now you're better and I want to now why.'' Ned said.

''Why what?'' Lyanna asked her patience running thin.

''What you ran off with Rhaegar! Why you caused the rebellion! Why you got Brandon killed!'' Ned spewed out the words without a care, Lyanna looked shocked Ned face turned red.

''Why?'' Ned said, Lyanna stood up, facing him.

''I loved him! Robert was a whoremonger! He would never keep to one bed! I told Brandon what happened! Where I was! I was shocked as anybody when he marched to Kings Landing!'' Tears were running down Lyanna face, she quickly wiped them and face Ned again.

''How did you tell him Lya?'' Ned questioned.

''I sent a raven to Riverrun.'' Lyanna said plainly, tears filling up her eyes.

''You think I'm a whore right? If you think so just say it! Say it!'' Ned couldn't bring himself to say it, as much as he wanted to. He wanted to yell and curse her but he couldn't. His little nephew was the only reason he didn't separate himself from her forever.

''If it wasn't for Jae. I wouldn't be here right now.'' Ned said sternly, Lyanna looked down.

''What do you want me to do? Get on my knees and beg your forgiveness!'' Lyanna screamed.

''You apologizing means nothing to me Lyanna. Our brother is dead! Our father is dead! I fought for you because I thought you would be reasonable and speak to father! I thought he kidnapped you!'' Ned yelled, he was going to continue but Lyanna stopped him.

''I KNOW! And everyday I have to live with that guilt! There's nothing I can do to bring them back! But I beg you to give me another chance! You're the only family I have left Ned! I can't lose you too!'' Lyanna had her face in her hands now. Ned felt a pang of guilt.

_Whats done is done. We must move on now._

''Ok. I'm sorry Lya don't cry.'' He held her in his arms as she wept.

''I still think you made a bad decision, but there's nothing we can do about it. Jae is the only thing that matters now.''  Ned said and Lyanna nodded in agreement.

 

 

 

 


	14. Rhaegar IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar dreams; Arthur gets mad news; Barristan deals with the new King.

_He was choking, the smoke and soot clogging his throat. Ash clogged in his nostrils, smoke in his eyes, blinding him. The smell of was horrid, like burnt flesh. Everyone couldn't escape Rhaegar thought. He ran trying to get out of the burning manse, he tried to open a bronze door knob, but it was melted to the touch. Every door he touched was melting, and soon he was too. Rhaegar ran in and out of corridors, trying to find a door to escape. The fire grew more wild more abalzen the harder he searched for an escape. Then he saw an opening, he ran as fast was he could but then he heard a voice. His mother's voice._

_''RHAEGAR!'' Rhaella cried, he turned around and saw her standing there, he shouted for her to run but she just stood there._

_''MOTHER! COME ON!'' She looked as if she couldn't hear him._

_CREAAK. CREAK!_

_''NOOOOO!''_

_Too_ _late._

_The ceiling caved in on his mother wood and rumble crushing her body, he had no time to retrieve her and turned around and tried to find the opening again, only to be greeted by flames. It was hotter than the other flames, and they were bright green, he ran toward his mother and tried to climb over the ruble, the fire licking at his heels like a friendly dog. His sweat nearly drowned him._

_Run Rhaegar RUN!_

_He wasn't fast enough the green flames were catching up to him._

_CREAAK!_

_''FUCK!'' The green flames melted his skin, he tripped and felt sheer terror as the flames came closer. Rhaegar looked at the sky, to find the ceiling caving on top of him_

Rhaegar awoke screaming, screaming for Elia and his mother, for his two sisters, and for his Lyanna. He was on the ground, his clothes burned off his sky was black from the ash and he had a killer headache. Rhaegar got up and looked around, and saw nothing but destruction in every direction. He saw a large stack of ruble in the distance curious, he walked towards it. He pulled some of the burning wood there and found a body. He grabbed the persons feet and pulled them from under the ruble. The body was in horrible condition, the legs broken and bent backwards, the arms covering it's head, and the head completely smashed in. Only a few wisps of silver hair remained.

This what remained of Rhaella Targaryen. His mother.

He wept, cradling his mother's broken body.  _Who could do such a thing!_ There was only two people he could think of.  _Robert Baratheon and Aerys Targaryen._ The emotion turmoil he went through was only mirrorer by the guilt he felt every time he went to Summerhall.

 _Why am I alive and they aren't?_ He would ask himself. His mother was good, she would never hurt a soul and this what was done to her. Broken,mutilated a horror to look upon.

''I'm sorry mother.'' Rhaegar murmured quietly. Robert did this for Lyanna, the love of his life. If he never ran of with her... NO! Don't think like that, it isn't her fault.

It's yours Rhaegar.

He didn't know how long he was there, but it had to be some hours at least. The morning sun was coming up, and Rhaella wouldn't be here to see it.

 _Why am I alive and she isn't?_ He asked, no answer came. The gods are cruel beasts, fate is a bitch! Rhaegar sobbed quietly some more until her heard a faint whisper from behind him.

''Your Grace?'' It was Varys the Spider, his robes were black and stiff, burnt to hell; his face was covered in soot and he was barefoot, there was some blood trickling down his brow.

''My mother is dead.'' Rhaegar cried out tears came crashing down, he hugged over his mother again.

''Oh Gods, I'm sorry.'' Varys actually sounded genuine when he said this, the other time were just flatter. Varys say down next to him, they sat there in silence for some time until Varys broke it.

''Why were you in the manse Your Grace?'' He asked, Rhaegar wiped his tears away and cleared his throat.

''My sister Visenya was missing, I thought she was inside. Mother demanded to come with me.'' Rhaegar choked out.

''The Gods are cruel Your Grace.'' Varys said sadly

''That they are.'' He replied.

''Jon set us up.'' He recalled bitterly.

''No Your Grace. Robert somehow found out about Tywin's involvement in the plot, he sent his brother Stannis to burn the manse.'' Varys explained.

''Mother...'' He said softly, Varys put a hand on his shoulder.

''Rhaella will be avenged Your Grace. The Baratheons will pay for their cruelty.'' Varys promised.

''Yes. She will be.''

* * *

 

 

Alesters offer was on Arthur mind quite often, he didn't want to go back to King's Landing, especially not to spy. But what other choice did he have? Sit at Starfall and play uncle to Lyarra? He wouldn't mind of course, but he was a warrior and more importantly, Rhaegar friend. He had to do his part in putting the rightful ruler on the throne. It was a necessity something that had to be done, not something he wanted to do or enjoyed.

Arthur got out of his bed.  _Maybe a good bath will clear my head._ He walked out of his room and down the corridor the Starfalls bathhouse. He called a maid over and asked for a hot bath with some light fragrances. Arthur couldn't have too much or his head will start spinning. The bath wa ran quickly after that, and Arthur relaxed and thought about what he was going to do.

It had been about four weeks since the last news of Rhaegar. It was that he was living in Pentos with his family and was planning to take back the throne. The new King wasn't rubbing off well on the cityfolk. Robert apparently had already beheaded a man for selling Dragon memorabilia on the streets of Kings Landing. As for the North, Ned had already left with Lyanna by now, he remembered the day he left to head for Starfall Ned told him that everyone there needed to remain dead, so not to cause suspicion. He agreed with that sentiment, he was originally going to take Ethan Glover as a squire, but the poor lad had been tortured so bad he was a shell of a human. He died some days after they arrived at Starfall. The other five Northmen apparently were going to reside in the Neck with Howland Reed until further notice.

He need to speak with Alester, so he got out of the tub and quickly. Putting on a sible tunic and breeches, he headed towards the Lord's Solar when he got there he noticed his brother was yet again,having his face buried in a scroll.

''What are you reading brother?'' Arthur asked.

''The siege at Storm's End has been lifted. Robert himself rode there and the Tyrells lifted there banners.'' Alester said.

''Tywin is no longer Hand of the King.'' That shocked him.

''What? What happened?'' Arthur asked eagerly.

''Apparently he conspired with Jon Arryn to remove King Robert. Jaime no longer has his white cloak.'' Alester said pinching the bridge of his nose.

''So what does this mean for us?'' Arthur asked

''You can't go to Kings Landing. It's too dangerous. What would possess Tywin to plot against Robert?'' Alester said annoyed.

''You will go to Casterly Rock after Tywin gets there. We need a new strategy.'' Alester said.

''Robert has beheaded a man for showing a play that features Dragons. Said it threatened him. He is mad, we have to choose very carefully in this matter. I have sent a raven swearing our cause to his.'' Alester said finally. Then after that a Maester came and informed him that a new raven had arrived, the two brothers walked to the rookery. Alester grabbed the scroll and looked at it intently, then he gasped and handed it over to Arthur.

_Arthur Dayne, by the time this ravens get to you it will be well over a week. Stannis Baratheon attacked the manse, fire burned the manse to the ground. Queen Rhaella and Rhaegar are dead, they were inside when the ceiling caved in. The babe Visenya has not been seen, I have Daenerys. My uncle Lewyn is missing, he went to hold off the soldiers with the Unsullied. Varys is gone, I'm with Magister Illyrio, Dany and Viserys._

_Princess Elia Martell_

 

 

His heart nearly sank to his stomach. He wanted to retch  _Rhaegar and Rhaella dead... the babe Visenya too?_ His best friend was now dead. His babe son Aegon king, tears began to swell but he quickly wiped them away.

''This changes everything Art.'' Alester said.

''What? Aegon is king.'' He stated plainly but Alester shook his head.

''Don't be a fool, he is but a babe and Viserys is a little boy. Maester, send a raven to King's Landing. Tell them House Dayne swears fealty.'' 

''NO! Aegon is king! I will not betra-'' 

''What? betray a dead man? Rhaegar is dead! His family in exile! It is over Arthur!'' Alester looked at him with a since of pity, but Arthur wouldn't let up.

''Maybe....'' He trailed off, Alester gripping his shoulder.

''Send a raven to the Martells. They need an update. I'm sorry Arthur.'' He nodded and rush out of the room, needing air.  _I failed him. I failed my best friend. How could I do that?_

He needed a drink. He went to his chamber and told the servant to bring him a glass of wine, she came back a short time later. He made  final toast to his friend.

  _To Rhaegar!_  

* * *

''And THEN, I smashed my hammer in the fuckers chest!'' Robert was telling Barristan the story of how he 'killed' Rhaegar. Barristan had heard the story thousands of times since Robert took the throne. And everytime it made him wince.

''You are very strong Your Grace.'' Barristan muttered.

''Fuck yeah I am! Come on Barry lets see if you can beat this stag!'' Barristan grudgingly got up and began sparing with Robert, he was a very strong man, and he wielded his war hammer with a ferocity he had never seen before. The went on for about twenty minutes before a short squire came up to them, he was very pudgy and had curly golden hair  _probably on of the hundreds of Lannister cousins roaming the halls._

''Lord Tywin Lannister wanted to let His Grace know if it will be acceptable for them to leave for Casterly Rock on the morrow Your Grace.'' The squire pipped up, Robert had a look of fury on his face.

''He sends a pudgy little Lannister squire to greet his king! Tell Lord Tywin I command him to see me at once!'' Robert shouted sending the squire running back to Tywin.

''Perhaps we should stop until you with done with Tywin your Grace?'' Barristan asked gently, Robert looked at him closely, then nodded. Robert let out a loud groan.

'' With Tywin gone, I need a new Hand. I have sent ravens to Winterfell, none of them have been returned. The hell is Ned doing?'' Robert said out loud, Barristan made no reply by Robert kept talking.

''I ordered him to be my Hand. That's more than he deserves after he left me to deal with Storms End.  Jaime Lannister says he was in Dorne. What was he doing in Dorne anyway?'' Robert said again, Barristan kept quiet.  _Ned Stark in Dorne? What for?_ Soon after that Tywin Lannister presented himself with his son Jaime, his former brother. Jaime was dressed in crimson and gold armour with the Lannister lion engraved on his breastplate, Tywin had a simple black doublet with black breeches.

''You send a squire to speak to your King Lord Tywin?'' Robert said suspiciously.

''I meant no offense Your Grace. I thought you wouldn't want to speak to me.'' Tywin said stiffly, Robert nodded.

''Cersei and Jaime will stay here with me, under guard.'' That had shocked Barristan, _why would you let the kingslayer stay in the city?_  

''Your Grace, I had hoped to take Jaime with me back to Casterly Rock.'' Tywin said, his glaring daggers at Robert.

''You can choose one, your brother Kevan, or your son Jaime. One must stay here.'' Tywin's faced turned crimson and Jaime turned to his father and whispered quietly. 

''I choose Kevan.'' Tywin said gritting his teeth.

''Good! Ser Damon stays also, he's good sparring partner.'' Tywin nodded stiffly and bowed, the two Lannisters turning away.

''Your Grace, do you think it is wise to let the kinslayer stay in the capital.'' Barristan boldly questioned.

''Tywin won't do a thing while his golden twins are in my hands, their the pride of the Old Lions life.'' For a man who beheads people who even speak about Targaryen or dragons in his presence it kind of made since.

''Very well Your Grace, shall we continue sparring?'' Robert's grinned widened as he took up his stance.

 

 


	15. Eddard IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The northerners in the neck cause trouble; Lyanna has doubts about her relationship with Rhaegar.

The swampy temperature of Greywater Watch made him uncomfortable, he is of the North he wears furs not silks. Ned had to get used to it though, him and Lyanna were bound to leave for Winterfell, with baby Jaehaerys in tow. They had remained in hiding for too long, it was time they show their faces or his bannerman might wonder where they are. Ned sat with Howland Reed, trying to keep himself calm, this was a time we was going convince the Northerns to remain in the Neck instead of going home. As he waited he ate some steamed frog legs, apparently a delicacy in around the Neck. A while after, the men came inside and sat in the chairs. 

William Dustin,Martyn Cassel,Theo Wull and Mark Ryswell all stared at their liege lord with a somewhat annoyance, not that he could blame them. Ned promised to take back to the North but they were still in the Neck living off of frogs.

''My Lords, I have called you all here today to discuss what we will do in the future.'' Ned said, William Dustin was the first to speak.

''That's simple, we go back to our homes and our lives.'' The others nodded in agreement and Ned sighed  _this is going to be difficult._

''Yes. I know you all want to return home, but... My sister does not wish to be Robert's Queen an-'' Ned was cut off by Theo Wull snorting.

''What does your sister have to do with us?'' Ned tried to keep himself in check.

''Robert will take her, and will kill my nephew. I can't allow that to happen.'' Ned said stiffly. William gasped, Theo eyed him, but Martyn was next to speak.

''So what are we to do about that?'' Martyn asked.

''No one can ever no this, if any of this gets out our heads will be on spikes. I need your oath, I need you to swear on Ice not to tell anyone about what you saw.'' Ned said sternly, the men gasped but held his head.

''Are you sure?'' Mark asked and he nodded

''So what will we say?'' William said questiongly.

''That we came to the tower of joy, the Kingsguard were gone and my sister Lyanna died of a fever.'' All the men seemed to agree with this, and one by one they dropped to one knee and swore in Ice not to tell anyone of what they saw.

''Do you swear, on the ancestral sword of your liege lord, to keep the events at the tower of joy private?'' Ned asked them.

''Aye.''

''Good. Let's go home.'' They cheered at that, Howland said there would be ale in the kitchens and everyone dashed there to get their fill. Ned wasn't in the mood for a drink, he decided to visit Lyanna and check on baby Jaehaerys. Ned walked into the nursery where Lyanna would spend most of her time with Jae and Jyanna. He opened the door to find them sitting there playing with the babe.

''Lya, I just wanted to check on Jae.'' Ned said, Lya looked at him and smiled, she handed the babe over to him. While he may have a Valyrian name, Jaehaerys Targaryen looked like a Stark. His hair was so dark brown it looks almost black, and his stormy grey eyes was of that of Lyanna's, he was so precious so innocent, he wondered if e feel this way for his own son.  _Of course you will, don't be stupid._ The babe smile and gave him a whine of happiness, he gave the babe back to Lyanna.

Jyanna was holding her own babe, having just giving birth to a girl she named Meera. She was a pretty babe as well having brown hair and the green eyes of the crannogmen.  _They would grow up and be best friends, just like me and Robert._

''We are leaving today Lya. We're going home.'' Lyanna gave him a big smile and then turned to Jyanna.

''I'm going to miss you Jy, it's been fun here, I might even miss eating the frogs!'' The three of them shared a laugh at that.

''Well I'm going to have to fix you up, can't have anyone recognizing you now can we?'' Lyanna laughed and playfully shook her head no. Jyanna and Lyanna charged Ned with watching the babes as they went to put Lyanna in her disguise. The babes were gooing at each other  _heh, we might have to keep these two apart._ Jyanna and Lyanna were in there for nearly and hour,  _the hell is taking them so long?_ Soon, he found out.

Lyanna looked like a completely different person, her long face looked several inches shorter,her grey eyes now green, long brown hair was dyed blonde. It was if her facial structure changed altogether, she was still beautiful she just didn't look like Lyanna.

''You... look different.'' Ned muttered

''Well, that's kind of the point Ned.'' She japed, making him flush red with embarrassment.

''Well no will recognize you now milady!'' Jyanna said earning laughs from the two.

''We'll be leaving on the morrow, the lads are getting drunk, don't want them to get hurt.'' Lyanna rolled her eyes but Jyanna beamed, happy to spend more time with his sister. He smiled and left them to their chatting, Ned soon found himself in Howland's solar again.

''Whats on your mind Ned?'' Howland asked.

''Do you think we can pull this off? Ned asked his friend.

''Stranger things have happened Ned.''

* * *

 

Lyanna sat in her bed chamber, staring at her son. _My beautiful son._  When she was younger she detested the idea of marriage, and having babies more so. Lyanna wanted to ride and hunt and become a lord, she didn't want to sew or sing pretty songs,  _oh how have times changed._ She felt no greater joy than when she felt him in her arms, he was her lifeline she would protect him with her life, even die for him. Her little Jaehaerys did not resemble his father, he was purely Stark with dark brown hair and stormy grey eyes  _like mine._ Thinking of her son brought so many memories of his father, some were too painful to think about. How king Aerys told him to bring him my head, how we had to escape to Summerhall then Dorne, how he nearly died at the hands of Robert on the trident.

When she heard about the Sack of Kings Landing she wanted to smack Rhaegar herself for his stupidity, how he could leave his wife and children at the hand of the mad man was beyond her. By the grace of the Old Gods did some foreign witch and the kingslayer managed to save the little girl and the babes. Lyanna found herself thinking about Elia often, like were her children doing, or if she hated her and cursed her to hell, or if she just wished that she remained Rhaegar's paramour or whatever they call them in Dorne. Times like those made her really doubt herself,  _look how much damage you cause, and for what?_

Love. 

Love was a stupid, strong thing, it could make men the size of the Greatjon go mad. It made her do things she couldn't even imagine, got her father and brother killed....

Lyanna's thoughts her interrupted by the sounds of Jyanna opening the door, she peeped in before coming inside.

''You shouldn't blame yourself My Lady, you did what you thought was right.'' _What the fuck? How does she know my thoughts?_

''I saw a she wolf crying My Lady, she held a wolf dragon in her arms.'' Lyanna didn't say anything, she was too shocked to even move she swallowed deep. Jyanna curtsied and then left the room abruptly leaving her in a field of wonder.

Lyanna laid her dragon prince back inside his crib and went to sleep, _the wold returns to its den._  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Jaime IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime speaks with Barristan; Elia finds Rhaegar.

One more day.

It was only one more day until his father was to leave Kings Landing and take up his place as the Lord of Casterly Rock, Jaime would have gone with him expect Robert made him stay in Kings Landing as a hostage. The King also decided to remove him from his Kingsguard, forcing him to abandon the White Cloak forever. Jaime should have felt something, losing the position he held for three years but he didn't, if anything he was relieved. He hated the White Cloak, the damnable thing. He wished he had never allowed Gerold Hightower to raise him to the order. Since everyone was on bad terms since their plan was unfolded, he decided to break his fast alone in his chamber, his father was still upset that he was to remain in Kings Landing.

It was stupid, we should have let the Targaryens fight for their own throne if they wanted it so bad. 

_Elia is a Targaryen._

Jaime refused to think of her, it only made it harder to cope with the fact that she would never be his. It made it easier to deny Cersei, wanting only to bed Elia.

 _Fool! You think she'll give up being Queen to fuck a Kingslayer?_ Jaime slammed his fist on the table, spilling ale on it. He didn't care to clean it up, leaving without another word. Jaime needed to hit something, so went to where he could find peace.

The training yard was bustling with knights and young squires trying to prove themselves. Even though he wasn't a kingsguard, men still moved out the way when they saw striding through. He saw Ser Barristan and decided to ask him to spar.

''Ser Barristan! Care for a spar?'' He asked cockily. The old man grimaced and unsheathed his sword.

''Sure thing, oathbreaker.'' Jaime unsheathed his gilded golden sword, the same one he killed King Aerys with. Barristan noticed this and went red in the face, the man then began his attack slashing with efficiency uncommon for a man his age. Jaime blocked the blows and set his guard, now he was on the offense, stabbing and slashing quickly sending Barristan off his balance but he quickly recovered. The two kept slashing and parrying at each other, two dancing swords.

''You a very good dancer Barry!'' Jaime announced smiling he decided to tease him to get him angry. ''Was the Lady Ashara a good dancer to?'' Barristan purpled at this.

''You will not sully her name in my presence kingslayer!''   _It worked._ Barristan Selmy began a new launch of attacks, wild and ferocious yet still calculated. Jaime matched these as fast as he could, dodging the slashes at his neck. He was getting tired, the had battling for who knows how long.

_Time to end this._

Jaime wasn't donning the White Cloak so he didn't need to abide by there rules of 'honor' and all that other horse shit. When Barristan lunged again Jaime kicked dirt into his eyes, the knight used his off hand to try to remove but it was to late for him. Jaime slashed at his hand, sending him keeling to the ground. Jaime stood over him.

''Yield?'' Barristan stared daggers at him but it did little to help.

''Yield.''

Jaime left the old knight with a smirk on his face, he turned to leave when the old knight called his name.

''Jaime?'' Barristan called

''Yes?'' Jaime answered

''Why did you leave the Kingsguard? We swore a vow to serve the king until death!'' Barristan said a little too loudly.

''Do you know what the kingsguard is Ser Barristan?'' The knight looked confused at the sudden line of questioning.

''It's a lie. All the vows, all the stories of brave knights defending their fair maidens, it's all a lie. When I first donned the white cloak I was proud to serve such a noble group; until I found out how truly monstrous it was.'' Barristan tried to retort this but Jaime continued.

''For years I watched the Royal Court be filled with whores and madmen, pyromancers and physophants. I watched the good Queen Rhaella, who raised me as her own when my mother died, raped by her own husband! I watched the light slowly go out from her eyes, the disappointment that man she raised couldn't help her in her weakest moments.'' Barristan mouth was ajar in shock, but Jaime wasn't done.

''Aerys was a madman, he made me stand guard as he raped his wife or burned people alive. Is that noble Ser Barristan? Is that what it means to be a knight? Or are you still living in the delusion that what you're doing is honorable?'' Jaime said accusingly.

''There are no easy choices in life Ser Jaime.''

''Aye, but leaving the kingsguard was the easiest choice I ever made. The white cloak isn't what it used to be, it's soiled, and it means standing by where a king ruins the realm instead of stopping him.'' Jaim retorted.

'' Robert wasn't like Aerys... not originally. Robert... isn't well he drinks milk of the poppy everyday for the head wound he suffered from Rhaegar. I told him to send Tywin to lift the Siege but he refused saying that it was his home and he had to defend it. It weighed heavy on him.'' Barristan justified 

''Same old excuses Ser Barristan, when your tired of defending mad men, come to Casterly Rock. When I come into my lordship I'll surely need a sword as good as yours.'' Jaime jested, Barristan snorted.

''In your dreams Kingslayer!'' Barristan said, and he actually appeared to have a smile on his face.

__

* * *

Elia Martell was angry.

Angry at Rhaegar for running back into the manse, leaving her children fatherless, angry at the usurpers for sending men to burn children in their home. But most of all she was angry at herself. She was angry at her fragile health, angry at her weakness in the bedroom. She couldn't keep her own husband from running into the arms of child! How could she rule seven kingdoms if she couldn't stop her husband from publicly embrassing her! Now their in exile, possibly forever and her husband is dead.

_Oh Rhaegar, Aegon will never know you. Will Rhaney's even remember you?_

Probably not, she cursed Rhaegar for being so noble, running back into the house so save a babe, as if he didn't have his own children to care for. 

 _It's your fault. You killed him._  The voice told her. No! That isn't true!

_Yes! You killed him! You're weak! You're worthless, Lyanna is a better wife than you!_

Lies! She is a child! Rhaegar loves me!

_Never... he will never love you Elia... you're weak, you aren't worthy. Why don't you just do the world a favor and just kill yourse-_

''JUST SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!'' Elia screamed, her voice shrieking through the quite apartments, soon Magister Illyrio and two guards were in the room.

''Your Grace? Are you all right?'' Illyrio asked, Elia nodded even though she wasn't fine.

''I want to go to the manse, Rhaegar and Rhaella need a proper burial. They can't lay in rubble like animals.'' She stated softly, Illyrio nodded and said they would leave soon. Elia grabbed the bottle of Arbor Gold and pour it into her goblet, she drank deep.

_Gods, I think I'm going mad!_

Twenty minutes later, the door opened again. Elia turned around expecting Illyrio but instead it was Melisandre, garbed in red cloths as usual.  

''You lie, Elia Martell.'' Melisandre stated, as if it was a fact.

''Lie about what?'' Elia said, feigning ignorance.

''You say you are fine, but I know better, you are suffering Elia. It isn't your fault.'' Melisandre said, Elia was about to reply when they voice began speaking.

_The red whore lies! It it your fault Elia you are a worthle-_

Melisandre waved her hand, and the voiced stopped dead in its tracks. Melisandre smiled and began to speak.

''The voice is a work of the Great Other, it wants us dead Elia, so we can't fight in the war to come.'' She stated.

''What war?'' She questioned but Melisandre shook her head.

''You will find out soon Elia Martell, we need to see your husband.''

Elia was confused considering her husband was dead, but she went along with it anyway. Illyrio said the fasted way to get there would be by a boat, since the roads were covered in rubble and smoke was still heavy. Illyrio, Melisandre and Elia sat in the boat, an unsullied began rowing. They sat there in silence, nobody wanting to speak after Elia had her outburst out of nowhere.

Soon they were at the remains of Illyrio master manse. The tall and luxurious building was naught anymore, it was completely crush to the ground save some towers that were blackened by the fire. It was a horrible sight to see, she nearly wanted to weep when she saw it.

_This is how he died, crushed and burned alive._

The thought made her shudder, but she had to be strong, for the babes Aegon and Dany, for her little Rhaenys and Viserys. 

_Be strong Elia, you are a Martell. Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken._

The little boat docked by the shipyard, Elia was the first one out, running to the ruins of the house in search of her husband's body. Looking was hard considering some of the cobblestone planks were hard to lift, but she put all her strength into it. Elia looked in every nook and cranny for her husband and good-mother. She was beginning to worry that somehow they lived and the Usurper took them prisoner.

Melisandre walked next to her, her eyes were closed and she placed her hands on Elia's shoulder.

''This way Elia Martell.'' Melisandre then guided her farther down the ruins until she could see someone in the distance, they were too young to be Rhaegar, but the sunlight reflected their shining silver hair. They walked closer and closer, until they were shouting distance away.

The young man turned around and pointed to them, to which a fat bald man stood up and waved ferociously.

_Varys?_

Elia ran and Melisandre wasn't to far behind her, as they got closer she could see there were three people total, the seemed to be looking down or staring at something. Elia kept running.

When she was near them she stopped, her blood ran cold her heart skipped a beat. She saw her husband, covered in black soot, his silver hair now appeared dark brown, and he had four dragons perched on his shoulders. She couldn't even speak, she tackled him and started assaulting him with kisses.

''Rhaegar! Oh Gods! I thought you were dead! How did you escape?'' Elia asked frantically, before he could even respond Melisandre stepped forward.

''He is a dragon, fire cannot kill a dragon.'' She stated, Rhaegar didn't look pleased.

''Fire killed my mother.'' He recalled bitterly

''Fire didn't kill Rhaella, the manse crushed her skull.'' Melisandre stated matter of factly, she then turned to Varys and had a displeased look on her face.

''Varys. Were you in the manse?'' Melisandre said icily

''Yes. I was trapped with my nephew here.'' Varys said pointing to the young man, Elia remember him as one of the servants.

''How did you survive?'' She asked her tone colder, Varys look shocked but he answered.

''I know not. The gods were on my side that night.'' Varys said, Melisandre wasn't pleased.

''How did you survive!'' Melisandre yelled at him now, everyone was shocked including Rhaegar.

''Melisandre what happened?'' Rhaegar asked.

''Only the blood of the dragon and servants of R'hllor can survive such temperatures, Rhaella would have survived if the manse hadn't fell.'' She recalled, everyone was confused and Melisandre had a look of anger on her face.

''Who are you?'' Melisandre was staring directly at the Spider now, he looked as if he was sweating cannons.

''Varys.'' He said.

''Liar! This man lies Your Grace!'' Melisandre shrieked, Rhaegar got up. The nephew had a look of fear on his face.

''Who are you!'' Melisandre asked again, Varys started sweating harder now his breath getting more shallow.

''My name is Varys!''

''WHO ARE YOU!'' Blood was now seeping out of the Spiders eyes, he looks like one of those weirwood trees, he was now panting.

''WHO ARE YOUU!'' White foam was now coming out of his mouth, his eyes cried blood, Melisandre wouldn't let up, finally the young man stepped up.

''VASERION! HIS NAMES VASERION!'' The boy shrieked and Melisandre finally stopped, Var- Vaserion dropped to the floor, still panting.

''Who are you?'' Melisandre asked the young man, he gulped.

''Aemar. Aemar Blackfyre.''

 


	17. Prince Lewyn III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewyn finds himself in trouble; Robert meets with someone

                                                                                         **Outskirts of Pentos**

 

The smell of the flames still haunted Lewyn, the burning flesh and wood trapped inside of his nostrils, refusing to leave. It had been nearly two weeks since the fire at the manse, and Lewyn was no closer to Elia. The outskirts of Pentos were a dry wasteland, Lewyn had been mobile for the majority of the weeks dragging his lame leg behind him. The pain was horrible, but it was no comparison to the pain he felt when he left the burning Pentos behind.

_I'm sorry Elia.. I failed you._

The pain of his leg nearly brought him down, the dryness of his throat was painfully uncomfortable. Lewyn felt his head spinning, he wanted to lay down and go to sleep, he just wanted some rest.

_Sleep, sleep. I just want some sleep..._

His eyes were threatening to close. He forcefully kept them open, his leg was sending a shock of pain with each drag.

_Sleep...Need sleep._

Lewyn saw a large oak tree, quite unusual for the dry land that surrounded it. He made for the tree with quick haste, taking shelter under the cool shadows, a safe haven from the unyielding sun.

Lewyn sat against the trunk of the tree, and started to drift slowly to sleep.

He was back in the manse again, Rhaegar and Elia were standing over the chest of dragon eggs. Illyrio was making a toast to their good health, everyone was smiling and happy, everyone except for Lewyn.

Lewyn knew was was going to happen, he tried to scream, and warn Elia to get out of there. It was all for naught as his cries was drowned out by the laughs and cheers and jests of men. Lewyn cried out louder, only to be ignored.

Suddenly a man came in, Lewyn expected him to warn them that Stannis Baratheon had arrived, instead he walked straight towards Elia.

_This is wrong... This didn't happen._

Lewyn tried to intervene, but his legs refused to move, the harder he struggled the stiffer they became. The man walked in front of Elia and unsheathed a dagger.

''Robert Baratheon send his regards.'' The man said, and proceeded to stab Elia repeatedly. Lewyn let out a cry but the man kept stabbing Elia, his niece turned around and faced him the middle of her dress red with blood.

''Why didn't you save me uncle?'' Elia asked, tears flowing down her face.

''I tried! Elia!'' He shouted, he once more tried to run towards her but his legs were stiff.

''You left me, you left me to die!'' His niece shouted again, the blood running down her legs.

''No! I didn't want to!'' Lewyn pleaded,  _she must understand.... she must see reason!_

''It matters not. I'm dead, and you killed me uncle.'' Elia said, turning away from him and walking towards the flames that were raging outside the manse. He begged her not to leave to no avail, she kept walking, until the flames consumed her.

Lewyn cried, harder than he had before,  _I failed her, I failed my kin.. I let Elia die..._

He was woke by a sharp kick to his side, forcing him to let out a groan of pain. Lewyn opened his eyes to face his attackers, it was a man, his lair was long and black and in a thick braid hanging down to his mid-back. The man's skin shone like burned bronze and his eyes were dark brown and in the shape of almonds. Another man stood next to him but looked younger, his hair was oiled and fell into a braid that fell to his shoulders. 

The older man held a great curved blade, it looked like an arakh, the younger man held one similar, but also held twin daggers in a sword belt that had a gold medallion. The men looked to him and began speaking in a harsh language.

_They are Dothraki._

From what his nephew Oberyn had told them, the Dothraki were fearsome warriors. He hadn't had the opportunity to meet one however.

''Who are you?'' He asked, the men looked at him curiously, then the older man shouted to some others that were mounted on horses.

_The Dothraki value strength over all... If they think me weak they will abandon me._

The men on horses galloped quickly, Lewyn turned his head to the right, making his neck crank in pain. He saw a small camp filled with tents and plenty of horses. The men dismounted and walked into the largest of the tents, after a couple minutes the men returned outside with another person. It was too far to tell if it were a man or woman.

The three people galloped back towards the oak tree. Lewyn finally got a chance to look after a third person, it was a woman. She had an oiled braid that fell just above her hips, her skin was olive colored the same color of Elia's, she had bright hazel eyes in the shape of almonds. She walked towards Lewyn after dismounting.

She squatted down and looked at him intently, ''Who are you?'' She asked sharply, Lewyn laughed

''I can ask the same of you,'' He jested, the woman gave him a harsh slap.

''You answer my questions, or die.'' Lewyn smiled and nodded weakly.  _She's fierce._

''I'm Prince Lewyn Martell of Dorne.'' He said proudly, the woman looked at him and grinned.

''You're a long ways from home. Why are you here?'' Lewyn gulped, tears threatened to fall but he pushed them back  _I can't be weak, not now. I'm a Martell, Unbent Unbowed, Unbroken._

''I served in the Kingsguard under Aerys the second, rebels captured the city and I was forced to flee into exile. My niece Elia, her husband and children were residing in Magister Illyrio's manse. The usurper sent his brother and...'' Lewyn trailed off again and looked to the woman who gave a curt nod.

''They set the manse aflame, my good-nephew and his mother is dead. My Elia escaped, I don't know where she is now, she's either dead or a prisoner.'' Lewyn explained painfully, the woman had a unreadable look in her eyes.

''I'm Dyanna Sand. The bastard daughter of Delonne Allyrion.'' Dyanna said swiftly, Lewyn looked at her.

''How did you get in the company of them?'' Lewyn asked, nodding to the two Dothraki men.

''I grew tired of just being the bastard of a noble woman, I wanted to make a name for myself.'' She said plainly. ''Anyway, this is Khal Bharbo. He is our leader and this is Drogo, his heir and my lover.'' Dyanna said proudly, the younger man smiled wickedly at him as if he was making him jealous.

''Well met Khal Bharbo and Drogo. Although I might say I might have to steal this beauty from you.'' Lewyn jested Bharbo's face hinted at a smile and Drogo let out a scowl.

Drogo said something to Dyanna in Dothraki and she looked back at him, ''My love says you are weak. And that you are no use to us, but I know better. Your use of a spear is well known throughout Dorne.'' Dyanna said proudly.

Lewyn was about to speak when he was cuttoff, ''You will stay with us until you are better, after that you are free to leave.'' Dyanna said, Lewyn nodded in agreement.

''Thank you Dyanna, I will never forget this kindness.'' Dyanna smiled, and gave some commands to another Dothraki. The men walked over to him and picked him up, leading him to the tents of the camp.

* * *

 

Robert was deep in his cups, he had been drinking since the early morn. Robert Baratheon had only been king for just shy a month, and he began his reign with a iron fist. He was sitting on the iron throne, reveling in his success.

_I took the crown, I sent Rhaegar running across the narrow sea!_

Robert smirked to himself, he was proud that he almost killed the man who took his beloved Lyanna. His wolf Queen.

_She was mine! She belonged to me!_

Robert was destined to be wed to a wolf, but instead he got a lion. Not that he could complain, the Lannisters were rich in gold and would prove to be good allies if Rhaegar thought to come back to his shores... At least that was the plain until Tywin Lannister proved his falseness and plotted with the Kingslayer to remove him. Even Jon Arryn was doing little to prove his loyalty to him.

Robert planned to make Ned his Hand after dismissing Jon, he sent numerous ravens to Winterfell and none of them were returned. That made Robert rage with anger, someone he considered a brother wouldn't even answer the call when commanded by his king. Robert felt sick.

_Maybe I should lay off the wine..._

Robert ultimately decided against it. He was king, he wouldn't be swayed by a simple sickness. Robert descended from the throne and walked towards his chambers, he was late for his appointment and needed to dress quickly to catch him.

Robert made it to the king's chambers, they were larger than any at the Eyrie or at Storm's End, the red and black coloring were replaced by gold and black of House Baratheon. The three headed dragons were replaced by a crowned stag.

He sighed, and went to his dressing room. Robert changed out of his kingly garb and dresses into more humble clothing, he wore a light brown tunic with light grey breeches and deerskin boots. Robert removed his crown and all of his jewelry, his took a dagger and hid it in his tunic. He walked out of the Red Keep through the secret passages ways, and headed down to the tavern where he usually met his friend for his appointments.

Roberts walked into the tavern and looked around for his friend, the tavern was busting despite the early hour. Horns of ale was being served as well as glasses of spiced wine. Roberts noticed his friend and promptly walked over to him, the young men smiled when he noticed Robert.

''Kind of you to meet me Your Grace.'' He said, smiling that sly smile.

''Don't call me that.'' Robert commanded, he just continued to smile.

''Any new information Arthur?'' Robert asked, he knew that Arthur Dayne was loyal to Rhaegar but his brother commanded him to swear fealty to Robert. He wasn't fool enough to think Arthur meant any of the words he was saying however.

''I have Your Grace. Stannis has reached Pentos and burned the Targaryens out.'' Arthur looked visibly pained when he said this.

_Good, now he knows what happens when you give support to the dragons._

 ''Are they dead?'' Robert asked

''I know not Your Grace, Stannis might have taken them prisoner.'' Arthur replied and Robert groaned in response.

''I want no prisoners, command Stannis to put them all to the sword.'' He said forcefully, Arthur gulped but nodded in agreement

''At once Your Grace.''

Robert slithered out of the tavern and headed back towards the Red Keep, he changed back into his kingly garb and sat on the iron throne. Robert should have been happy, he had more than most men, and now ruled the Seven Kingdoms. He didn't want this however, he was only supposed to be Lord of Storm's End now he was Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. He only wanted Lyanna, and now she was dead and the realm couldn't fill the whole she left behind.

He was surrounded by traitors, from his good brother and father to Jon Arryn and Ned Stark, all of them trying to take his kingdom, he crushed a three hundred year dynasty over his betrothed, and men still seemed to plot to take his realm.That would never happen, for Robert would burn the world to ash before another could take what what his again.

 


	18. Arthur II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur makes his moves in Kings Landing; Ned Stark arrives in Winterfell

Arthur had just left from his meeting with Robert, he was sitting in his chambers in the Red Keep wondering if he made the right decision by returning. He had arrived in Kings Landing two days ago, sent by his brother to get information on what was happening in the capital.

Robert listened to Arthur and heeded his council, though it remained to be scene if he actually trusted him or not. He was forced to swear fealty to Robert Baratheon but words were wind, he would say anything if it meant he could sit Aegon Targaryen on the throne. It was too painful to think of Rhaegar, so Arthur found himself thinking about Ashara and her babe. The girl took after his sister in eye color but had Ned's long face and dark brown hair. It hurt to leave them. But it was the only way to destroy Robert, Tywin got himself removed as Hand and sent back to Casterly Rock and Jaime was now a hostage.

_I must do what I can, I must help Rhaegar's son._

While his friend may be dead, Arthur could still help his son, and teach him to be every bit of man Rhaegar was. When he heard that Rhaegar was dead, burned alive while the roof of the manse caved in on him and his mother he wanted to cry, shout and ride to King's Landing and slay Robert himself.

Alester but a stop to that. ''You want to avenge Rhaegar? You can't do it from the grave, ride to Kings Landing now and you'll be in the dirt with him.'' His brother told him, he had to be cunning, he had to play the game of thrones.

Arthur heard a knock on his door and he asked who was there, ''A mutual friend'' the voice said, he allowed them entry. It was Jaime Lannister and Daven Lannister, some cousin of Tywin. 

''Wine?'' Arthur offered. Daven accepted while Jaime declined.

''We're here to talk on behalf of my Lord father Tywin.'' Jaime explained, Arthur drunk from his goblet and nodded.

''What does the old lion have to say?'' He questioned.

''He wants to speak about an alliance.'' Jaime offered.

''Shouldn't he be tired of alliances? His golden boy is a hostage because of his plotting.'' Daven grimaced and Jaime gritted his teeth, but they continued.

''My father wants an alliance with House Dayne, he wishes for to have the hand of-''

''My sister. The Lady Ashara?'' Arthur said cutting Jaime off.

''My brother told me of your fathers offer, we declined.''

''Declined?'' Daven said shocked.

''Yes declined, my sister already has a natural son. Jaime is a hostage, what use is he to us?'' Arthur mocked.

''Lions are more useful than stags, Ser.'' Jaime said hotly.

''Sure, but you aren't a lion, just a caged pup.''

Jaime fashed flushed and Daven had his hand on the hilt of his dagger, but in the end the bowed and left the room leaving Arthur to his thoughts. 

_I wonder where Rhaegar is now... is he hurt? Is he in pain? What of Elia..._

Arthur had no time to think about his dead friend, he had to think of the now.

* * *

 The castle of Winterfell started to come into sight. It had been hard weeks on the road, and they were finally home. Lyanna's appearance had to be kept, so Jyanna had gave her several supplies from the Neck to help her keep her identity hidden. His horse came to a stop at the front of the gates, a soldier noticed who he was and immediately commanded that the gates be opened. 

He slowly brought his horse into the courtyard and dismounted, and told a stableboy to see to his horse. Lady Catelyn was walking towards him, a smile was on her face.

_Fuck..._

There was no way around this, Lyanna got off her horse and retrieved her son from the wheelhouse. Ned greeted his wife with a kiss.

''Welcome home My Lord. This is your sons.'' Catelyn said showing the babes in her arms, the boys shared her Tully looks, with red brown locks with blue eyes.

''He is beautiful My Lady, he has your coloring.'' Catelyn smiled at that but then her gaze averted to Lyanna.

''May I ask who is she My Lord?'' She said.

''That's what I wanted to speak with you about. Perhaps we should talk in my solar.'' Ned said taking in Catelyn's hand and leading her to his solar. When they reached the solar he sat in the Lord's chair and Catelyn sat opposite of him.

''I don't know how I'm going to explain this to you My Lady. The boy is my bastard son.'' Catelyn face dropped, her smile turned into a frown and her bright blue eyes turned dark. 

''Surely you are mistaken My Lord?'' She asked, fidgeting around in her chair. 

''I'm afraid not My Lady. I know this will be hard for you to understand, but my brother, sister and father died, we were rebelling against the throne... every battle I thought I wasn't going to make it home. His mother comforted me after I learned of Brandon's death one thing led to another and...'' Ned trailed off, it hurt to say those words, to lie to his wife but he barely knew her. Who's to say she won't turn the boy into Robert?

Catelyn stiffened and then she suddenly stood and curtsied ''Pray excuse me My Lord, I must see to my sons.'' Ned tried to call after her, but he decided to let her go.

_I had to protect him.. I had to._

Ned sighed and leaned back into his chair the door to his solar was slowly opened he opened his eyes to see Lyanna.

''How did she take it?'' Lyanna asked.

''Not so well I suppose, she just stood and said she had to tend to our boys.''

''That's to be expected. I know she's your wife Ned but let me tell you this, she says ANYTHING or does ANYTHING that can harm my son...'' Ned didn't let her finish.

''I know Lya, I'll protect him, just like I promised.''


	19. Prince Lewyn V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince lewyn finds himself in trouble with the Dothraki; Lyanna and Catelyn bump heads.

It had been nearly three moon turns since Lewyn had been in the company of the Dothraki, his body had been slowly getting better and his leg wasn't as sore anymore and his cut to his head had been stitched. Dyanna had been training with him, he had been getting better with the spear, Lewyn had to take a break after he nearly passed out from working out to hard. 

Lewyn had a constantly asked for information about Elia, but no one had heard anything since the fire at the manse. He had a feeling about Elia, something was off,  _could she have survived?_ No, the fire engulfed the manse and nearly all the areas around it but it was odd that he kept having this feeling that she survived.

''Thinking much?'' Dyanna asked, Lewyn turned up to look to meet her gaze, her hair was freshly oiled and braided her leather armor dyed red. Lewyn wore similar leather armour, except he bore the Martell sigil on his breast. Lewyn smiled.

''How long have you been watching me?'' Lewyn asked cheekily

''Long enough,'' Lewyn rolled his eyes.

''Thinking about Elia...I keep having this feeling about her.'' Dyanna sat down and filled a goblet full of wine for him, the Dothraki preferred fermented milk, but the taste made him want to retch so Dyanna got him wine.

''What type of feeling?'' Lewyn sighed, and sipped his wine.

''This feeling...that she could have survived.'' Dyanna stared into his eyes, and breathed deeply. Lewyn shook his head, Elia is dead and all her children were too. Lewyn had tried so hard to protect them, fighting for hours to find them in the sea of enimies. In the end he failed, and his niece died anyway, far from her home.  _What have I done? How could I let this happen?_

''It isn't your fault.'' Lewyn's head shot up, Dyanna looked at him with a sadness in her eyes.

''I know what it feels like to blame yourself for something that happened,'' She sighed and chugged her wine.

''My father died... My mother's husband killed him after she got pregnant with me.'' Lewyn opened his mouth to reassure her that is wasn't her fault, but she put a hand up to silence him.

''Don't. I don't need your pity, this is about you not me.'' Lewyn closed his mouth instantly.

''I should have fought har-'' Dyanna got up and slapped the goblet out of his hand.

''You fought thousands of enimies and fire raging around you. You fought as hard as you could, so just deal with the fact it wasn't enough and stop pitying yourself.'' She screeched tightly, Lewyn eyes narrowed her voice dangerously low.

''You dare-'' Lewyn began.

''I DO dare! Sitting in the Dothraki sea brooding about it isn't going to bring her back!'' 

''What do you want me to do?'' Lewyn asked weakly, Dyanna's eyes went dark, her voice like steel.

''Avenge her.''

* * *

 

Lyanna felt at home, Winterfell's walls opening up to her, giving her a warm welcome. Her happiness was cut short by Catelyn Tully, Ned's wife and mother of his heir. Her utter disdain for her little Jaehaerys and Daemon made Lyanna want to strangle her, Jaehaerys and Daemon were innocent and had nothing to do with their 'fathers' sin. Ned had to keep her under guard for a whole day after she almost hit her in the head with a chamber pot.

A part of Lyanna understood where Catelyn was coming from, but the Mother inside of her wanted her dead for the way she turned up her face and whispered _bastard_ when referring to her sons. Lyanna's home was now a cesspool of hate, Ned was having to leave often, settling his bannermen after the Rebellion. Catelyn Tully looked as if Lyanna threw eggs on her face when she asked if she needed help running the castle in Ned's absence.

The Tully bride apparently assumed that the castlan would run Winterfell in Ned's absence, as it would be in the south. When she informed her otherwise, Catelyn purpled, and refused, saying it was her duty to give Ned heir- not to run Winterfell in his absence. Lyanna decided to take up the position herself, refusing to allow Winterfell to go to ruin for a southern woman's pride.

Lyanna was listening to the petitioners, Catelyn by her side. She had decided to come out of the blue, and Lyanna let her, she decided it would be good for her to learn how to run the castle even though Catelyn kept insisting she wouldn't run Winterfell. Lyanna had to come up with a convincing lie in order for Catelyn to give leave for her to help. She decided to say that she was raised in Dorne where her mother, helped around the castle of Sunspear.

The lie was harder to spin than she thought, but eventually Catelyn ended up believing in them. Lyanna sat next to her, and she sat in the throne of Winterfell, the petitioners speaking about the problems with raiders stealing cattle and other minor issues. The petions lasted for nearly an hour, when they were finally done Lyanna went to see Jae. Ned had posed her as Jae's wetnurse, and Catelyn wanted nothing to do with her son so she was basically given free reign over him.

Daemon had to be kept secret. His silver hair too much of a giveaway, Ned whispered of sending him to Pentos but nothing was in stone. He silver son has his hair dyed until he could travel. No one in Winterfell knew of his existence.

 

As she opened the door to the nursery she heard footsteps coming closer, she whirled around to find Lady Tully- or Lady  _Stark_ now, damn near running towards her. Catelyn stalked up to her, a angry look on her face.

''What have you done?'' Catelyn asked hotly, when Lyanna asked what she was talking about she snorted.

''Don't play coy with me whore! How did you turn the petitioners against me?!'' Catelyn shrieked, Lyanna felt her blood rising  _deep breaths Lyanna._

 

''I didn't turn anyone against you. You refused to answer the questions, and refused to return Winterfell in Ned's absence. I did you a courtesy by letting you sit the throne of Winterfell.'' Lyanna said, steel in her voice.

''Ned? Why are you so informal with my husband?'' Catelyn asked, Lyanna felt her stomach churn  _stupid girl!_ Lyanna tried to regain her composure.

''I-'' Catelyn cut her off before she could begin.

''Don't! You're the mother of his bastard aren't you?'' Lyanna stopped in her tracks, her eyes squinting in anger.

''Do not call him that.'' Lyanna said simply.

''Oh, you're offended?'' Tully snorted, ''get your  _bastard_ and leave Winterfell before Lord Stark comes back.'' Catelyn said.

''And if I don't?'' Lyanna stepped toward the Tully woman, who seemed unafraid.

''I'm married to their Lord, if I tell them to throw you and your bastard in the snow they'll do it.'' Lyanna seethed  _how dare this southern bitch speak to me this way?_ She decided to play into her fear, play the bastard's mother  _you are a Prince._ Lyanna reminded herself  _no bastard blood runs through you._

''Ned loved me more than he ever could love you, he spent months with me, he didn't even look twice at your son.'' It wasn't untrue, Ned had to leave soon after he was presented with a son, much to Catelyn's displeasure.

''Whore! I swear I'll have your head on a spike! Right along with your bastard-'' Lyanna slapped her, hard. Catelyn stared at her attacker in shock.

''Threaten my son again and I'll see you dead. Understand?'' Catelyn turned away without another word, and Lyanna stepped into the nursery. Her son had her looks, with dark brown hair and stormy grey eyes, he had his father's cheekbones however. He was so adorable, even cuter than he was when he was born, he was nearly a month old now.  _Will he ever know his father? Or will he live as Ned's bastard all his life?_

 

Something in her spirit told her no, that her son was meant for something bigger than her and Rhaegar, even Ned.

 _He is the prince that was promised, the dragon has three heads._ Whispered the voice of Rhaegar.


	20. Lyanna I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna and Catelyn make a compromise and Ned returns to Winterfell; Rhaegar makes a tough decision.

Lyanna sat the throne of Winterfell with Catelyn Tully at her side again. The petitions were less and less, and the Tully girl was starting to actually look out for her people. Another man stalked up to her, his hair long and black, he held a babe in his hands.

''Lady Lemore, Lady Catelyn.'' The man regarded them, Lemore was the false name she provided when people asked who she was.

''What can we do for you ser?'' Catelyn piped, plastering a fake smile on his face.

''My Lady...'' The man trailed off and sighed sadly, ''this babe is the bastard son of Brandon Stark and Ashara Dayne, the mother wished for me to send him here for fostering.'' The man said quickly, Lyanna deepened her breath, Catelyn faced blushed red.

''Does he have any siblings?'' She asked, the man nodded.

''Yes, a twin sister named Lyarra, the boy is named Arthur after his uncle. The girl is staying with her mother in Starfall my lady.'' The man answered,  _Brandon named is bastard after mother..._

Catelyn looked as if she was going to rip the mans face off, so Lyanna opened her mouth before she could speak. ''The babe will be taken care of ser, you will be given suitable chambers for the night.'' The man bowed and walked off, and the petitions were settled. Lyanna reached down for the puffed up swaddling clothes and looked at the babe.

The boy was pure Dayne, with ash blonde hair and bright violet eyes, he giggled when he saw her, bringing a smile to Lyanna's face. ''Bring the boy to the wet nurse.'' She commanded, Lyanna then turned around to see Catelyn standing there, venom in her eyes.

''First you bed my husband, then you come here and live with your bastard and had the gall to  _strike_ me! Now you want me to raise the bastard of my former betrothed?'' She said hotly, Lyanna couldn't help but chuckle at her. 

''I'm not asking you to raise the boy, I'll take on that duty.'' She said plainly, but Catelyn wasn't done.

''I don't trust you and your bastard brood in Winterfell, the  _boy,_ '' Catelyn said staring in her eyes, ''has a claim to the North, and I'll be damned if he takes up arms against Eddard or his true born sons.'' Sh finished, Lyanna shook her head.

''The boy will be raised to have loyalty to House Stark, he'll probably be sent back to Starfall when he comes of age.'' Lyanna said simply, Catelyn eyed her, then sighed.

''I don't like you.'' Catelyn said, Lyanna laughed.

''I didn't expect that you would.'' She retorted.

''But I respect you, you command the respect of these people, more so than their own lady.''She said, a touch of anger rising in her voice.

''Northmen are different, they respect strength, and the longer you seem like a dainty southern lady, the less worthy you are of their respect.'' Lyanna said and Catelyn huffed in response.

''That isn't right. Their duty is to House Stark, my father would have burned their keeps and put them all to the sword if they showed such braziness.'' She stated.

''This isn't Riverrun. Northmen take their vows seriously, but it is expected for a Northern woman to hold Winterfell, not some Tully who looks at them with disdain everytime she gets.'' Lyanna said, Catelyn sighed.

''I know.'' They Tully woman shook her head, Lyanna nodded.

''I propose a truce.'' Catelyn said suddenly, Lyanna's head went to the side.

''Truce?''

''Truce. I'll leave your boy alone... only if you stay away from Lord Stark's bed and help me.'' Catelyn said the words as if they were a curse. No doubt it broke her spirit pleading from the woman she believes bedded her husband.

''Deal.'' Lyanna said, Catelyn turned away from her.

''Don't make me regret this.''

\--------------------------------

Lyanna stood in the court of Winterfell when Ned arrived, her face plastered with excitement. She hadn't seen her brother in over a month, and desperately needed his council. Daemon's silver hair was starting to show through the dye, and Lyanna had know idea what to do.

Her brother rode in on a fine destier, a flowing black mane with white streaks running through it. Ned dismounted, and rushed to greet his wife.

''My Lady,'' He said, kissing her on the lips. ''It has been far too long, will you escort me to my sons.'' Catelyn agreed, chirping nonsensical pleasantries along the way. Lyanna wasn't needed at the moment so she decided to visit the crypts, she hadn't been there since she arrived at Winterfell.

The Ironwood door was deep and dark, a grey direwolf ingrained into it. The eyes of her sigil were accusing,  _get out! You don't belong here._ Lyanna swallowed, and forcibly pushed the door open revealing the spiraling marble steps. She descended down slowly, carefully watching her step, Lyanna stared at the hard, cold eyes of the Kings of Winter, it seemed that the longer she stayed the harsher their gaze became.

It was a strange thing, looking upon her own entombment, the statue was quite accurate however. Ned got someone who really new her face, thank the Old Gods she looked like a different person now. The statue of her brother bore into her, his once jovial face, full of drink and jest became unbearable to look at.  _Whore!_ The statue seemed to shout,  _I died for you! You are not worthy to be a Stark!_

Lyanna's father, Lord Rickard's gaze was just as hard,  _I raised you better Lyanna, why couldn't you just do your duty?_ She choked back a sob,  _they hate me... how could they not?_ She deserved nothing but their hate, Lyanna got them both killed in the most horrendous way, just because she loved Rhaegar and didn't want to be shamed by Roberts whoring. How could I? Look what I caused, such death and destruction, how can I forgive myself? How could Ned forgive me?

She had half a mind to ask, but the statues were unyielding, not accepting their kinsman. Lyanna stepped upon the pillar, and gave a cold kiss to her father and brother.

''I'm sorry.'' She murmured, it was the only words she could managed before fleeing the crypts, on the verge of tears. When she entered the Keep she was greeted by the warmness of the fire, but she didn't want to be warm. Lyanna deserved to freeze until her body parts fell off from frostbite from her crimes. She made for her rooms, until she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

Ned looked her in the eyes, ''You visited them didn't you?'' Ned asked, she nodded weakly.

''I need to go to my rooms.'' She explained, and tried to walk away but her brothers grip was firm.

''You will sit by the fire.'' He commanded, his voice not leaving room for objections, Lyanna sat down on a rocking chair in front of the burning wood. Ned stalked over to her, handing her a cup of hot tea.

''We need to talk about Daemon.'' She said finally.

''What about him?'' Ned said, she sighed.

''His hair, it resembles his father's.'' She said slowly, looking to her brother for a sign of emotion.

''We have to send him to his father.'' Ned said.

''Ned-''

''There's no other way,'' He interrupted her.

''But-''

''Lya, he stays here and people will notice, it's the only way.'' Lyanna couldn't argue that, Robert is said to be quite the shit ruler. Jon Arryn was sent away to the Eyrie, last she heard, Robert is fully surrounded by the lions, a lioness bride, and two lion males- one as your hand the other as a member of your kingsguard.

''When?'' Lyanna said, Ned shrugged.

''Soon, maybe a fortnite from now.'' Lyanna opened her mouth to protest but soon closed it,  _it's for the best, Rhaegar will protect him._

Lyanna got up from the warmth of the fire and stalked back up to the the nursery. Once there, she went to the crip that held her little Daemon. His hair is bright silver, but his eyes are a calming grey. His brother is all Stark, with only the slightest hints of his Valyrian roots. How could she leave him? He's so innocent, he won't even have his mother, Elia will be there, but Lyanna doesn't even know how she feels about her.

Lyanna stroked his silver whisps, before taking the dye and smearing it on her babes head, the silver was transferred to a shock black in a instant. She slowly rocked her son to sleep, praying to the Gods that he would be kept safe.

* * *

 

''So what do we do?''

''The man's a traitor, I say we hang him.''

''He has proven his loyalty, Gerold.''

''As if! He told Aerys about the tourney-''

''The first priority is finding what's wrong with the dragons, it's been a month and a half and they haven't grown-''

''ENOUGH!'' Rhaegar's booming voice sent shock waves throughout the meeting. Rhaegar stood from his chair on the raised dais, the Targaryen banner flowing below him. In the crowd were his supporters, the only one who knew about his survival of the manse fire. Ser Gerold and Elia were seated together, along with Melisandre and some Magister Illyrio, Jon Arryn was there as well.

''Robert Baratheon has gone too far, he sent men to burn down our homes. THAT'S the priority.'' He said sternly, the other gave a quick nod.

''Your Grace, how do you think we should proceed?'' Lord Arryn asked, before he could answer, Gerold interrupted him.

''Excuse me Your Grace, but I must protest to this...  _man_ being allowed here,'' Gerold spat, ''I find it quite curious that he arrives to Pentos to 'escort' you back to King's Landing, only a week before Stannis came and burned the mans to the ground, I mean he doesn't even respect you as King!'' Gerold said accusingly, Arryn stood up and pointed his finger at the knight.

''How dare you! Mad Aerys burned my nephew alive! And you expect me to be licking his sons boots? The only reason I'm here now is to save Robert from himself.'' Jon said, Gerold make to retort but Rhaegar raised a hand to silence him.

''My father was mad, and for too long did men stand by as he performed his wicked acts, I can't bring back your nephew Lord Arryn, but when I come into my kingship, I aim to repay the debt tenfold.'' Lord Arryn still grimaced.

''We are still forgetting Varys- I mean  _Vaserion,_ and his nephew Aemar.'' Melisandre said.

''They should be put to death, the second His Graces back is turned they'll make a claim for the iron throne.'' Gerold said, Rhaegar shook his head.

''If I'm to take back my kingdom, I need allies. Varys is good at his work, despite his treason, he could help me win my throne but undermining the usurpers regime.'' Elia agreed with this.

''And what of the boy?'' Lord Arryn asked.

''I will speak with him, I may give him a keep as long as we swears me loyalty, might even legitimize him and wed to to Dany, I know not of what I'm to do.'' Suddenly two men burst into the meeting a babe in one of their hands hands, a squire came running after him breathless.

''Your Grace! I tried to stop them but-''

''Shut up whelp!'' One man commanded, Rhaegar easily identified him as Oswell Whent ''I'm here to see the silver prince- oh! Seems I found him.'' The other man said with a mocking grin when he noticed Rhaegar.

''What business do you have with his grace?'' Ser Gerold said, standing protectively in front of him.

''I have a gift from Lady Lyanna.'' The man said, Rhaegar stood immediately, and walked over to the man. The babe had his silver hair, but Lyanna's grey eyes, the babe cooed at him.

''What's his name?'' He asked.

''Daemon. He has a brother named Jaehaerys but Lady Lyanna wanted to keep him, the boys all Stark.'' The man informed him, suddenly a woman appeared from behind the curtains, she had long golden hair and light blue eyes, with the skin the color of cream. Ser Gerold jumped up immediately and walked towards the woman.

''Lynesse?'' He asked hoarsely, the woman nodded.

''Uncle!'' The woman cheered, throwing herself onto the knight, the two embraced for a while before pulling apart.

''Your Grace, this is my niece Lynesse Hightower.'' Ser Gerold greeted, Rhaegar bowed while Lynesse curtsied.

''You said Lyanna sent you?'' Rhaegar asked, the man nodded, Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold were now standing guard now.

''Good, you can stay with us or return to the North if you want...'' He let the offer hang in the air, by the look of Lynesse's face, she clearly wanted to stay in the East, while the man wanted to return to the North.

''What's your name?'' Rhaegar asked.

''Jorah Mormont.''


	21. The False Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out the babe Visenya's whereabouts- Jaime has trouble with his identity.

Perzynys rocked the silver haired babe to sleep. The little Visenya cooed in her arms, Jhiqui and Irri were held by another servant she escaped with. The fire of the Dothraki camp could be seen from a mile away, the sounds of drums and cheers and shouts were ringing in her ear. Khal Bharbo was a dear friend of hers, surely he'd let her join the khalasar?

But at what price.

She had nearly died trying to save the babe, she already had her own daughter Jhiqui and Irri- she didn't have to save the little girl. 

But she did anyway.

It wasn't even a choice, she just sprang into action, the babe was screaming bloody murder- and the cunts of her family all ran out without a second thought to where she was. The manse fell down, and last she heard not one person came looking for the child.

Perzynys had half a mind to go back to Pentos and give the girl back, she was made to serve, be a handmaiden to noble princes and princesses, not to be a mother to a child that wasn't hers. It was hard enough with Jhiqui and Irri, this girl was nothing more than another mouth to feed.

If she gave the child back how would they treat her? They doted on her enough yes but they all hauled ass soon as they fire started, how she could never understand Perzynys would give carve out her own heart before she left her little girls to such a fate.

It mattered not, her family wasn't coming for her anytime soon, she had no family.  _I'm all she has._ The drums got louder and the fire got higher, the Dothraki were beating their drums relentlessly,  _what's the occasion?_

She soon found out, she saw Kalakka Drogo and another dueling in the middle while a crowd circled them, a fire pyre was in the middle, both fighters walking around it snarling at each other. She looked to see Khal Bharbo cheering his son on, Drogo became more fierce at his father's blessing and began hacking and slashing with a swiftness she'd never seen before.

In one strike Drogo's arakh cut the man's throat, sending blood spurting out of his neck and drizzling the kalakka. She watched as the young man walked over to the dead man and wring him up by the hair, and then cut his braid off, sending the crowd into madness.

A young woman ran up to the man and began kissing all over him, rubbing her hands on his blood stained chest. Bharbo walked over to her with a smile on his face.

'' **Peryzyns! Long time!** '' He said she smiled at him.

'' **That it has been!** '' She said back, the Khal looked at her then to the babe in her arms.

'' **Who might this be?** '' He asked, turning his head to the side.

'' **My daughter.** '' She was nervous he would ask more but he didn't.

'' **Come old friend. Khalasar let us drink!** '' Bharbo commanded, and the whole khalasar lifted their cups.

* * *

 

Jaime sat in his chambers in the Red Keep. He was drinking quietly by himself, brooding on the fact that he was a captive. He squeezed his goblet of wine so hard his knuckles turned white, and then threw the cup at his wall, leaving a dent in it.

How had everything gone so wrong? Jaime was a knight of the kingsguard, the highest order a man can get into, he was a dear friend of the Crown Prince- and the Queen was a second mother to him. Now he's a captive, because of his greed and jealousy.

His greediness to want Elia back, and his jealousy that another man shared his sisters bed. Jaime encouraged fathers plot more than anyone, he hadn't expect his father to listen to him, he never did with anything else. But when Jaime offered to take off the white cloak, Lord Tywin did anything he could to get Rhaegar back on the throne and his son back as his heir.

Now father was in Casterly Rock, and Elia was dead, and Cersei wasn't allowed to be alone with him. Jaime cried for weeks when he heard the news, Elia, Rhaegar and all their children burned alive in Pentos. It was a horrid deed, and yet Robert spoke of it like it so simple, like he had pulled up a weed, like it had to be done.

Jaime's blood ran cold, he had kill so many men he couldn't even count them all, he killed men when they begged for mercy, he even stabbed the king he swore to protect and he plotted to remove the new one. He bedded his sister and had feelings for his friends wife, but never could he stomach to do something like that. Tywin could, when they Reyne's rebelled he killed every man woman and child in Tarbeck Hall and Castamere.

But Jaime wasn't Tywin, he wanted to be just as ruthless at his father, to command the respect he owed, but he just couldn't. Jaime reaches for his sword the moment someone calls him kingslayer, but father wouldn't mind such things.  _The lion does not bother with the opinions of sheep._ Father lectured him, but how could he ignore it if he was surrounded by sheep?

He was Jaime Lannister, first born son of Tywin Lannister- member of the kingsguard for two years, and a kingslayer. How could anyone trust him? Would his future bannermen give their daughters for him to wed? Or would they only obey in fear for having a sword thrusted through their belly?

Jaime wasn't his father, he didn't want people to fear him, he wanted to be loved and respected-not feared and hated. Now he could never accomplish that, no matter what he did he would always be remembered as the kingslayer,oathbreaker and a man without honor. He could save a thousand children from starvation tomorrow and the next day they would whisper about poor Aerys Targaryen.

Such a man he was! A king who raped his wife, despised his son and burned people alive for pleasure. They don't talk of his misdeeds, only Jaime's. This frustrated him to no end, how could they not see?  _Because they are sheep._ The voice of his father called, sheep, sheep they are. Only sheep would hate the man who saved them from someone as cruel as Aerys.

Jaime did his duty to the realm that day, the wildfire would have consumed every man woman and child in King's Landing. Those same people curse him and the Lannister and cry out for the Targaryen's. Yes! All hale the great Rhaegar Targaryen, the man who ran off with a Stark wench and broke his wife's heart. Jaime was there when she received the news, the pain in her eyes made Jaime want to kill him. And of all the things he could've done, Rhaegar had the bright idea to send all of the kingsguard with Lyanna, leaving Elia defenseless.

 _To hell with all of them!_ Jaime thought, the kingsguard was moot- the once supreme order is know half gone and filled with men loyal to Cersei. Jaime loved his sister with everything in him, but she wasn't the politician she thought she was. She tried multiple times to sleep with Jaime- even though the king strictly forbid it. While he was happy to be in her arms again, it was dangerous- and could lead to their deaths.

He wanted to sleep, but it was hard to. Jaime forced himself up, walking to Grand Maester Pycelle's office, when he went inside Pycelle wasn't inside another man was.

''Who are you? Where's Pycelle?'' Jaime asked, the man smile unnerved him, it slimy and awkward. The man was balding and had grey whiskers on his lips, he wore a traditional Maester's robes but wore no chain.

''My name is Qyburn my lord- I fear the Grand Maester has been quite sick, I shall serve in his place.'' The man said, Jaime nodded.

''I need something to help me sleep.'' He said, Qyburn nodded and handed him a vial.

''Be careful my lord, only two drops anymore can but you into a coma.'' Jaime nodded and left the room, going back into his chambers.

Jaime made sure to only put two drops of the medicine in his wine, and drunk deeply he then slowly fell asleep.

He felt himself stir, and Jaime rose, except he wasn't in the Red Keep this time no, he was in his old bed in Casterly Rock.  _What am I doing here?_ Jaime didn't get a chance to ponder that question before the door to his chamber flew open, and three women stepped into the room.

The first woman was easily recognized as his mother, Joanna Lannister Cersei stood next to her, holding her hand. The other woman did not, she was farther away and more detached than Cersei who practically clamped on to her. She younger, but looked similar to Cersei, it was quite unnerving.

''Mother?'' He asked, the woman smiled.

''My son, my Jaime.'' Mother murmured running her soft hands through his golden hair, Jaime put his head on her breast and tried to go to sleep. Mother swiftly moved away from him.

''Mother?'' Jaime asked, his mothers soft face turned hard.

''I wanted you to marry Elia, to give her children and love her,'' Mother spat, ''and instead you chose the kingsguard so you could lay with Cersei.'' Joanna Lannister's voice was full of distaste, Jaime hung his head in shame.

''I-'' Jaime stopped, it was no use defending himself.

''What? Speak boy!'' The voice was hard as steel, Jaime whirled around to find his father standing behind him.

''She was everything I had! You were gone! She was there for me! I had no one else! Nothing to live for but her!'' _The light in my darkness._

 ''There's more to life Jaime.'' The unknown woman spoke suddenly, he was jarred, her voice was sweet like honey suckle her bright green eyes staring at him  _admiration?_ Jaime couldn't imagine anyone admiring him.

''Who are you? Why are you here?'' He asked them, Joanna only shook her head.

''To kill your old live, and give birth to a new one- to kill the boy and let the man be born.'' Suddenly the woman and father held Cersei's arms behind her back.

''Jaime! Help me!'' Cersei screeched, he sprung into action but was greeted with a punch to the face from mother. His vision went blurry, he saw a dagger in mother's hands,she was walking towards Cersei.

''Mother don't! She's your daughter!'' Jaime protested, Joanna only grimaced.

''She corrupted my son. You'll be nothing but her pawn the longer she lives my son.'' Mother said, and thrusted the dagger into Cersei's stomach.

''Let the man be born Jaime.''

He woke up screaming.


	22. Prince Lewyn VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewyn meets an unlikely partner.

It had been two moons since he left the company of the Dothraki. Dyanna gifted a new spear encrusted with gold and fresh forged steel point. Lewyn had been getting better since the fire, he just needed to find his way in the East.

He could go back to Dorne, but would Doran except him? Would Oberyn? How could they when his failure cost him Elia? Lewyn planned on revenge, but there is no more Targaryens for him to protect. How can he destroy the Iron Throne when he has no one to take it back?

Lewyn was sailing along the northern edges of the Stepstones, trade was booming along these parts, and was close enough to his homeland.The captain of his crew was named Argo, whos skin was black as pitch. He was from the Summer Islands, and claimed to have traveled through the jungles of Sothoryos. 

He spent hours on the ship, protecting the precious cargo that sailed to the various destinations. The salty air stung his eyes and dried out his mouth, making it uncomfortable. The pirates of the Stepstones were a bawdy bunch, having kidnapped women from the Free Cities to serve as whores. This practice reminded him of the savage Ironborn his childhood Maester told him about.

Lewyn stood on the deck of the ship, spear in hand, boiled leathers on his back. The night sky was creeping upon them, with the sunset parading colors of bright orange to deep purple. He looked out into the open sea, listening to the crashing of the waves against the hull of the ship. Men were working about, sweeping the deck and standing guard for attacks.

The ship was bustling with noise, bawdy jests from men deep in their cups, yet Lewyn heard none of it, all he could hear were the sounds of the waves thrusting against the ship. It was so peaceful, and that unnerved him, he didn't deserve peace, he deserved nothing. Why should he live while his niece didn't? Lewyn's dreams had been getting worse, especially when they sailed close to Dorne.

Elia's smile, her eyes and the respect she commanded, all of that had went away. All he saw now was her disfigured face, charred and melting.Her smile was upturned as if she were screaming. Her eyes were burned to liquid, brown streaks pouring down her face. Lewyn didn't respect the monstrosity, he feared it.

The ghost of his niece plagued him, the accusations she made, the look of betrayal in her eyes. It was enough to make him want to leap into the waves, and let the sea scour his soul clean and fill his lungs with their water. But he didn't, that would be cowardice, and his family would despise him more than they already had.

The waves played their song, and the crashing continued. It was a beautiful song, and could make you go to sleep, in your bed, or among the waves and fishes. Lewyn wondered if the Ironborn's watery halls were as peaceful as this. Probably not, it would violence every which way. The Ironborn were savages, yet they were the best seamen, Lewyn wondered if he could hire some to man the ship.

The sunset left, and in its place was a dark sky. The peacefulness of the sunset and the calm thrashing of the waves left also, and in its place were ominous feelings and crashes so loud Lewyn thought the ship was sinking. Hairs on Lewyn's neck rose, and his spine stiffened.

Something was wrong, very, very wrong.

He wheeled around to find Argo staring into the sea with him. The captain made to speak, his black beard dripping with wine, his dark brown eyes narrowed.

''You feel it to?'' He questioned, Lewyn nodded.

''There's something wrong in these waters...best head on to bed.''

With that Argo left, leaving Lewyn alone. He wanted to leave but he couldn't, something was holding him there, forcing him to stay and watch the dreadful black sky, and listen to the horrible waves crash against the ship. After about thirty minutes of waiting, Lewyn finally got the courage to leave, he turned his back when he heard something.

It sounded like birds, Lewyn looked up to the sky and saw ravens... or crows? He was never to tell the difference. The birds flew high and proud.

_Dark wings, Dark words._

The waves got more violent when the birds passed, throwing the ship about. Men woke up from there drunken slumbers, swords in their hands fearing an attack. Dread filled his soul, something was happening but he couldn't put his finger on it. Argo's loud steps were heard.

''What in the seven hells got you whores son going about? I'm trying to sleep!'' He bellowed, Lewyn turned to him, his shock black hair was disheveled and his eyes were low with sleep.

The black sky seemed to engulf them, with the moonlight barely being able to shine in the darkness. Minutes went by, everyone still on edge with the ominous feeling that was arising in them. Lewyn wanted to turn the ship around, but the goods needed to be dropped off. The ship was too far out to make any stops on land, so they would have to push through.

Lewyn turned back toward the sea.

His heart dropped.

There was a ship coming straight at them, it was hard to see, but it was visible. Dark and lean, the ship came toward them, Lewyn could see that the hull was red with blood. On its single sail was a yellow kraken, and the prow held a woman with no mouth, made of a dark black material, her pearl eyes stood out against the black night.

Lewyn recognized the sigil, and he knew the people to which it belonged.

Ironborn.

''I want everyman to deck! To arms now!'' Argo called, and soon every fighting man was on the deck, preparing for battle. Lewyn gripped his spear tightly, his olive colored knuckles turning white. He tried to see more of the ship, but with every second the night seemed to overcome the light, drinking the moonlight from the sky. Argo shouted commands, while Lewyn stared at the ship with the red hull.

''Men! Form up!'' Lewyn shouted as he wheeled around to face them, they were a good lot, but had been drinking since the early morn. This fight would be brutal, and victory was slim.

The men formed up into lines, Lewyn's spear in his hands, he waited at the top of the deck, awaiting the ships clashing. Soon, the ships met and the battle began.

The men from the enemy ship let out no warcry, for their houses or homelands. They were as silent as the grave but fought twice as fierce. Lewyn was bloodthirsty, and with his spear he was unstoppable. One foolish soldier made to attack him, Lewyn dodged a lodged the speartip into his eye, yet the man did not howl in pain or cry out. He was silent as he died.

He continued, giving quick thrust with his spear, ending the lives of many. But they kept coming.

Another man advanced on him, Lewyn's spear was dripping with blood, it ran down the shaft and made his grip slippery, but he held on. The fighter was no slouch, and dodged his every attack, and nicked him in the shoulder. Lewyn engaged in the man, blocking his advances and making quick downard slashes at his weak spots, but the man recovered.

The man countered his thrust to his chest, and made a high strike from over his head. Lewyn blocked, holding his spear horizontally, the spear was made out of good material, and wouldn't break.

Lewyn was wrong.

His spear was cut through like butter, cleaving it in half. Lewyn was defenseless, he saw Argo get a sword shoved in his belly after fighting three men, his crew was losing the battle.

Lewyn made for a corpse and took a sword from its hands. He wasn't used to fighting with a sword, Dornishmen preferred spears, with the exception of the stony Dornishmen. He felt the grip in his hands, in felt queer but he held on. Lewyn engaged the man, he had been fighting for what seemed like forever, but he didn't tire. Not yet at least.

The duel was fierce, with both Lewyn and his opposer taking cuts. Lewyn was swift as a snake, his movements precise and calculated, while the other was hacking and slashing with brute force. Lewyn managed to evade his strikes, but his opponents defense was impenetrable. The fight lasted for upwards of twenty minutes when Lewyn began to tire, his muscles felt weak and his breaths became labored.

Lewyn's right hand had a cut going down the middle of his palm, forcing him to fight with his awkward left. The other soldiers were standing around them, watching and as silent as the grave. The harsh waves were rising high, still crashing and thrashing.

Lewyn legs turned to jelly under him, but he forced himself to fight, he would not bow before these reavers and rapists. His right hand winced in pain whenever he tried to move his fingers, so he kept his hand open, allowing the blood to dip freely. The blood was practically pouring out of his wound, making the sensations in his hand deafening.

Lewyn still fought, but the waves still rose, their song loud and terrible. The mute men seemed to have formed a circle around them close in on them, one man stood above them all, a black eye patch over his eyes, and a sinister grin on his lips, yet he was as silent as the rest. His vision got blurry, his life's blood gushing out from his weeping wound. Lewyn still fought.

The man was hurt as well, a deep cut above his eyes, blood seeping into it, and a gash into his shoulder. The duel went on for another twenty minutes, by this time both men were visibly tired. All of Lewyn's crew lay dead at his feet, he sometimes tripped over their bodies, but the silent crew had losses as well. The man made another strike, Lewyn blocked it, the man recovered and made a slash for his face.

Instinct prompted for him to guard himself with his right hand instead of his left, when he realized his mistake it was too late.

The sword cut halfway through Lewyn's wrist, making him howl in pain.

'' _AHHHHHH!_ ''

Lewyn shoved his sword through the man's eyes, and he fell with a thud. His hand was hanging by a thread, blood poured out even faster now.

''Bring Yordle now!'' The man with they eye patch commanded, and soon a man in a Maester's robes came to attend to him.

''My lord, we need to remove the hand.'' Yordle said to the eye patch man, Lewyn's face twisted in horror.

''Do it.''

Lewyn tried to get away but the mute men held him down. Another came, holding a cleaver, Yordle took it and held high.

Lewyn screamed, then everything went black.

\----------------------

Lewyn awoke, in a unfamiliar bed in a unfamiliar room.

He tried to reach for his sword, when he lifted his right hand up however, there was no hand. It had been cut off at the wrist, and was wrapped several times with bandages. As if on cue, the man Lewyn recognized as Yordle walked in, this time garbes in black robes with red trimming.

''You have woken up.'' He noted, Lewyn sat up to grab the man by his throat, but when he tried his bodied screamed in pain, he laid back down.

''You... you cut of my hand!'' He screamed, Yordle nodded and took his handless arm into his hands.

''Yes, you would have died otherwise.'' Yordle explained, Lewyn grimaced.

''I'd rather be dead than a cripple.'' Yordle sighed,

''The master prefers you alive, you are paramount in his plans.'' He explained, he then removed his bandages, and set the wound in hot water cleaning it out. After that Yordle set out leeches to drain out the bad blood, which made Lewyn squirm. Yordle then rubbed Myrish fire that burned so hot Lewyn cry out, but then cooled it with a jelly poultice.

After the treatment, Yordle wrapped the wound again. Suddenly the eye patch man walked into the room. His hair was shoulder length and black, with well trimmed black beard. His eye patch was black leather, with read trimming, he wore a leather jerking with a red eyes crowned by crows...or ravens on his breast. He wore leather trousers and a sword and dirk on his waist.

The sword scabbard was black leather encrusted with yellow jewels in the shape of krakens, the swords pommel was a silver kraken, and the grip was supple black leather with red and yellow trimming. In his hands was a goblet, he brung it to his lips, which were pale blue.

''How does he fair?'' The man asked, Yordle grinned.

''Very well Your Grace, he is expected to recover quickly.'' The man nodded, but Lewyn grimaced.

'' _Your Grace_?'' He asked mockingly, ''What are you, kin to that fat oaf Robert Baratheon, the Usurper coming to bring me to justice?'' He asked snidely, the man let out a jarring laugh.

''God's no, my family descends from greatness, not bastards of dragonlords.'' Lewyn rolled his eyes,

''How long have I been here?'' He asked the Yordle.

''About three moons, you have been in and out of consciousness.'' He affirmed.

''Who are you, where are we going, are you even a maester?'' He rambled, the eye patch man grinned.

''Yodle was a maester, before the bastards took his chain as for me...''He trailed off, and took a swig from his goblet, his blue eye smiling at him.

''Men call me Crow's Eye, but I was born Euron Greyjoy of the Iron Islands, you are on the ship  _Silence_ and we're going to travel the world, to prepare... for when we sail to Valyria.''

Before he could respond to his madness, Yordle forced the wine from Euron's cup down Lewyn's throat.

He began dreaming.


	23. Tags??

Ok i posted this on my other story but I'm deleting all Dany tags until i decide on a pairing.


	24. Arthur III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur continues his work in King's Landing.
> 
> New POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter was originally longer, but my computer shut down and it was lost, so I had to write it from scratch.
> 
>  
> 
> I know that the character in the second paragraph went on his ''journey'' to the Free Cities nearly ten years after the year in the story (282) this is just a creative difference of mine.

Arthur sat in his chambers inside the Red Keep, the sun was going down and the soft wind blew his curtains around gently. He frowned. Arthur had been a guest of the Usurper's for two moons now, and he wasn't any closer to finding out who betrayed Rhaegar. His letters with Alester were becoming less frequent; his father, Lord Beric Dayne, was an older man and his age was starting to affect him, he even caught a winter chill. Alester assured Arthur that it would be nothing serious, but he couldn't stop thinking about his father.

He had lost so much during the year, his best friend, his brothers in the Kingsguard, his Queen, even the small little children he used to watch play in the halls of the Red Keep were not spared. A part of him wanted to take Dawn and shove it up Robert Baratheon's throne stealing arse, another part thought  _what's the point?_ Rhaegar is dead, Elia is dead, Rhaella too along Ser Gerold and every other loyal man they had. Jon Arryn was unsuccessful in his attempt to help Rhaegar, and now is dependent on a cane due to a wound said to come from Stannis Baratheon himself.

Robert held a feast when he heard about their fates, not before commanding Jon Arryn to present himself to the crown on the charge of treason. Tywin Lannister counseled execution for Lord Arryn, Varys vouched for the Wall, Robert refused all of them, and commanded him to bring his wife, Lysa Arryn to court to live as hostages. It was a queer arrangement, officially, Robert has no Hand, but everyone knows Jon has resumed his duties.

Lisa gave birth to a baby girl she named Aemma, it was a bold move, considering the last Aemma Arryn was the first wife to the first Viserys Targaryen. The child had the pale blond hair of the Arryn's, along with their sky blue eyes. The girl would be a beauty when she grew older, Arthur had no doubt. Robert commanded Jon to wed his daughter to his firstborn son as a way to prove his loyalty, and Jon had no choice but to except.

Arthur was growing impatient, he could not live in Westeros much longer with the Usurper as King. Father tried to make him see reason, Alester threatened to knock his block off if he did anything stupid, and Ashara begged for him not to put his life in danger. They didn't understand, they never would. It wasn't their bestfriend who was burned alive along with their wife and children, it wasn't them who had force smiles on their faces as Robert called the ashes and charred corpses of children,  _dragonspawn._

Arthur has to do something, but what? He could put someone who looks like a child of Rhaegar on the throne, Lys and Volantis have the purest of Valyrian blood.It wouldn't be right though, he'd just be putting another Usurper on a throne that's rightfully Rhaegar's.  _Damn you, love sick fool!_ Arthur couldn't help but blame Rhaegar for his families demise, he was the Prince, and could have any woman he wanted, willing or not, and he decided on Lyanna fucking Stark, a woman who was already betrothed to the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, but also the daughter of the Lord Paramount of the North.

He remembered seeing his face, how it'd light up whenever she smile or walk by, he was truly in love with her, and he paid dearly for it. Arthur grieved for Rhaegar, for his King, for his Dornish Queen, but he could grieve no more, the only thing he wanted now was vengeance. 

Dorne was on the cusp of rebellion,with Oberyn Martell attempting to rally their forces in a futile attempt to secede from the throne. Jon Arryn, commanded by the Usurper, made the treacherous trek to Sunspear,where he gave Doran Martell his sisters ashes, and ceased all talk of rebellion. Robert received a unofficial ban from Dorne, lest he wished to find some Strangler in his goblet.

Arthur wanted them to pay. Robert Baratheon, his traitor brother Stannis, his ugly wife, Tywin Lannister for letting his plan get to Robert, Jaime and his Kingslaying ways, along with Cersei and her smug face. He wanted them all to pay, he wanted them all  _dead._

But how?

Arthur knew that Tywin was in on the plot to ferry Rhaegar back to take the crown. Jaime insisted that they were betrayed, but Arthur didn't buy it, Tywin is smarter than to do something that would plainly go against his interests. Tywin always wanted a King with Lannister blood on the throne, if Aerys wasn't mad, he would have gotten it, but instead Rhaegar married Elia Martell. Robert was by no means a good king, but Arthur knows Tywin would put up with him, until any of his sons with Cersei were of age at least.

It was his belief that the Old Lion fooled them, that he pretended to be on their side, but then divulged the plan to Robert. But if that was the case, why did he remove Tywin as Hand of the King? Why did he sent him away to Casterly Rock in disgrace, but forced his heir and daughter to remain as hostages? Perhaps it was a farce, made for people to believe they were at odd? Is the Usurper even capable of executing or comprehending such a plan?

There was the possibility that Jaime was telling the truth, but Arthur through that out of his mind quicker than it came in. Everything was hazy, the capital was filled with money grubbers and arse lickers, men who were praising Rhaegar for breathing but now condemn him as a foul rapist. Arthur could see why Aerys went mad in a city such as this, no ones loyalty lasted forever if they had loyalty to begin with.

All he knew was someone, whether it be Tywin Lannister or another,  _someone_ told Robert Baratheon of the plan. Arthur was going to find that person, and take their head.

Or die trying.

\--------------

''Push my lady, push!''

Maelara gave another cry of anguish as she clenched her loins together, and gave another push. Sweat battered down on her forehead, her hands buried into the furs of the featherbed, the pain was worse than her previous birth. She didn't understand why, it was supposed to get easier the more you do this.

''AHHH!''

She cried out, it wasn't nearly this hard with Aegon, her first boy was playful and sweet child, and his birth went by fairly quickly. Maelara had been in the chamber for a full day, and each contraction felt like someone was ripping her insides with a Valyrian Steel knife. She knew her husband must have been running himself ragged outside the door, he would have been inside the chamber himself if the Maester didn't insist on him waiting outside.

''I can see the head! Push my lady!''

 _Thank Meraxes,_ she mused, Maelara swore to herself this would be the last time she would but herself through this torture. She grabbed a thick cloth and shoved it in her mouth, she bit down hard, and proceeded to push. The pain was terrible, but the harder she bit down, the duller it became, it still was excreting, but wasn't to the point of her passing out. Maelara pushed and pushed, until she felt something slimy slither outside her entrance.

''It's a girl my lady!'' The midwife cheered, Maelara held her hands out and took the babe in her arms. The door flung open, her husband behind the door, golden and perfect. She looked down at her daughter, she had thick hair already, and it shone like gold, but had small streaks of silver. Her eyes were emerald green, like her husbands but in the light they were flecked with lilac.

Her husband walked towards her, she gave him a smile.

''This is our daughter, Gery.'' He gave her a smile, she looked down again, her daughter was perfect, she squirmed in her arms, face in a put as her hands grabbed at her shift in a attempt to reach her breasts.

''She fiesty that one,'' Gery remarked, she smiled.

''She gets it from you.'' Maelara shot back, when she looked at her, she felt the overwhelming sensation to do anything for her, she didn't even know her name and yet she was willing to die for her, for her sweet girl. Her daughter cooed underneath her, and a unwelcome tears glided down her face, the pain was worth it, the agonizing pain was worth it, and she would do it ten times over she if got a babe as sweet as her.

''What shall we name her?'' Maelara pondered on that, her son Aegon was born two years prior, he had her looks, silver hair and violet eyes, slightly flecked with emerald. She knew she wanted it to be similar to Aegon, but not to Valyrian, it would sound funny considering she has the Lannister look of her father.

''Aelora,'' Maelara said suddenly, ''her name shall be Aelora.'' Gery smiled.

''Aegon and Aelora Lannister.'' Maelara brought her hand to his tanned neck, she grazed the scars he received from his many travels. Her husband was an adventurer, and was always looking for something new and exciting to do, which was partly why he was here instead of Casterly Rock. Her husband often told her of his relationship with his elder brother Tywin, the relationship could be described as stormy at best, and disastrous at worse.

Maelara Belarys was a promised to some Triarch of Volantis, but she detested this. Her intended had a enraging god complex, and believed that she was to do nothing more than to birth babies and pleasure him when commanded. Maelara had always had a queer way of living, she wasn't outright uncouth, but she rebelled in small ways, hoping that her father would soon allow her to make her own choices.

Her family was one of the only families besides the Targaryens to escape the doom of Valyria, her forefather was visiting a mistress Volantis when the fourteen flames flared up, or so her father claimed. Her family was attacked in the streets after the eruption, and many of their family members were killed, it was only by the work of the Gods that they managed to flee into hiding, living amongst the common folk in Lys until it was time to make themselves known.

In order to survive, her family had to make wise choices, which included marriage packs every so often. Her eldest sister Vaella was married off to a Oxrys, another dragon lord family that dwelled inside of the Black Walls, her sister was happy as far as she knew, but was still upset she couldn't choose her husband. While her father was a sweet and kind hearted man, he was weak when it came to women and gambling. Her father had slept with another man's wife, and had to marry his two daughters off for protection.

Maelara resented her father, she was being forced to marry someone who didn't even see her as a person but instead as a broodmare for his actions. She desperately wanted an escape, so she prayed to Vhagar, the god of justice to find her a way out of this loveless marriage.

That's when she met Gerion.

He was stopping by Volantis to stock up on supplies for his ship,  _the Laughing Lion,_ when she saw him. Maelara remembered how the sun reflected his golden hair, how it shone in the light, how his emerald orbs glinted with mischief, how bright his smile was, how infectious his laughter could be. It was impossible to not love him, he charmed her, she wasn't afraid to admit. Her father hadn't approved, a Westerosi living in self imposed exile was no fit consort for a Baelrys, a daughter of a dragon lord family.

Maelara had to make a choice, spend the rest of her life paying for her father's mistakes, or live her life anew, with the handsome Gerion Lannister.

It wasn't a hard choice.

Maelara wasn't foolish however, she knew it what would mean if word got out that she broke the betrothal. Gerion arranged for a ship to take her father, mother and brothers to Pentos, where they'll live with Magister Illyrio, a friend of her mother. She thought she made a good choice, she never knew how wrong she was.

Apparently the Targaryens were living with Illyrio was well, usually that would have been good news, it wasn't everyday you saw pureblood Valyrians. Maelara never knew that they were living in exile, that their throne was snatched from them, that Robert Baratheon would be sending his younger brother to burn them out.

She found out the hard way.

Maelara wept for days, it was all her fault. Had she just wed to Triarch, her family wouldn't need to live in hiding, had she never wed Gerion her brothers would still be alive, her mother, her father...

She couldn't sleep, everyday it was a nightmare, she dreamt of their faces, their skins melting off their bodies, their bones melting into puddles, she dreamed of them being cooked to ash. The only thing that kept her from joining them in the afterlife was her son, she couldn't even look at Gerion anymore. The birth of her daughter made her forget about her grief, even if it was for one day, it was more than she deserved. 

''Bring Egg in,'' Gerion commanded, the maid nodded and went to fetch their son. Maelara and Gerion had been married for less than three years, when she told her father of their decision he flew into a rage, but calmed down once he found out she had a plan.  _If it wasn't for those fucking Targaryens..._

It was their fault her gamily was dead, if they could keep their inferiors in check, her family would live peacefully in Illyrio's manse instead of being attacked by enemies. Maelara prayed every night that her family could forgive her,though some part of her wished they didn't. 

The door creaked open, Aelora squirmed her little body, desperately trying to look in the way of the noise. The maid walked in with her young son, he waddled towards her violet eyes gleaming with excitement as he looked at his younger sister.

''Look, Egg your mother gave you a sister!'' Gerion said in a high-pitched cheery voice  _I gave him more than a sister, I gave him a bride._ She knew better than to say that out loud, she was of the old blood, and the Valyrians of old often wed brother to sister to keep the bloodline pure, and to give them stronger control of their dragons. Gerion would be against this she knew, most people didn't understand the ways of her people.

Her children would be Lannister in name, but they would have Belarys blood, the blood of one of the greatest dragon lord families to ever live, her children would be dragon riders she knew. Magic doesn't stay dormant for long, and the old powers were waking.

And when they came from their slumber, Maelara and her family would be ready.

* * *

 


	25. Rhaegar V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar deals with Varys and the Blackfyres.

**RHAEGAR: THE LOST PRINCE**

_''Vaserion! His names Vaserion!''_

 

The words of the man echoes in his ears, Varys wasn't really Varys, and the serving boy he had seen many time in the manse was actually Aemar Blackfyre. The Blackfyres caused years of grief and trouble for the Targaryen's, starting with Daemon Blackfyre himself. The Great Bastard of Aegon the Unworthy, Daemon was born of Aegon and Daena Targaryen, when she was held in the maiden vault by her brother Baelor. The bastard was infamous when he was acknowledged by Aegon, for he had more martial prowess than his brother, leading to talks that he might be named the heir to the Iron Throne. Daemon was knighted at twelve, and received the ancestral sword Blackfyre instead of Daeron, the king's true born son. The rebellion that ensued from Aegon's favoritism to his bastard saw thousands dead, hundreds misplaced, crops burned, women raped and castles seized and given to more leal houses.

 _Are they that much worse than me?_ Jon wanted to put them all to the sword, but Jon said that about anybody he perceived to be a threat. Melisandre wanted to use their king's blood so that R'hllor might favor them and allow them strong winds to sail ships, Rhaegar wasn't willing to burn a man alive though, especially for something that had failed in the past. All of them said the same thing,  _they caused years of grief for your family, they started a war because of their greed._

 _And what did I do?_ One could argue Rhaegar was just as bad if not worse than Aemar and his forebears. For good measure, he had him placed in a holding cell with Varys until he was ready to speak to them, he couldn't have been older than seven-and-ten, he was probably terrified. Perhaps it would be better if he conquered Westeros, Rhaegar showed great promise in the beginning, but now thousands were dead.

 _How?_ Rhaegar and Lyanna had sent more than ten letters to Riverrun where Brandon Stark was to wed Catelyn Tully, and one more to Winterfell, explaining the situation. Lyanna explicitly told Brandon not to do something stupid, and asked her father for forgiveness in breaking her betrothal. Why Brandon did the literal opposite of what his sister begged of him, Rhaegar could not say, but now people were dead, and even if he managed to reconquer Westeros, how would they look at him? 

 

The dragons were about the size of hatchlings, and it had been more than two months and they weren't growing, it was starting to concern him. If they refused to grow, how would they battle the war for the dawn? How would they stop the beasts that would march on the realms of men, with the dead with them? The dreams were also concerning him, Melisandre had her own theories on what they meant, but Rhaegar wasn't even sure if he could trust her, and to make things worse Elia had taken to her quite quickly.

He thought about traveling to Valyria, surely that was the place he kept seeing in his dreams? It was smoke, so, so much smoke, and bubbling grey pools of gods know what, deformed animals, stags with three heads and dire wolves and lions fighting until they ripped each other apart, gore, blood and viscera everywhere. He sees men with stone faces and a dragon thrice the size of Balerion the Black Dread had been. They speak to him, surround him, the dragon opens his black jaws and he sees it's teeth that are the size of great-swords, onyx in color.  _You will see us soon, child of the dragon, you will see us_ _soon._

Rhaegar frowned,  _I can't put his off any longer._  He wore modest garb today, all his confidence was drained of him, and they were hiding even more than they did before, so looking ''kingly'' was not on his mind at the moment. Simple rough-spun tunic, black breeches and half-way decent boots was what he wore. He ascended up the stairs of the where the cells were held, they were in Myr now, Pentos having been set on fire and on the verge of war with the Seven Kingdoms. 

Several people had traveled with them, another family was in hiding also, something to do with gambling debts. They had the look of Old Valyria, silver-white hair, and purple eyes, they were quite and kept to themselves, so Rhaegar didn't worry about them much. He came upon the oak door, grabbed the knob and turned it to the right. Inside, he saw the young man that was Aemar Blackfyre, he wasn't facing him, he was looking outside the barred window that allowed some light to come in. His hair was a shock of white, even brighter than his own, Varys slept on the small feather bed that was already there.

''Varys?'' He said quietly, instantly his eyes shot open, and his nephew turned around to face him. His large purple eyes were filled with worry, he was mumbling something under his breath. 

''Your Grace?'' Varys croaked, he looked pitiful, his robes were filthy, and he looked as if he hadn't washed in days. Aemar looked much of the same, his silver hair was matted and tangled, his doublet was ripped in half.

''I came to speak with you and your nephew.'' He said calmly, before he could sit down and question them, Aemar turned to his uncle, his face frantic.

''We need to find Serra, she's due any day now!'' 

''Serra?'' Rhaegar questioned, Aemar turned towards him.

''My sister, Illyrio's wife.'' That hit him like a mace to the gut, if Illyrio was married to a Blackfyre, then why did he bother to help him, a Targaryen?

''Not another word!'' Varys hissed, Rhaegar frowned, what else did he not know?

''I don't wish you harm,'' He explained, Aemar just laughed.

''Like hell you don't!'' He shouted, Rhaegar frowned deeper.

''If I wanted you dead, you would be.'' He affirmed.

''So you just locked me and my uncle in here, why, because your  _nice_?'' Aemar's voice was so mocking it was edging to be disrespectful.  _What respect do I deserve?_ He found himself asking.

''Enough Aemar.'' Varys said, finality in his tone, the young man in question just frowned, but said nothing else. Rhaegar took a seat on the feather bed, next to Varys.

''How long have you been working to put him on the throne?'' They both tensed.

''Since the beginning,'' Varys said, Rhaegar grit his teeth.  _Betrayal..._

''How many are there?'' Neither of them answered, Rhaegar scowled.

''If you wish for me to trust you, lying to me isn't the way.''

''Trust you? What are you going to do, murder them? Huh, murder them like the Usurper-'' He was cut off by Rhaegar standing abruptly, his shining with anger.

''I am nothing like the Usurper! You here me,  _nothing_!'' He grabbed the boy by the color of his doublet, and jacked him up, so he was on the tip of his toes. Aemar grit his teeth, than roughly pushed him off. Rhaegar smoothed down his tunic, took a deep breath, and sat down again. Varys frowned at his nephew, but said nothing. Aemar glared at him.

''Forgive me, I let my anger get a hold of me.'' 

''You have nothing to apologize for, Your Grace.'' Varys replied, Rhaegar nodded.

''My own children have been attacked, once on a ship coming here. Another in Pentos, the attack killed my mother, and countless other Pentoshi citizens, it is not me you need to fear of harming your children, it's the Usurper.''

''Your family never liked mine, even when Aenys came peacefully, tried to when the throne with words instead of swords, your kind killed him!'' The pain and hurt in his voice made his heart ache,  _you cannot blame the son for a sin of the father._ If that were true, Rhaegar would be at fault for every man Aerys gave to the flames, every time he took his wife wether she willed it or not, _everytime_... 

''The Targaryen's didn't kill Aenys Blackfyre, Brynden Rivers did.'' Rhaegar had heard the story at his Maester's knee, how he was promised safe passage to present his claim in person, and how he was seized by Gold Cloaks and beheaded in the throne room as soon he arrived, and his head placed in the Small Council chamber as a warning to those who had soft hearts for the Black Dragon.

''On a Targaryen's orders!'' Aemar feebly protested, Varys shook his head then.

''Actually that isn't true, nephew, Aegon the Unlikely sentenced Bloodraven to death for what he did.'' Aemar eye's hardened. 

''Who's side are you on?!'' Aemar demanded, Varys frowned.

''There are no sides, nephew, it is a matter of fact and fiction.'' The two glared at each other, Rhaegar sighed.

''Perhaps you are right, perhaps Targaryen's hurt the realm more than help it. Perhaps the Seven Kingdoms would flourish under Blackfyre rule,  _your_ rule, instead of mine.'' Uncle and nephew looked at him with curiosity.

''I never wanted the throne, not really, I just wanted to read my prophecies and books. Until I read the story of the Prince that Was Promised, the War for the Dawn, and the Others. I started caring then, I put the book down and picked up the sword. I married when I didn't wish to, I changed my entire life from living how I pleased to living for the realm.'' Aemar and Varys looked intrigued by his outward monologue, and didn't interrupt him.

''That all changed when I saw her, I had never seen such a wild beauty before. So free, so wild and untamed, she was everything I wanted to be,  _free.''_  

''I felt trapped, trapped by my father's cruelty, trapped by my duty to the realm. Trapped and scrutinize and having every thing I did analyzed and scorned, having to be perfect all the time for people who didn't matter. I just... grew tired, and one day, I saw her, I wanted to be free, free from duty and all the other bullshit I had to deal with a Crown Prince.'' 

''So I ran away, I thought if I could be alone with her, if I could be _free_  with her it would be worth it. Worth the ire of my father, the ire of the North and Stormlords, worth everything,'' Rhaegar then sighed, he felt tears prickling the corners of his eyes but he willed them away.

''How wrong I was, I lost everything, her, my mother, my kingdom, my will to do anything. It's just...  _gone._ ''

''Maybe you deserve it, maybe you will do better under pressure than I did.'' Rhaegar sighed.

''But you will never find that out, the War is coming, and I'm the only noble who doesn't think it to be a farce.'' Aemar looked him up and down.

''What are you going to do with us?'' He questioned.

''You have betrayed me, you claimed to serve the realm, and you plotted to depose of my family and put your nephew on the throne.'' Varys tensed,

''Your Grace, I never meant-'' He was cutoff by Rhaegar's booming voice.

''SILENCE!'' He demanded.

''While you have betrayed me, a crime punishable by death, you may be useful in the coming war.'' They both let out sighs of relief.

''Take me to your people, they won't be harmed, this I swear to you.'' The boy looked conflicted, and seemed to protest this when Varys put a calming hand on his shoulder.

''Let it go, Aemar.'' The boy sighed, and nodded, but Rhaegar wasn't finished.

''Today I let you live, consider it mercy. But if you take up arms against me again,'' He paused to prove his point, Aemar shifted uncomfortably, and Varys wouldn't meet his eyes.

''I'll take your head myself.'' He finished, they gave curt nods. Rhaegar led them down the long, winding stairs that led them out of their holding cells. The hall was damp and dark, the torches barely lighting the room. 

They came to a halt to a woman's screams, concerned, Rhaegar twisted the knob of the door open and went inside. There was a Maester, clad in grey robes with a large drooping chain of various metals. A silver haired woman screamed as the Maester, hands slicked red with blood worked between her thighs.

An older woman noticed them first, her eyes glanced between him and Aemar, then finally to Varys.

''Who is he?'' She demanded, Varys shifted uncomfortably.

''Myrei, this is Prince Rhaegar of House Targareyn.'' The woman's chest began to heave up and down, and then suddenly like a burst of dragon flame, her hand rose up and planted a fierce  _smack_ upon Varys' face. He gasped.

''You fool!'' She screamed at him, slaps turning into punches.

''You stupid fucking fool! How could you!'' Aemar pulled the woman known as Myrei away.

''Mother stop!'' He cried out, but the woman was to enraged to listen to her son.

''You brought a  _Targaryen_ here?! Really? How could you put Serra in danger! She's pregnant!'' The woman screamed, Rhaegar frowned, insulted at the insinuation that he would hurt the babe.

''My lady,'' He cut in, the woman gave him a glare.

''I wish your family no harm, this I swear to you.'' Myrei laughed.

''Bullshit! You'll kill us just for spite, never mind the fact that we never chose to be born! Never mind the fact that is was a Targaryen who started it in the first place, you accuse us being traitors and take our heads just-j-just for living!'' She exclaimed, stuttering at the last part of her sentence.

''I wasn't even thought of when the Blackfyre Rebellions began. Little more than a babe when the Ninepenny Kings waged war against the Seven Kingdoms. I don't know you, my lady, and you don't know me. My mother and father are dead, and my children  are at risk for being assassinated, I'm the last person who wishes to harm children.'' Before she could reply, the screams around them suddenly came to a halt.

The Maester brought forth a babe. Varys, Aemar, and Myrei all rushed to the small squealing child. 

''It's a girl.'' He heard one of them whispered, he looked to the mother, her forehead was glazed with heavy amounts of sweat, dripping down her neck and in between her breasts. Her eyes were glossy and glazed over, staring into nothing, her breaths were short and staggered, and the sheets were turning red, blood pouring out of her sex.''  _She is dying._ He realized.

The woman holding the babe brought it towards her, ''Serra,'' she spoke softly, ''Serra, look it's your daughter.'' The woman's eyes shifted slightly, her arms strained to move but were stiff.

''I... I can't.'' She whimpered, Myrei moved her arms into a position where she could hold the babe and placed the child into her arms, tears began falling from her eyes.

Suddenly the woman tried to sit up, only to be held down by Varys and Aemar.

''Be still, Serra.'' Varys warned, the woman pouted, so much so that for a split second she reminded of Lyanna, so wild and full of life.

''I'm not dead yet.'' She protested, hurt flashed across all their faces.

''She's so beautiful, isn't she Varys?'' The woman said, Rhaegar's brow furrowed. In the capital Varys wasn't close to anyone. His father kept him close of course, but other than that he usually kept to himself, with the exception of his little birds. 

When he replied, his voice was broken and full of grief. ''Yes, so beautiful. A beautiful girl indeed.'' He saw wetness around his eyes.

''Perhaps,'' the woman spoke, ''Perhaps, if things were different, she would have been yours. Your daughter.'' Her voice was so weak he had to strain to hear it, Varys flinched ever so slightly.

''Yes... my daughter.'' The Master of Whispers slowly picked up the babe and cradle in close to her chest. Serra slightly rose.

''My sweet girl,'' Tears were coming down harder and faster, Myrei comforted the dying woman.

''She needs a name.'' Serra spoke at last, Varys looked over to him, Rhaegar straightened himself.

''Rhaella.'' The eunuch spoke with finality, Rhaegar eyes gleamed.  _Your mother will be avenged, Your Grace,_ he had told him. 

''That's... a beautiful name. Rhaella Blackfyre.''  _Rhaella Blackfyre._

 

 

Rhaegar smiled, a dragon shrieked. 


End file.
